Destined Love
by asuka-2004
Summary: Kagome goes on a trip to an art museum and is shocked to find a picture of Sesshomaru. Told of a legend of the Woman who tamed the beast she learns that the Woman in the painting is none other than HER! FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. A Startling Discovery Revised

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha of any of the characters mumbles doesn't mean I cant dream ;; I want my fluffy! cries…… O.O ahem coughs well now that's out of the way…

**Chapter 1- A startling Discovery**

"SIT BOY!" Kagome's voice echoed in the forest, Inuyasha was trying to stop her from going home AGAIN. Sango sighed and shook her head trying to figure out why he was always so difficult with her, she was just about to interrupt the fight between Inuyasha and Kagome when all of a sudden she felt a warm hand on her backside. Sango was visibly shaking with rage and turned to look at the soon-to-be dead monk grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
"HENTAI!" she screamed as her palm made a nice indentation into his cheek and sent him flying.

"Listen wench you're not goin' home and that's that!" Inuyasha said pouting like a little kid.  
"Look Inuyasha, I HAVE to go back. 1, I need to study; 2, I need some me time; and 3, I HAVE AN EXCURSION TO THE ART MUSEUM TOMORROW THAT I DON'T WANT TO MISS!" Kagome yelled right into his sensitive ears. Inuyasha whimpered and covered his ears after which Kagome 'humphed' and jumped into the well before he could protest. She found herself surrounded by blue light as the sounds of Inuyasha's cursing diminished and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Mum I'm home!" Kagome yelled in greeting, but found that she was home alone. She shrugged and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge to look for a snack; then she groaned as she shut the door, disappointed that her search for edible goodness had ended in tragedy. As she shut the refridgerator door, she noticed a note taped there, and, blinking, she plucked the note from its perch on the door and read it.

_Dear Kagome,_

We have gone out of town for about two weeks to go to a trip to see your aunt K, I know you would have liked to come dear but we didn't know when you were coming home. I've left you some money in the far right kitchen drawer and I have signed your permission slip for the class trip to the museum. We miss you so much dear, and if Inuyasha comes to our time please try to restrain him from destroying the house.

With all my love, Mum  
  
Kagome's heart sank, she would have loved to go see her aunt but knew Inuyasha would let her. At that thought her blood boiled and she decided the best way to cool off would be to take a nice bath. As she lowered herself to the bubbly embrace of the water she let out a relieved sigh. "Finally! Some peace and quiet without Inuyasha around for once." She sighed once again and sank deeper into the bubbles that surrounded her.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Came a gruff voice from her room. Her eyes shot open in an instant and she climbed out of the tub, bubbles sticking to every curve. She quickly wrapped herself in a towel and stalked into her room to see the one and only Inuyasha going through her books. Forgetting her state of undress she stormed forward towards the unsuspecting male and poked him in the back. This made him jump in shock -though he should have noticed, but he was preoccupied- spinning around he himself lost balance and fell forward onto Kagome,

"Ouch" Came a muffled cry from Kagome, underneath Inuyasha, who quickly stood and looked at her - only to freeze in place, his eyes as wide as dinner plates, his jaw on the floor and his face as red as a tomato. Kagome looked at him in puzzlement wondering what had gotten him so worked up when she noticed his line of vision. She followed it down her neck to her bare chest... wait bare chest? Without her knowledge her towel had come undone when Inuyasha fell on her. She let out a blood curdling scream and ran from the room yelling "SIT" every few seconds.

**The Next Morning**

"I'll see you when I get home, okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome said gleaming down at the subdued half-demon.  
"Yeah, yeah... Just don't take too long I can't stay like this forever." He all but growled at her. Inuyasha had been placed in the center of a very strange and elaborate booby trap, if he even moved an inch the arrows that Kagome had placed around the room facing him - which were filled with her purifying energy - would be let loose.  
"You're so going to pay for this Kagome," Inuyasha said this time actually growling.  
Kagome smirked and walked out the door whispering under her breath, "That's what you think," knowing full well that he could hear it.

**The Museum**

"This is sooo boring," a girl behind her whined, as Kagome rolled her eyes and continued looking at the beauty that was the painting before her. She continued along until she came to one and her eyes instantly widened; she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips she was staring straight as Sesshomaru.  
The museum director saw this and smiled as she walked over to her. "He is lovely isn't he?" she asked, looking at the picture. Kagome looked at the woman as if she had a second head and quickly reminded herself that this woman didn't know the man in the painting.  
'Would you like to hear about the legend of this painting?" she asked, and, curious, Kagome nodded.

"The story of this painting is one of danger, denial, betrayal, love and hope," she began. "This was painted in the feudal era of Japan, supposedly a time of constant conflict between humans and demons. The man portrayed in the painting was one of the most brutal, heartless demons in the land; he was the mighty lord of the western lands; a demon by the name of Sesshomaru. He was as proud as he was stubborn about life in general, but one thing that fueled him to no end was his hatred for human kind. He thought them to be weak and fragile, not worth the time of day; and for most of his life he believed this. Then one day he saved the life of a young human girl not knowing why, after which she followed him around everywhere and idolized him." The woman stopped noticing the look on Kagome's face, knowing she was recalling fond memories… but unknown to her they were memories of the child of which she spoke.

"He was in constant conflict with his half-brother over a possession of his long dead father - a sword of great power. But no matter how hard he tried he never obtained it. After a while, he gave up on the sword with the knowledge that it was the only thing keeping his brother from total insanity. There was a great evil in the land at this point in time, making a dark cloud fall over all of Japan. None had seen an evil quite like this, not quite human, but not a demon; he was no half-breed as they would call them for they were born naturally. This creature though, was born from lust, greed and a need for power; a thief who had given his soul to demons for the chance to gain his life once more... but it backfired miserably, and he became the sickening evil known as Naraku. They had fought on many occasions, Sesshomaru and Naraku, but neither managed to kill the other. Finally a beautiful human girl helped convince Sesshomaru to join his brother in their quest for Naraku. He begrudgingly accepted her help, and before he knew what was happening he found himself falling for the girl. He was in constant conflict with himself over this because she was human, but no matter how hard he tried he could not get rid of these feelings for the human girl." Kagome looked up once again at the picture to notice he was holding a woman in a tender embrace and she was holding a small child. b'she must be talking about Rin,'/b she decided seeing the raven black hair of the woman he held, she absentmindedly reached out to stroke the painting where the child lay.

"During the battle with Naraku, the woman he had grown to love used her body to protect Sesshomaru from death as Naraku attacked him. As the life of the woman he loved slipped away, so did the restraints he had on his beast. The last shackle that held his sanity together was shattered as soon as she took her last breath, and he flew into a blind rage and - with the help of his brother - killed the evil that had been plaguing the land. After the battle he fell to his knees in front of the woman he loved and for the very first time in his life, the proud demon shed tears as if his heart was being ripped out. His brother came to him and reminded him that he could revive her, lying the sword beside him. He used the sword and she regained her life, and he regained his love." She looked over at Kagome who's cheeks were the slightest shade of pink and she had tears streaming down her face.

"How did it end?" she asked in barely a whisper.  
The woman sighed and turned back to the picture, "The way fairy tales always end," she said with a smile, "they lived happily ever after." Kagome smiled knowing that Sesshomaru was going to finally be happy when she noticed something odd about the picture. She leaned in closer for a better look at something she saw draped around the raven haired woman's neck. Her eyes widened, her hand flew up to her mouth and she backed away as if the painting would burn her. She looked at the painting wide eyed and the fainted, the last thing she remembered was seeing the Shikon no tama draped around her neck, the woman in the painting wasn't Rin….. it was HER!

**END OF CHAPTER!**

So what do you guys think? Lol how is she going to react to people now that she knows the future…. I mean past… I mean…. I'm confused cries well I hope you like it… it makes some…. Interesting situations.


	2. Changes Revised

looks shocked O.O WOW!! I never expected the reaction I got from the first chapter!! Over 25 reviews in under 24 hours dies thanks again to all of my readers who like my story anyways due to MASS demand lol here is the next Chapter.

**Chapter 2 – **

Kagome! Kagome, say something!" Came the frantic voice of her teacher. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and sat up, still feeling groggy.

"What happened?" She asked, bringing her hand up to her throbbing head. "You gasped and fainted all of a sudden," said her teacher, looking softly at the pale, shaking girl before her. Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts and, using shaky legs, stood with the help of her teacher. "What shook you so badly anyway, Kagome?" asked one of the students who had seen her faint. Kagome's eyes immediately snapped up to the portrait in front of her, eyes widened in shock and the little color left drained from her face as she looked at Sesshomaru, herself and their child. Her teacher noticed the pallor of her student and told her to go home and rest. Kagome could only nod numbly and walk, still dazed, to her teachers car.

Kagome opened the door to her house still in a daze, to be greeted by a VERY angry Inuyasha.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN SITTIN HERE ALL DAMN DAY!" He yelled as the door opened. Still in an almost trance, she spoke the disarming incantation and as the bows and arrows fell to the floor, she continued to walk up the stairs to her room. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he watched the strange sight, 'Something's up,' he thought to himself, 'She's not fighting with me'. He slowly ascended the stairs, he could smell her fear and confusion in every breath he took, and he heard her breath through the door as she let out a sigh before he burst into the room.

"What's going on Kagome? Why are you so scared?" Inuyasha asked, his hand on Tetsaiga's hilt. Her head shot up at the intrusion and she stared at him with big, round chocolate orbs widening more every second. He could smell her scent spike at looking at him and he felt his heart clench at the fear radiating off her.

He sighed and knelt beside her, pulling her into a comforting embrace, "What's wrong Kagome? You're scaring me." He asked pulling her closer. Kagome knew that she couldn't tell him because of the effect that it would have on the flow of time so she pushed all thoughts of it aside and tried to calm down, no use worrying him over something she couldn't talk about right?

"I'm fine Inuyasha, just had a bad day is all," she said smiling up at him.

He knew she was lying and wasn't going to give up till he got what had her so frightened out of her. "Keh, I KNOW somethin's up so spill!" he said crossing his arms as he stood in front of her.

"It's nothing Inuyasha... Just drop it please." she said trying to get him off of the subject.

"BULLSHIT! What the hell is wrong Kagome? You know full damn well I aint gunna give up until you tell me, so spill wench!" he said jumping to his feet.

Her eye brow twitched as she stood up, "Oh Inuyasha?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha said eyes going wide, and trying to scramble out of her way.

"SIT BOY!" she yelled as she walked past, hearing the huge 'thud' and the sound of cursing that followed she knew he had dropped the subject, with a little shall we say… persuasion.

They spent the next few days going through the same motions, Inuyasha asking and not dropping the subject and resulting in Kagome 'sitting' him.

"Inuyasha can you do something for me?" Kagome asked

"Depends on what it is," he huffed back.

"I was wondering if I could go somewhere without you following me." She asked in her most angelic voice.

"LIKE DAMN HELL I WILL!" he yelled at her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she simply said, "Fine!" before she stormed to her room. Before he knew it he smelled the sting of salt in the air and ran to her room.

"Kagome, what's wrong!?" he asked. He hated to see her cry.

"You… sob…. Don't trust…. sob me!" and began to cry harder than before.

Inuyasha was by this time really freaking out. "No that's not it! I trust you Kagome! Please don't cry," he pleaded with her, ears flat against his head. "I'll do anything, but please just stop crying!"

"Anything?" she asked, looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Kagome I promise! Anything just please stop crying!" he said pulling her face to look at him.

"Good!" Kagome chirped as she flung her arms around him. "Then you can stay here for a few hours then while I go do something,"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" he screeched, "That was all an act?!"

Kagome giggled, "Yup, but you promised so you HAVE to stay here or I'm telling the others you broke a promise and made me cry and I'll sit you for a month!"

Inuyasha was speechless, his mouth moved but no sound emerged, he finally found his voice and said, "And what do I get if I keep this promise?" he asked.

Kagome's smile got bigger and she leaned right in next to his ear. "That's for me to know and you to find out Inuyasha," she whispered in a husky tone making Inuyasha blush. She turned and skipped down the hall, down the stairs and out the door; leaving a very confused and frustrated Inuyasha staring after her.

A few hours later a battered and extremely tired looking Kagome walked in the front door and dragged herself up the stairs.

Inuyasha took one look at her and his eyes bulged, "What the hell happened? You look like you just got beat up or something!" he said checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine Inuyasha," she said laughing, "I just had a little bit too much fun," she said and walked to her room.

"FUN?! You call getting beaten up fun?!" he screeched.

"No Inuyasha, I call TRAINING fun!" she said turning and couldn't help but laugh at the shock on his face.

She sighed and walked back down the stairs, "Yes Inuyasha - training. I've been training with a friend of mine for a few years now, in all sorts of weaponry." She explained. "I've already mastered the bow, I'm close to mastering the sword, I'm learning how to use the staff, fan, and other weapons." She waited a moment before continuing. "Now I'm very tired Inuyasha. You can ask all the questions you want tomorrow on the way back home, okay?" she stated.

Inuyasha's eyes shot up, "You just called Feudal Japan home, Kagome!" he said disbelievingly.

"Guess I did didn't I," she said smiling, then turned to take a bath and get her things ready for their trip tomorrow, by this time she had completely forgotten about the painting.

The next day they went back to feudal Japan and jumped out of the well only to have Inuyasha freeze on the spot.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"Sesshomaru..." he hissed and Kagome went stiff, but not for the reason Inuyasha thought. They watched as the devil himself seemed to glide out of the forest; his entourage nowhere in sight. 'He came to fight,' Kagome thought to herself as she watched the handsome taiyoukai stop in front of them.

"Hello, dear brother," he said, his cold deep voice sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha hissed gripping Tetsaiga's hilt.

"Well I thought that would be obvious by now dear brother, but it seems you are still as dense as ever." He said in a tone of disinterest. "Well then I shall have to explain it then wont I, I have come for the sword." He stated drawing Tenseiga.

"Like hell I'll give you Tetsaiga you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, rushing forward.

Kagome stood their in shock as the two exchanged blows, "Um… excuse me?" she asked trying to get their attention.

When no one responded, her brow twitched and she yelled at the top of her lungs. "HEY! WOULD YOU STOP FIGHTING OVER THAT DAMN SWORD LIKE A BONE AND LISTEN FOR TWO DAMN SECONDS!" THAT got their attention. Inuyasha stared in wide eyes shock, while Sesshomaru looked at her in annoyance.

"How dare you speak to this Sesshomaru in that manner!" he hissed and lunged for her. His delicate brow raised as he watched the smirk form on the girls face as she easily dodged his blow; he skidded to a stop and turned to face Kagome again. Inuyasha was too shocked to move, Kagome had just dodged one of Sesshomaru's attacks! This was all too much and he fainted on the spot.

"Idiot!" Kagome said shaking her head, looking at him. Sesshomaru took this as an opening and lunged at her again, but again she easily avoided it.

"You have changed something Miko, explain now," he said standing at his full height to try to intimidate her.

Kagome laughed at the Taiyoukai, "Not likely Mr. high-and-mighty! I don't answer to people who don't call me by my name… hence why I ignore dog-ears over there so much." She said, motioning her head towards Inuyasha.

"You will answer me now, wench!" he hissed as his claws started to glow green.

"And as I said before, not likely," she stated and started to walk away. By this time Sesshomaru was ready to snap, who was this mere human to refuse him?! He was a mighty Demon lord and she had to learn her place. With a growl his whip cracked to life and hissed as it sped through the air in the direction of her back. Sesshomaru's smirk was ripped from his face as his green poison whip came into contact with a pink barrier.

"What is this?" he hissed.

"You of all people should know Sesshomaru, it's a barrier." She stated turning around and smirking at him, "I'm not as untrained as I used to be, I have been training and growing in my skills." She said walking closer and closer to him.

She stopped and picked up a small pebble and grinned at it, "Would you like to see how my power has grown, Sesshomaru?" she asked the Taiyoukai in front of her. He raised a delicate brow once again in fascination or inquisition she wasn't sure which and she grinned.

"Ok then," She placed the stone between her thumb nail and pointer finger. "Stand still, Sesshomaru, and you'll see a small fraction of what I have become." With that the stone glowed pink, and she flicked it in Sesshomaru's direction. He simply grinned as he watched the small pebble fly towards him, 'If this is it, this Sesshomaru has greatly overestimated her,' he thought to himself but his smirk quickly left and his eyes grew wide as that small pebble broke his armor and embedded itself in his chest.

WOHOO!! Nother chappy done awwwww kagome hurt him…. Well if you wanna see what happens you just gotta stay tuned hehehehehe ahhhh the wonders of cliff hangers laters people.


	3. Untrained Miko No More

goes into a fit of mass hysteria OMG! I didn't think so many people would love this story O.O I've even had flame threats if I didn't update LOL (which I think is really sweet that they liked it that much ) giggles I'm glad you all like it and I know it takes a bit ot update sometimes but that's cause I'm working on like 3 stories at the moment lol….. looooooooooooot of work, not to mention Uni studies as well so I'm kinna swamped with stuff but here it is! The next chapter ZOMG!

**Chapter 3 – Untrained Miko No More**

Kagome looked at the normally impassive and emotionless face twisted in rage, pain and shock and she loved it. A small grin tugged at her lips as she looked on at the crimson liquid that started to flow form the small wound that she gave him.

"As I told you I am NOT the untrained Miko you once knew, I have trained my body and mind in ways that not even YOU know of." Each word she spoke she took another stride in his direction, "I have been trained by the best teacher in my time in many things, controlling my powers being one of them; you see, my cousin is also a Miko but in my time and it is she who has been training me for the past three years of my life, since a year before I fell into the well. I know you know not what I speak of but you DO know I don't come from this era and that I have wonders even YOUR mind can not comprehend." By this time she was right in front of the fuming Taiyukai and for some strange reason was nothing but confident, not a hint of fear.

Sesshomaru stared at her, watching as she came closer; step by step, waiting for her to get just close enough so he could kill the insolent wench for even daring to injure his person. 'How dare she hurt this Sesshomaru? This woman's insolence will be her undoing' he thought to himself as he growled deep in his throat and his inner yukai screamed to be free and rid his sight of this wrenched woman once and for all.

Suddenly all thought stopped as he looked down at where his armour had been shattered and wondered, 'why the hell wasn't I purified by the pebble when it hit me?' unknown to him his thoughts were easily portrayed on his face and the Miko laughed.

"I see your wondering why your still alive and why you haven't been purified right?" she asked grinning up at him her hands straddling her curvy hips, her reply was a raised brow and a slight grunt saying he didn't care but she knew better.

"You are still here Sesshomaru because I so wish it. That pebble was not filled with Miko energy but my own, as you well know I have the Miko powers of purification and healing but even unknown to me I also have another power that was hidden deep within me until recently. That pebble is still sitting in your chest burning your flesh is it not?" She said reaching up to place and hand on his chest but stopped as a warning growl emitted from deep in Sesshomaru's throat.

"Oh god! Don't be such a damn baby! Do you want that thing out or not? Because I'd be happy to leave it in and let you suffer you know. I'm not the same person you once we're 'aquatinted' with so to speak. I am not longer meek and timid; I am not longer in need of protection from Inuyasha or the others. Am I am definitely not going to take your crap anymore you puffed up, dim-witted, over baring, self absorbed Labrador!" she hissed through gritted teeth as she stuck her finger into the wound as to emphasize her point. She knew what this action would bring her but she was sick of running, she was sick and tired of always having others to fight her battles and at this moment she wanted to fight her own, even if she HAD initiated it.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore, not only had she dug her finger into the wound but she had insulted him. Before he could stop himself he found that he had her by her neck pinned to a tree and a grin spread it's way across his features. But it was quickly replaced with a snarl as he noticed the young Miko was also smirking and had not hint of fear in her scent, if anything he smelt… was it excitement? To him at that point in time it didn't matter and his eyes began to bleed red as his yukai was clawing it way to the surface.

"Now, now Sesshomaru," she said slightly strained from the hand that gripped her throat, "You don't want to let you anger get the better of you do you? You are the cool emotionless Sesshomaru are you not?" She said as her grin grew wider and to Sesshomaru's surprise she twisted out of his hold and clung to his back. The feeling of her body pressed against his back made him stiffen instantly all he wanted to do was kill her then and there she was pushing all his buttons today and she seemed to be having fun doing it. "Oh... what's this?" she stated as she ran a finger along his cheek, "Your mask is cracking." And before he knew it her fingers had plunged into his chest and retrieved the stone.

He had lost a lot of blood and he felt his legs weaken and give way him falling to his knees. 'How is it that this HUMAN could so easily defeat this Sesshomaru? How did she get so strong? She was such a weak and pathetic specimen last time we met.' He was lost in his thoughts, slipping in and out of consciousness and noticed Kagome walk over to him. 'Well it looks like she has come to finish the job, damn that stupid wench! If she lets me live she is going to regret it!' He noticed her kneel down and a green light surrounded them both, all pain stopped but he still felt the pull of darkness that was unconsciousness. He felt her lean down right next to his ear and whisper to him, "I am an untrained Miko no more Sesshomaru, you are alive because I wish it. I don't not want to be your enemy but I know that you will want revenge after this and I understand, just do not take it out on your brother. If you come for me; come for me alone!" the last thing he remembered was her standing and walking away before he fell into the blissful darkness.

**0000000000000000000000000**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough hope you like it hehe don't worry, Jaken found Sesshomaru and took him home so he's alright Kagome took Inuyasha back to the village (yes he was still passed out lol) and everyone else has no damn clue yet lol


	4. Songs That Began It All

Yey next chapter and this one has a little surprise in it :D and there are plenty more surprises to come from Kagome… trust me Grins Evilly WOHOO! Anyways here it is

**Chapter 4 – Songs That Began It All**

The scene was that of normal, Inuyasha was sulking in his tree because he didn't know what happened after he 'fell under a spell' he wasn't about to admit he had fainted to anyone. Kagome was playing wish Shippo, Miroku had a few hand prints on his cheek and Sango was blushing a vibrant red from the anger and embarrassment; all in all it was a normal day. Inuyasha became hungry and began rummaging through Kagome's big yellow bag only to have a rock thrown at his head.

"Stay out of there Inuyasha, I don't want to ruin the surprise," Kagome said smiling as she picked up her bag and walked away from a very confused Hanyou. He had a strange feeling that he would like the surprise and he didn't push the matter further.

"What's happening tonight Kagome?" asked an inquisitive you kit.

"Promise you can keep a secret from the others?" she asked and Shippo nodded, liking the fact that he was in on a secret when no one else was. "well," she continued, "Today is my 18th birthday and…" she didn't have time to finish before the small kit's eyes bulged and he yelled at the top of his lungs, "IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" All eyes turned to her in shock and she let out a little giggle, "well looks like my secret is out," she said sweat dropping.

'One of these days I'm going to…..' her thought's were interrupted when she found herself with Miroku and Sango standing in front of her asking her so many questions. Her mind was reeling and she could only get glimpses of what was being said, "oh my god why didn't you tell us," and "… must go and get a present right away!" When she snapped out of her daze EVERYONE was gone.

She shook her head and rubbed her temples, "Why me?" she asked looking up at the sky, which was bleeding pink as the sun set and she smiled; it looked so beautiful like that. She sighed and grabbed her bag and walked to the hot spring, it might be her birthday but she wasn't the one getting the surprise tonight; with that thought she felt her lips tug up into a smirk and stripped and sank into the water. She leaned over the edge of the water and rummaged through her bag, eye's lighting up when she found what she was searching for. She took out her MP3 player and placed the earphones in her ears and pressed play. All her worries seemed to sink away as the song began to play and she felt herself smile, she was to lost in her own world to realise that someone was watching her.

Sesshomaru walked through the bushes careful to mask his powers and scent as he came closer and closer to his brothers camp. He sniffed the air and noticed all were gone but the Miko and he smirked thinking this was going to be easier than he thought. He smelt that her scent was coming from very close by and when he followed he found himself at a hot spring and watched as the young Miko slid her garb to her feet and smiled. At this point his eyes betrayed him and he found his eyes wandering over her curvaceous body, travelling down her silk black hair that was now down to her knees, he thanked the god he couldn't see more; she may have been human but he was a man, and he DID have needs. He silently cursed himself and dug his claws into his palms to bring back his train of thought. He watched as the girl rummaged through her bag and retrieved a strange contraption. He saw the small smie that tugged on her lips and felt his body stiffen as out of nowhere he heard strange noises, followed by singing. He concluded that it came form the contraption she was using and did nothing for a while and just listened to the sound he heard.

_**Don't cry to me.**_

_**If you loved me,**_

_**You would be here with me.**_

_**You want me,**_

_**Come find me.**_

_**Make up your mind.**_

_**Should I let you fall?**_

_**Lose it all?**_

_**So maybe you can remember yourself.**_

_**Can't keep believing,**_

_**We're only deceiving ourselves .**_

_**And I'm sick of the lie,**_

_**And you're too late.**_

_**Don't cry to me.**_

_**If you loved me,**_

_**You would be here with me.**_

_**You want me,**_

_**Come find me.**_

_**Make up your mind.**_

_**Couldn't take the blame.**_

_**Sick with shame.**_

_**Must be exhausting to lose your own game.**_

_**Selfishly hated,**_

_**No wonder you're jaded.**_

_**You can't play the victim this time,**_

_**And you're too late.**_

_**Don't cry to me.**_

_**If you loved me,**_

_**You would be here with me.**_

_**You want me,**_

_**Come find me.**_

_**Make up your mind.**_

_**You never call me when you're sober.**_

_**You only want it cause it's over,**_

_**It's over.**_

_**How could I have burned paradise?**_

_**How could I - you were never mine.**_

_**So don't cry to me.**_

_**If you loved me,**_

_**You would be here with me.**_

_**Don't lie to me,**_

_**Just get your things.**_

_**I've made up your mind.**_

He couldn't help the smirk that found its way to his lips it reminded him of the situation between the Miko and Inuyasha, thought the girl didn't know it yet. He was about to turn when he heard the young girl beginning to cry.

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

He felt his smirk leave his face as he saw the girl heave because of the force of her tears, he felt something inside him clench at her words.

"Why wont she just let him be? Didn't she love him? I know they love each other and I want them both to be happy… I know what I'm going to do." She said as she closed her eyes and smiled as she clutched the small bottle around her neck that contained the sacred jewel shards. He sat there watching her completely perplexed at her words, how could someone be so selfless? It wasn't right.

_**perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that**_

never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

Kagome wiped her tears away and hugged her legs, "if only they knew that's how I truly saw myself…" she said with a small sad smile on her lips. She looked up at the sky and gave out a small half-hearted laugh and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru watched the scene before him with growing annoyance, he didn't know why but he felt angry that she thought of herself that way, he was yet again about to move form the bushes when a voice yelled out to her to come back. He watched as she stood form the water, her hair sticking to all the right places to cover all that need to be covered and she walked over grabbed her towel and walked back to camp. He stared at her back as she walked away and growled deep in his throat, 'this is pointless, This Sesshomaru came for revenge and that exactly what he intends to get!' and with that as his last thought he walked in the direction of the girl wearing nothing but a towel.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA yey for my evilness anyways here you go and for all you people who DON'T know the songs were all by Evanescence who can tell me the names of the songs! Whoever can GETS A COOKIE! takes out magic cookie jar 


	5. Party Crashers

Omg omg omg omg!!!!! I'm so sorry! BIG lot of writers block… but it's gone now :D and I can start writing again so yeah I'm going to be doing it for a bit

Disclaimer: you know it… I don't own it cries

**Chapter 5 – Party Crashers**

Kagome sighed as she walked back into the camp; as usual she was greeted with Sango slapping Miroku and Inuyasha chasing Shippo for some godforsaken reason.

"Inuyasha PLEASE stop chasing Shippo, whatever he did, it couldn't have been that bad," Kagome said walking into the light of the fire drying her hair, so had been so preoccupied that she didn't realise she was still only wearing a towel. She became aware of her attire only when she received the sound of a lot more Miroku bashing and the priceless look of a Hanyou that's face had disappeared in his haori due to his mass blush. Kagome let out a little "Eep", grabbed her backpack and ran into the forest to get dressed.

After she finished rummaging through her backpack she gave a triumphant shout as she pulled out her attire for the evening. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the silk material of the Kimono her mother had given her to wear on her 18th birthday and sighed, this was a gift from her father that be bought on a business trip before he died. The kimono was a deep rich purple with what seemed to be blue gemlike stones sown into an intricate pattern on the back, if fell down to just below her ankles and had gold trimming along the sleaves and hem of the kimono and a small slit that came to just above the knee. The Obi was a deep rich crimson colour, as rich as blood with what seemed to be shimmers of deep rich blues as it moved. She pulled her hair into a small bun but allowed some stands to flow freely to frame her face, she knew that getting all dressed up was pointless but still, it WAS her 18th birthday and you only turn 18 once right. She pulled out her small makeup bag and lightly applied a thin layer of dark purple eye shadow to match her outfit and also lightly applied a small amount of eyeliner and mascara, for the finishing touch so applied a small amount of clear lip gloss.

"Oh almost forgot!" she said giggling to herself as she rummaged through her bag once more, pulling out two leg straps each containing and easy to access Sai for protection, she reached down and lifted so that her upper thigh was visible and she strapped one to each thigh.

"There! That's better! All ready," she giggles to herself as she packed up the rest of her belongings and donned a long cloak from her bag and walked back to camp.

"Took you long enough wench!" Came the gruff voice of Inuyasha from across the fire.

"Love you too Inuyasha," Kagome said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, she had lost interest in Inuyasha long ago due to his constant interludes with Kikiyo, but Kagome being the philanthropist she was, always forgave both him and Kikiyo; she had long ago forgave the dead priestess for all her wrong doings in the past and now considered her a friend of sorts, now that she had stopped trying to kill her that is.

"SAY WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled, red as his clothing once more, Kagome couldn't help it, she laughing and loudly. She couldn't get over the fact that Inuyasha could be extremely cute when he was embarrassed AND that he makes a big deal of other things so that he was no longer the centre of attention, this was no different.

"Hey," he said giving Kagome and odd look, "What's with the cloak? You look a bit different too, why are you wearing a hood?" he made a move towards Kagome but stopped as he felt her energy crackling the air around her.

"That's my business for now Inuyasha, you'll just have to wait till we get to the village now won't you." Kagome said as she placed her bag on her shoulder and began to walk towards Kaede's village. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face due to the small "Keh" she head from behind her as the group followed her to their destination.

An hour later they arrived at the village to be greeted by the sound of laughter and music, people danced around a giant bonfire in the centre of the village and Kagome's mood seemed to lift all on its own. Walking amongst the villagers she heard shouts of "happy birthday lady Kagome," and "Congratulations Lady Kagome" she chuckled as she came to a stop behind a relatively old woman telling some small children a story before bed time by the fire.

"Looks like you started my celebration without me Kaede," Kagome said, voice filled with mirth.

"Ah, there ye are child, I was waiting on ye arrival for a while now," Kaede said rising from her seated position.

"There are more people here than I remember the village having, why are there so many people?" Kagome asked as she looked around at the numerous happy people celebrating her coming of age.

"Ah that child is due to the fact that ye reputation is vast, a large number of people had heard about ye coming of age and the celebration that was being held. Most of yonder people are those ye have helped at one stage or another and they have come to shower ye with gifts and celebrate with ye," Kaede said pride evident in her voice.

Kagome's eyes widened, "all these people I've helped!" she exclaimed, "wow, now that you mention it I do recognise some of them," she said as she spotted many faces she recognised from her travels.

"That's right child, now take off ye cloak so we can see that Kimono ye have been talking about non-stop for a month now," Kaede chuckled. Kagome smiled and blushed as she removed the hood from her head and unclasped the cape and folded it gently in her arms. All music and laughter stopped dead as everyone stared at the vision before them, Kagome bathed in the light of the moon and fire looked ethereal, a stunning vision of beauty. She fidgeted under the intense scrutiny she suddenly found herself in and sighed.

"You know, staring at the guest of honour will NOT make the celebration any better, dance, laugh have fun please," Kagome pleaded a bright blush staining her features and everyone complied with her wishes, although some of the male guests would glance at her from time to time.

Kagome sighed, "Well that's better," she said as she turned to see a wide eyed Hanyou staring at her, she walked over to him and waved a hand in his face to get his attention.

"Hello, Inuyasha… you in there?" she said continuing to wave her hand in his face, still no reaction. **_'right… time for drastic measures'_** she thought to herself and got up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "If you don't snap out of it I'm going to kiss you." THAT got a reaction out of him, he turned redder than Kagome thought possible, eyes widened to an impossible size and he began spluttering nonsense trying to get his brain working again. But Kagome simply laughed as she watcher her dearest friend try to reclaim some dignity after his little brain shut down. Suddenly the laughter died on her lips and Inuyasha stiffened, someone was coming, and they both knew exactly who it was.

Kagome sensed two powerful auras approaching and fast, one she knew without a doubt was Sesshomaru, **_'why would he be coming here?'_** she though to herself but that though came to a screeching halt as the other powerful aura came within sight.

She watched as the very devil they had been searching for walked from the forest eyes boring into her.

"My, don't you look ravishing Kagome," his voice was heavy with lust and it dripped like venom with every word making Kagome's skin crawl.

"What are you doing here Naraku, or is this just another one of your puppets!" Kagome snarled, her hand inching ever so slowing to the Sai she had hidden under her attire.

"No this isn't me but, I do have minions in the surrounding area, you have felt them no doubt," he said a smirk sliming its way across his features, "IF you come quietly, those _friends_ of yours will live to see another pathetic day. If not, they die and I take you by force after." His eyes never left her face till that moment as his eyes trailed down her body. Kagome involuntarily shivered from the unwanted attention she was getting from the vermin in front of her and she just wanted to rip that doll apart.

"Well if you don't co-operate then I'm going to have to start killing people wont I," Naraku looked away and a Sango, "I think I'll kill the demon slayer first," he said with a grin. What he didn't realise is that he had made two mistakes, one he took his eyes of Kagome, and two; he threatened her sister, both VERY big mistakes. As Sesshomaru made his was into the village he stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Kagome pull two hidden Sai from under her clothing and lunge at the doll of Naraku, his eyes widened a fraction as he looked into her eyes, her eyes held a look of pure unadulterated hatred and he only know that whatever Naraku had said or done it had pissed Kagome off, and she was out for blood.

**END OF CHAPTER!!!**

Oops, Naraku make kags mad O.O lol sorry for not being able to update… I know the last chapter was kind of sucky but what are you gunna do :P…. anyways I'm sorry again about the wait… I got my inspiration back and the crap in my life has stopped to yeah MORE CHAPPIES!!!!!

LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!


	6. You Can't Kill Me

UPDATE! Like I have been asked to by numerous people O.O I FEEL SO LOVED! **_squeals in delight and hugs all loyal readers and those to come _**o.O don't ask me how I hugged the people who have yet to read I just did…. Anyways here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: same as always no matter how I want to own sesshy sighs

**Chapter 6 – You Can't Kill Me**

Kagome's mind was clouded with rage, how dare he threaten her sister! She lunged at the doll with the full intention of dismantling it piece by piece only to have it jump out of the way.

"Stop playing Naraku! Why the hell is it that you want!" Kagome hissed as she looked around for the doll.

"Nothing my dear Kagome that I wont have in due time, for now though," he said coming from his hiding place in the forest, "I'll take this for safe keeping," he held up the small fox hit squirming in his grasp and Kagome hand to use all her strength to keep calm, it was one thing to threaten her sister; her kit was another matter. Kagome went dead silent and still as if she had given up, but you could feel the anger and hatred radiating off her in waves, humans and demons alike.

"Put him down now," her eyes were shaded by her bangs and her voice was layered that thick in ice that even Sesshomaru involuntarily shivered.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it priestess?" Naraku jeered while shaking the helpless kit around for emphasis, Shippo yelped as he was shaken about frightened by the man who now held him captive. Her aura crackled around her, swirling energy moving and flowing around her body like waves, she took a step forward and her aura flared.

"I said… put… him… down… NOW!" Kagome's head shot up to look directly at the source of her rage and her power crackled angrily lapping at the people around. The on lookers where in a state of shock at their friend and complete terror at the situation, they never knew Kagome has such power, they could feel her power caressing their own aura but somehow hers new friend from foe and they began to calm.

Naraku looked at the priestess with slightly wide eyes, how is it she had so much power. When her head snapped up to look at him he froze on the spot in terror, yes Naraku was afraid, absolutely terrified at what he saw. Her eyes were a whirling vortex of raw power blue and pure white swirling together and the look of pure malice and hatred made him rethink taking the kit; yes he couldn't die but every time one of his puppets died it still hurt like hell. He needed to see what kind of power she held, what kind of power, if approached properly could be his and inwardly smirked; it would be well worth the pain if he could harness this power for himself and gain a beautiful mate in the process.

"Well then, I guess I could let him down… but I never said alive," Naraku's smirk was firmly planted on his face, now he would get to see this power.

Kagome's mind had shut down, did he just say he was going to kill Shippo; he didn't know what he was getting himself in for.

"Naraku," Kagome hissed as she crouched down into a fighting stance, "you have no idea what you have just done, by threatening my friends you have made a big mistake, now I will hunt you down more vigorously."

She looked him straight in the eye, "But for threatening Shippo I will rip you limb from limb until there is nothing left, you have no idea what you started when you picked him up in this fight; NEVER TOUCH MY SON AGAIN!" she screamed and lunged at the doll. Everyone was in to much of a state of shock to move, even Naraku he hadn't expected this kind of a reaction out of her. He was so lost in his state of shock he didn't see her plunge her Sai deep into the chest of the doll; he looked down at her snapped out of his state as she ripped the doll apart.

Kagome was standing over what was left of the doll while everyone looked on as she knelt down and scooped up the small frightened kitsune.

"Shhh it's ok now Shippo, he's gone," she gently hushed the kit, rubbing his back as the small child fought the hold back sobs.

"I was… so… scared," Shippo wailed into her kimono, but suddenly stopped and looked up at here with wide eyes, "did… did you say I was your son?" His eyes shone with such hope that Kagome couldn't stop the smile and small giggle that came from her lips.

"Only if you want to be," she smiled down at the kit that looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"Does that mean I can call you mother?" he said in a soft whisper, afraid that if he said it any louder that it wouldn't be true, but at Kagome's nod he felt a rush of overwhelming happiness and burst into tears again.

"Hey, don't cry little guy," She laughed, "I'm not that bad to have as a mother am I?" she joked.

Shippo's head snapped up and he stuttered, "no! no your going to be a great mum Kagome, I'm just so happy is all, please don't think you're going to be a bad mother and…" He was silenced by a finger on his lips.

"I was kidding Shippo," she giggled as Shippo's shoulders slumped and a small pout met his lips but soon stopped as a familiar aura caressed her own.

She gently placed the kit in the ground and stood turning towards the forest, "you can come out now Sesshomaru," Kagome said while staring at the spot she knew he was. At the name of Sesshomaru all reactions were instant, Inuyasha was looking around wildly with his hand on the hilt of Tetsaiga, Miroku moved closer to Sango to protect her, Sango's grip on her boomerang tightened and Shippo yet again became afraid and jumped onto her shoulder.

Kagome sighed, "guys lighten up! He hasn't come to fight," she turned to face the now visible Sesshomaru, "so, are you going to tell us what we owe the pleasure of your company is?" she said, sarcasm evident in her voice and a smirk gracing her lips.

She saw Sesshomaru's brow twitch at her tone and her smirk grew, she knew he could kill her; but she also knew he wouldn't due to what she had learnt in the future. True it was a bit mean for her to use that to her advantage but she wanted to have a little bit of fun once in a while and riling up a demon lord would be so much fun.

"Woman, refrain from speaking to this Sesshomaru like that or you will loose your tongue," he hissed through clenched teeth, but his anger turned to shock as she stood there and laughed at him.

His reaction was instant, Kagome found herself with her back pinned to the nearest tree and a clawed hand around her throat; but she didn't stop laughing.

"What is it you find so amusing human," he hissed, eyes narrowed.

She looked straight at him and her answer shocked him more than her laugher, "because I know you can kill me, but I also know you wont," her laughter had died down and now only a smirk is what remained of her mirth as well as it glistening in her eyes.

"This Sesshomaru can kill you any time he sees fit," he growled his grip tightening.

She looked him directly in the eyes, "the do it now, I want you to kill me right now Sesshomaru," her smirk grew wider, "if you can." Gasps could be heard from behind but where ignored. Sesshomaru let out a loud feral growl of warning did this human WANT to die, she was peculiar to him in the beginning; but now she seemed insane.

"The insane are not worth the blood on my claws," he said as he dropped her to the ground and walked into the shadowed Forrest as Kagome watched his retreating form with a knowing smirk plastered on her face.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Wohoo! ANOTHER ONE DONE! I don't know if I'm happy with this chapter though  let me know what you guys think

Ja ne


	7. Likable Teasing And Complications

Yey people like my story giggles I'm glad... and yeah i know kags is like WAY OOC in this fic but in some parts she'll be like she usually is, but the whole point of writing a fan fiction is to express the characters in your own way and in your own words, how YOU would like to see them and so forth. Thats why they call it **_FAN_** fiction. But anyways here is the next chapter

Disclaimer: You Should all know it by now

**Chapter 7 – Likable Teasing And Complications**

He growled low as he paced back and forth in his study, it had been a week since his run in with the fiery Miko and he could not for the life of him rid his head of her. He kept asking himself why she irked him so, what it was about her that made him loose control and want to kill everything in sight; her words came back to him.

"I know you can kill me, but i also know you wont," her voice whispered in his head, "Do it Sesshomaru, kill me now if you can" Did this human have a death wish? Most people, humans and demons alike would be groveling at his feet begging for forgiveness for any transgressions towards himself. But no, this little Miko held no fear when she looked him straight in the eye and challenged him.

"Damn that wench!" he growled loudly as he threw a nearby statue at the wall shattering it into oblivion.

The loud noise brought a small girl about the age of 12 running into the room with a look of concern on her face.

"Are you alright Sesshomaru-sama?" the little girl asked as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Yes Rin, this Sesshomaru is alright, i am sorry if i frightened you," he said as he gently placed a hand on her head.

"What is it that has you so worked up Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked as she walked to the door and asked for a maid to come and clean the mess.

"You would not understand Rin," he said as he turned to look out the window.

Rin looked at him for a few minutes taking in the normally expressionless facial features and immediately smiled, "it's a girl isn't it!" she couldn't help the giggle when she saw the slight widening of his eyes, she had gotten it right.

"what makes you think that?" he asked secretly wondering to himself how Rin had gotten so observant.

"It's all but obvious Sesshomaru-sama, you've been brooding for the past week now." she said and placed a small slender finger on her chin and began to think, " hmm, now let me see, i'll bet that she stood up to you and gave you a blow to your ego right?"

The Taiyoukai turned and looked at the seeming 12 year old girl and quirked a brow, "Who are you and what have you done with my ward?"

Rin giggled and cocked her head to the side, "what do you mean Sesshomaru-sama, i AM Rin," she said with a huge smile.

"Are you sure, my ward was never this insightful or observant," he said trying to turn the subject from the fact that she was right, no such luck though.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama, but yes i have always been this way you just never took the time to notice really before, and I'm taking that i am right about what this girl did by the way you are avoiding the subject." she stated, slightly pouting that her lord had so little faith in her.

Sesshomaru sighed, since when had his ward who used to run around in fields of flowers and seemed to be so naive become so wise and insightful. Finally letting go and relaxing which he old did in her presence he caved, "fine, what is it you wish to know Rin?" he said seating himself at his desk.

Rin Smiled, "what did she do to anger you so?" she asked, she was slightly concerned for this girl due to the fact that she knew what his temper could be like with the amount of time she had been taken when she was younger. Sesshomaru told her the events that passed but left out the fact of who the party was and who the girl was and Rin nodded knowingly.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, inwardly fascinated but this new persona his ward had taken on.

Rin giggled as she went over it in her head and came to an understanding, "I'm sorry to inform you Sesshomaru-sama, but she was teasing you," she said and her smile widened as the Youkai in front of her stiffened.

"What do you mean Rin?" he was inwardly confused and frustrated as well as angry that she had dared to tease him, but why?

"please do not take this the wrong way Sesshomaru-sama, but for a demon over 1000 years old you can be pretty naive yourself." Rin inwardly smirked, a trait she had picked up from Sesshomaru over the years, oh yes she knew what was going on, she knew exactly who this mystery girl was and she also knew that just by looking at him that weather he knew it or not; Sesshomaru was well on his way to falling for the fiery Miko.

"You will refrain from speaking to this Sesshomaru like that again Rin, do you understand!" his eye twitching at the fact that HE was called naive.

"I meant no disrespect Sesshomaru-sama, i was merely stating that you do not see what is quite clear." Rin smiled, she was a lot wiser now than she was when she first started traveling with her Sesshomaru-sama, and in truth it was all thanks to the Miko who now seemed to haunt her father figures every thought.

She had always helped her to understand things a lot more than anyone else, she had helped her in her transition from child to young woman and helped ease her fears. She had taught her about herbs and how to care for herself if she got sick, she had been there as someone to talk to when Sesshomaru was patrolling and she had been asked to look after her. She was the mother figure that she lost so long ago and thought she would never regain, she felt so warm and wanted in her presence, felt like nothing could harm her. She taught her so much in the short amount of time they actually spent together but she never wanted to have those times taken away. Recently though she had been talking more and more about Sesshomaru and it made her begin to wonder, did Kagome love her Sesshomaru-sama?

She was lost in her own little world of memories when she was startled out of them but Sesshomaru's voice, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama, i spaced out for a minute." at Sesshomaru's quirked brow she thought of a way of explaining it, "it means i was in my own little world and wasn't paying attention, it's a saying Kagome taught me," she smiled

"indeed," was all he said as he looked out the window in deep thought.

Rin sighed, "i think the reason Kagome is teasing you Sesshomaru-sama, is because she likes you." She watched in fascination as the normally stoic Youkai's head snapped to look at her with impossibly wide eyes.

"Why in Kami's name would you say that Rin!" he was trying to regain control of his body and slow down his suddenly rapid heart beat.

**_'Why is my heart beating so fast? What the hell did she do to me! Am i under some kind of spell?' _** he asked himself.

_'You like her thats why' _his beast purred

**_' What are you talking about? This Sesshomaru does NOT like that pathetic wretched Miko'_** he snarled back.

_'well, you might not like her, but i sure do' _ his inner beast grinned _' she is the only person to EVER stand up to you and not be afraid of dying, she even challenged you; if thats not worthy of my attention i don't know what is. Just thinking of all the wonderfully delightful things i could do to that body...' _

**_'You will NOT touch Kagome!' _**Sesshomaru snarled unknowingly falling into his inner beasts trap.

_' umm... i am you so technicaly YOU'RE thinking these things, but it's strange... i thought you said you didn't like her? Or maybe your just obsessing over the fact that you DON'T like her so much that you fail to see that regardless of what you do or say you do like her, she has gained respect with you, you can not fool your inner beast Sesshomaru i AM you.' _His inner beast grinned as he felt Sesshomaru stiffen.

__

_'See, i know you Sesshomaru she is strong willed and can defend herself very well, you saw that as well as i did; you and i also saw...' _his inner battle with his beast was cut short due to Rin shutting the door after whispering a soft 'goodnight Sesshomaru-sama'.

He looked out the window once more trying to sort through his muddled mind that was running a million miles per hour. " Did she tease me because she likes me?" he asked himself in a soft whisper as he looked into the sky and let his mind wander to a certain raven haired fiery Miko.

Kagome sat at the fires edge staring into the dancing flames and suddenly felt her ears go hot, "hmm... someone must be talking about me." she said softly to herself as she looked up int othe star filled sky. It had been a week since her run in with Sesshomaru and she couldn't stop the smile spredding across her face at the look of indignation in his eyes when she challanged him, she knew very well that being chalanged by a human, a woman no less would be a giant blow to his ego. Regardless of what she had seen in the future she had started to think of Sesshomaru more and more as a friend. Why did she feel the need to push Sesshomaru and why was she being so playful and teasing with him, of corse it was fun but she didnt actualy know why she did it. Kagome sighed and shook her head, thinking about this sort of stuff was getting her nowhere and fast. She looked around the camp and smiled a soft smile as her eyes seemed to calm and her body relax, Shippo was cuddled into her side fast asleep mummbling something along the lines of "come back and let me eat you Mr.lollipop" Kagome giggled and patted him on the head. Miroku was leaning against a tree with Kilala on his sholder and some time during the night Sango had moved to be now leaning against his chest, Miroku was in for it in the morning and he didnt even do anything, Kagome let out a little giggle at the thought and Shippo stirred. She picked him up and walked over to her sleeping bag and gently placed him in, giving him her stuffed bear to cling to in place of herself and went to look for the only person who was missing from the group... Inuyasha.

Kagome followed the path along to where she knew Inuyasha would be, not only was his aura comming from the direction, but that is thedirection the soul stealers were headed. Kagome stopped behind a big tree and masked her aura and scent and watched the scene unfold, seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together didn't break her heart like it used to and that in intself surprised her, but not as much as what happened next.

"It's good to see you still come when I call for you Inuyasha," Kikyo said with a grin as she walked up to the Hanyou and placed a hand on his cheek.

"That's not why i came and you know it Kikyo," he replied in a soft voice as he pushed her hand away.

"So... let me guess," she hissed with narrow eyes, "you're here to tell me that you wish to leave me for my reincarnation is that it? You never loved me! if you had ever loved me you would keep the promise you made me 53 years ago and be ONLY mine! you promised me that when this is over that i could take you to hell and be at peace! you liked to me Inuyasha, you betrayed me!" she screamed in his face.

"No Kikyo," he whispered, "i didn't betray you, it's you who betrayed me. I SAW you with him, I SAW you damn RUT with him! dont you DARE tell me about betrayal! since you came back you have done NOTHING but brood over the past, try to kill Kagome who has done nothing to you and help the one who KILLED you! and you say that I and the betrayer! You have been dead for 53 years Kikyo, you are no longer the person i made the promise to all those years ago so i no longer have to keep it because she is gone forever." and with that he beganto walk away.

"You know," Kikyo said her head bowed so her bangs covered her eyes, "i have two things to say to you now Inuyasha, one Naraku was a better rut that you EVER could be, and two; he's planning on taking your little Kagome away forever," Smirking she lifted her head.

"What do you mean?" he asked, completely ignoring the fact that she had insulted him.

"What i mean is, my master has taken a little fancy to your little companion and wishes to make her his mate after she is properly broken of corse," she widely grinned atthe possibility that SHE would be the one to break her.

"he will NEVER get his hands on Kagome! not while i'm here!" he yelled his hand on Tetsuaga's hilt.

"oh and why would that be you pathetic Hanyou!" she hissed.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER AND I'LL KILL ANYONOE WHO TRIES TO TAKE HER FROM ME!" he yelled and swung his sword in Kikyo's direction.

"well... this just became interesting" said a figure sitting high in a tree. "i shall tell my master at once" thie figure said as he jumped off to inform his master to the west, along with another cloaked figure. As the two spies were running off to convey news to their respective masters Kagome was leaning againts the tree with wide eyes and a hand covering her mouth to stop the escaping gasp.

**_'Well... things are certainly looking interesting... and bad, what the hell am i going to do! i'm ment to be with Sesshomaru but what am i going to do about Inuyasha!' _**Kagome thought to herself as she silently walked back to camp and lay in her sleeping bag just as Inuyasha bound back into camp. Kagomepretended to be asleep as Inuyasha silently walked over and crouched down next to her and ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

" I won't let anything happen to you Kagome I promise, i'm not going to let anyone hurt the people i care about, no one will take you from me i swear it." and with that said he lept into his tree and felt into a half aware sleep, leaving Kagome to her wild and very confusing thoughts.

**END OF CHAPTER**

O.O woah Rin is wise... COOL!!!! well i thought i would show what was happening to Sesshomaru after kagomes little... 'stunt' so to speak... lol he's arguing with himself :P lol i love it!

:O and Inuyasha loves Kagome (big surprise there -.-) but hahaha Kikyo got shot down XD... sorry to all the Kikyo fans out there this isthe way i have to portray her due to plot line... you'll understand later

Anyway please read and review! THEY ARE MY LIFES ENERGY!!!!!

Ja ne


	8. Bathed In Moonlight

ok to clear some things up... Kagome was looking after Rin BEFORE the incident in the future and kagome was starting to develope feelings of freindship towards our beloved demon lord. For the people who questioned Kikyo's actions... there is a reason i asure you and it DOES have a point. YES this is a Sess/Kag story and i know that she has a choice on who to choose but her reasoning behind choosing sesshomaru is going to be clear in time as well. So all in all be patiant and things will reveal themselves in time just sit back and enjoy.

**Chapter 8 - Bathed By Moonlight**

Kagome walked on in silence, the events of lastnight running amuk in her mind; **_'What is going on?'_** she thought to herself **_'that was NOT normal... i don't know what it was but.. something... wasn't right about that meeting with Inuyasha and Kikyo'_**. Lost in her own world she didn't realise she had walked right off the cliff they were walking along and screamed, seconds later she was caught by Inuyasha who was looking at her with a pale face.

"What?" she said, looking innocently up at the Hanyou.

"What do you mean what!" he bellowed, "YOU JUST WALKED RIGHT OFF A CLIFF!" he was holding onto her for dear life, as though if he let go she would be pulled by some unknown force to her doom over the edge once more.

"I was just thinking Inuyasha, thats all," she said and pulled out of his arms to walk ahead of the group in a daze.

**_'Whats wrong with her?'_** the group thought.

They continued on the treck untill the sun was just about to set, the entire day they could not find a single lead for the shards so decided to make camp.

"Dinner's ready!" Kagome yelled while stiring the ramen.

"Keh, bout' time wench!" Came Inuyasha's irritated reply.

"Looks like someone's grumpy, is it because we didnt find any shards today?" Kagome asked, knowing full well no matter what he said, the reason he was grumpy and on edge was due to her brush with death earlier that day.

"Well with you all spaced out how the hell could we find one! you need to get your damn head out of the clouds and actualy start paying attention!" the Hanyou yelled trying to hide the fact he was still shaken after the incident.

Kagome inwardly flinched, she knew he was right her head HAD been in the clouds all day, so letting out and long exagerated sigh she did the very last thing the hanyou expected, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, i'll be more careful of my surroundings from now on ok," she said smiling up at him.

Slighlty taken back by the ease of this victory he simply nodded and slurped on his ramen.

"I'm going for my bath ok guys," Kagome said some time after dinner, "are you going to join me Sango?" she asked in the voice that ment she needed to talk to Sango, said demon slayer nodded and gathered her bathing supplies and followed her best friend.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, "did we miss something?"

"Don't even TRY to understand how those two communicate, it gives me a headache just thinkin' about it," the hanyou said as he cringed.

The moke sighed "i just hope it's nothing to worry about," he said as he continued to play with his prayer beads.

"Ok, what is it?" Sango said when they were finaly out Inuyasha's hearing range.

"Some things have... happened... and my life has gotten a LOT more complicated." Kagome said as the hotspring came into view.

"What do you mean? your life has always been complicated." Sango said with a giggle.

Kagome shook her head, "No, not that part of my life... i mean my... love... life" she said in a soft mumble her cheeks flaming red.

"I'm sorry i didn't head what you said Kagome you're going to have to speak up." Sango said trying to fight the smirk from revealing itself on her lips, she heard perfectly well what was said, but this isn't something that happens every day to her best friend.

Kagome groaned, "I said, my love life has become complicated," she said as she stripped down and dove into the water.

"That's what i thought you said," Sango exclaimed as she walked into the water, a grin planted firmly in her face

"This isnt funny Sango!" Kagome growled and splashed her friend with water.

Sango stood still, a look of indignation on her face from being splashed, but one look at her friends troubled face and she sighed and slipped the rest of the way into the water, "tell me whats happened."

Kagome recapped the last two weeks to her best friend who sat washing her hair, numerous times she would stop dead still and stare with wide eyes; namely the parts about Sesshomaru, Kagome finaly go to the part about Inuyasha and Kikyo's meeting the night before.

"Well," Sango breathed, " I see what you mean by complicated. Now i know why you we're acting the way you did and why you wern't afraid, But i still don't understand." Her brows knitted together in confusion.

"Nether do i Sango," she groaned as she dove under the water to rinse her hair.

"Well i'm going back to camp, we've been here for a while now and i don't want the guys to worry," Sango said as Kagome surfaced.

"Ok, but promise you won't tell anyone about what i've told you please Sango!" Kagome begged latching onto her friends arm.

"don't worry Kagome," Sango laughed, "I wont tell a soul, are you comming back to camp?" Sango asked as she began to dress after drying herself.

"No i think i'll stay here a little longer, it's peaceful here and i can clear my head. And if Inuyasha starts anything about me being alone, just remind him of the Nakaru doll." Kagome said with a giggle as she watched her best friend nod and walk back towards camp, the night was not over for Kagome just yet.

Sesshomaru drew his sword from the last demon who had dared to attack his ward, he had only been patroling a day and the attacks had already started, **_'Earlier than usual'_** he thought to himself as he cleaned the remains of the lizard youkai off his blade.

A small giggle errupted from behind him, "yey! Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin!" said Rin who was jumping up and down.

"silence Rin, you do not wish to bring more dangerous youkai do you?" he said in a soft but stern voice and the small girl instantly became quite, but you could still see the energy bubbling away insde by the way she jumped from one foot to another.

Suddenly a scent hit his nose and he growled **_'What is the idiotic half-bread doing this far into my lands!'_** he thought with a snarl

"What is it Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked in a hushed voice.

"My half-brother has ventured into my lands without concent," he replied, his voice hard

The girl instantly brighted and before she could think yelled out "KAGOME IS WITH HIM!" and instantly slapped her hand over her mouth with wide eyes a silent appology to her lord.

The demon lord stiffened at the name but nodded to his ward in a silent jesture of acceptance, his outward phisque was calm; but inside everything was racing around like mad. He was still sore from their last encounter and her blatent disrespect of his person, he growled at the memory.

"I am going to pay my dear little brother a visit," he said in a bored tone, but it was layered thick with the icy hatred he felt.

"Jaken, watch Rin; if she dies, you die," and with that he bagan to walk in the direction of his brothers camp only to stop not even 10 steps later and take a long sniff.

**_"What is that heavenly scent?'_** he purred in his mind, a mix of wildflowers and fresh rain with a hint of lavender, absentmindedly he veared from his path towards his brothers camp to an unknown destination. As he continued his small treck through the woods he began hearing a faint melody carried to him on the wind, the soft voice soothed his beast and calmed his very soul. As the sounds grew louder he found that it was a voice, a soft angelic voice singing nearby; the scent had grown strong as well **_'perhaps the two are connected,'_** he thought to himself. As the scent and heavenly melody became louder he found himself entering a hotspring and what he saw made his heart stop.

Sitting in the center of the hotspring was a godess, her black tressles cascaded down her back and in the moonlight they seemed to glow a vibrant blue; her pale ivory skin any demoness would kill for, her voice was that of an angel as she sung of unknown pain and suffering. He was entranced, he had never seen such a beautiful creature in his life; suddely the vision before him stiffened and became eerily silent, then in one swift motion she turned to face him and once again his heart stopped, she was beautiful. Her small but full pink lips, her flushed cheeks, her thick black lashes that framed her deep cerulian orbs that seemed to pull you in, the vision before him was breath taking. Bathed in moonlight she seemed to glow with the light of the gods, the water seemed like diamonds trickling down her skin; her chest heaved with each breath she took and her eyes were impossibly wide.

Her voice is what broke his trance, "Sesshomaru," the vision before him whispered his name with a mixture of feelings, he knew that voice.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he looked once again at the vision in the water and could not stop his eyes from going as wide as hers, it was his half-brothers wench; it was Kagome.

"What... what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she shakily reached for her towel and wrapped it around herslef and exited the water.

Sesshomaru watched each moved she made, silently cursing himself as he could not stop his mind as it watched how the water ran down her smooth legs as she exited the water, or how her towel slightly rode up as she bent to pick up her clothes fro a nearby rock. Clenching his teeth at his traitor of a mind he growled out loud before he could stop himself.

Standing back up Kagome turned to the irritated demon lord, "Oh quit being such a baby! if anyone should be upset here its me!" she said irritation evident in her voice.

Two seconds later she found herself pinned against a tree, a clawed hand at her throat, "Do not talk to this Sesshomaru like that again wench of you will suffer a painful end," he hissed.

Forgetting her state of undress her hands came up to his wrist as his grip tightened, what her mind failed to realise Sesshomaru's didn't, and his eyes rebelled and lowered as he watched her towel fall innocently to the ground.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

i know this was a short chapter but meh it's kinna like a filler or something like that, that i can write when i get a block or when i'm bored or something lol. but yeah CLIFFY! MWAHAHAHA!

now... GIVE ME MA LIFE ENERGY! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! lol or i'll leave it here **_grins evilly_**

_**Ja ne**_


	9. Accidents Happen

ok first of all i would like to say to MysteriousStranger... your review is by far the most entertaining review i have had in any of my fanfictions... those two words make me crack up every time i read them to the point of tears XD... and another thing... WOAH to all the reviewness i'm getting O.O hahaha i know i'm evil but thats what makes stories interesting no? i knows is took a lot of time to update and i'm really sorry for that... i kinna had some bad stuff happen in the family and i couldnt concentrate, add onto that writers block and NOONE would have a chance of writing anything lol anyways...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!

(oh one other little thing... i changed the rating of this fic to M cause yeah it's probly gunna get really violent and more than likely sexual later on in the story)

Chapter 9 - Accidents Happen

His mind was blank as he stared at the innocent peice of cloth on the ground, he blinked and his eyes traveled up her body and involentarily stoped at her chest; he swallowed hard and his cheeks we stained with a very light, almost unnoticable shade of pink. Kagome didn't know what to think, she was being pinned to a tree by what seemed to be a closet pervert for a demon; her initial shock had begun to ware off and she was pissed.

"WHAT do you think you're doing!" she hissed, "Stop staring at me you pervert!"

This seemed to snap Sesshomaru back from his little trance, "This Sesshomaru was not staring!" he growled out.

"Bullshit Sesshomaru! you're STILL staring at my damn chest!" She said and let out a sound that sounded strangely like a growl, which in all honesty wasnt helping Sesshomaru's condition one bit.

"I would refrain from making such noises woman," he hissed out through clenched teeth, if it wernt for his years of mental training he would have lost all control by now.

"I'll do whatever i want you puffed up dog!" she said as her hand came at his face, nails at the ready to rake across his face. Unfortunately he saw that comming, what he didnt see comming was the smirk that made it way onto her lips or the blinding pain he suddenly felt in his nether regon. From his new position kneeling down on the ground, he saw her pick up her towel and wrap herself in it once again and walk over to him.

"Accidents happen Sesshomaru," she grinned, "you might want to remember that for next time you run into me," and with that he watched her walk into the forest with nothing but the sound of blood pumping through his veins.

_**' Revenge is a very sweet dish Miko, and i will enjoy mine to the fullest'**_ he growled out in his head as he waited for the pain to subside.

Kagome's heart was pounding as she walked along the path, in all her wildest dreams she had NEVER immagined she would do what she just did; she had sighed her own death warrent. As she tried to slow down her racing heart and stop her shaking limbs she donned her clothing and began to think of a way out of her current situation, then it hit her; Sesshomaru couldn't kill her. She began to grin and calm at those thoughts but that grin quickly turned into a frown and she bit her lower lip in worry, just because he couldn't kill her doesnt mean he cant hurt her; oh boy was she in trouble. So caught up in her thoughts she didnt notice someone behind her untill a hand landed on her shoulder and she screamed for all she was worth.

"DAMN IT WENCH! YOU WANNA MAKE ME DEFF NOW TOO!" Inuyasha yelled while rubbing his abused ears. Kagome wipped around so fast it made her head spin and latched onto the now confused Hanyou.

"What is it Kagome? whats got you so sca..." then it hit him, his brothers scent; he growled low in his throat and tightened his grip on Kagomes form.

"Did he hurt you Kagome? What did that bastard do to you!" His need to protect her became almost overwhelming in strength.

"Ow! Inuyasha, can you loosen up a bit; i've grown used to breathing," she rasped out and he instantly held her at arms length looking over her for any injuries.

"Inuyasha i'm fine, he didn't hurt me ok," she said bringing the Hanyou in for a hug.

"You're not leaving my sight again!" he whimpered as he held on for dear life.

Watching the scene before her made her want to vomit if she could, she wanted nothing more than to rip her pretty little reincanations hair out a strand at a time. Yes she had gotten over the fact that Inuyasha had chosen Kagome over her, she had realised that months ago and so became friends with Kagome; but she like any other woman dead or alive she felt the stinging barbs of jelousy. But things had begun happening to her recently, very strange things that she couldnt fathom; she had no idea what happened because she seemed to be dragged into a void each time she was near the little group of travelers known and Inuyasha and company. As she expected the lightheadedness started to set in, but something was different about it this time; she heard something, like laughter that chilled to the bone. Her eyes grew wide as the laughter became louder, almost ringing in her ears; she then felt her hand reach up behind her and pull and arrow from her quiver and her bow from her shoulder and notch the arrow.

_**'NO! please stop this!'**_ she screamed in her head _**'i dont want this anymore please!' **_but her hands kept moving and she could do nothing to stop it.

_**"Ahhhh my little pet,"**_ Said the voice in her head,_** "But this is what I want, did you really think i would just let you leave my services without some way of controling you?"**_ he asked, voice dripping with sick and twisted amusement__

_**'Naraku...'**_ She whispered fearfully in her head and then all went black.

Inuyasha stiffened when he sensed a farmiliar presence and ducked just before an arrow went whistling over their heads, his heartbeat rising with his temper.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He screamed at Kikyo.

"I told you Inuyasha, he wants her which means you're not aloud near her mutt!" she said smirking at the way his temper spiked and Kagomes face was full of confusion.

"What's going on Kikyo? i thought you were our friend, why did you shoot at us?" Kagome asked taking a step out of Inuyashas arms towards the dead Miko.

"Friend?" She laughed, "I'm DEAD, what used do i have for friends? you are weak all of you, frail and weak and having pathetic people like you around just makes me as weak as you; i would rather die now than be friends with a worthless peice of flesh like you," she hissed out through narrowed teeth at Kagome.

Kagome thought her heart would just about stop, no one had ever said such cold ruthless words to her and seemed like they actualy ment it; so she did the only thing her mind could register her to do, she turned and ran.

Inuyasha started after her but an arrow pinning his shoulder to a tree prevented him, "uh, uh, uh, bad boy; you're not aloud to follow her," she laughed and walked off slowly in the direction Kagome had taken.

Inuyasha sat trying to remove himself from the tree, but everytime he tried to remove the arrow he was shocked with energy, "fuck, this is juuuuuuuuuuust great," he sighed, all he could do was wait for someone to find him from his party.

Kagome ran, the blinding pain in her heart was that bad she couldn't even cry; she came to a stop in a feild and flopped in the flowers to catch her breath.

"Why?" she asked in panted breaths.

"Why what Miko?" asked a deep voice from behind her, and her heart lept into her throat as she spun around and grew as white as a ghost as she stared at the not so amused Sesshomaru sitting on a rock not even ten feet from her.

"Um... hi.." she managed to squeak out.

"Something is wrong miko, tell this Sesshomaru what it is now." he demanded never once taking his eyes off her.

Well that just did it, who was he to think he could DEMAND her tell him whats wrong she felt her anger boil, "Who do you think you are bucko! you can NOT just tell me what to do ok! i'm not in the mood for your pompus attitude now just take a hike!" she spat as she stood and began to walk away.

_**'did she... did she just tell this Sesshomaru he was pompus?'**_ he asked in his head__

_'yup'_ his inner beast chuckled

_**'wait... she she just tell me piss off!?'**_ he growled to his beast, his only reply was the hysteric laughter of his beast and the feeling he was nodding his head.

Sesshomaru's vision began to cloud with red and his nails and fangs elongate, this was the last straw for him; he could take no more of her disregard for him. He was just about to grab her to spin her around to look at him when he saw an arrow heading straight for her and reacted purely on instinct and dragged her to the ground. His vision cleared and he looked down at that which he had just saved, or so he had though; his eyes widened as he looked at the four very large and very deep gash marks down her back.

_'WHAT DID YOU DO!'_ howled his beast

_**'I... I dont know, i reacted on instinct; but i never had a chance to...'**_ his eyes widened and he had the unfarmiliar emotion of guilt almost suffocating him.

_'You forgot to retract your claws...'_ his inner beast whispered in disbelief

_**'It was an accident...'**_ he whispered in his mind.

Suddenly a small noise from below them brought their attention back to the very quickly dying miko, "It hurts" she managed to grind out and then she went still.

His heart stopped beating when he had heard hers do the same, he had killed her; it may have been an accident but he had killed her.

END OF CHAPTER!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... now do you see why Kikyo has been acting strangely???????? and gasps OH NOES! Sesshy killed Kagome :O

I'll update asap cause i got ma muse back for writing :D

later my lufferly readers

P.S. I know it's short but bare with me lol and i know Sesshy is OOC in this chapter but there is a reason, he's got lots of different emotions running around inside him and he doesnt know how to deal with them she the turmoil is kinna showing through.


	10. Slip Of The Tongue

thank you for all the wonderful reviews... love you all very much... and i'm aloud to be evil . it's in the job discription lol. does happy dance well here it is :D ENJOY!

**Chapter 10 - Slip Of The Tongue**

Sesshomaru stared down at the lifeless body before him, and for the very first time in his life he felt the cold hard slap of regret sink deep into his soul. He was so riled up by her that he hadn't even thought before he acted and it made things extremely difficult for him, because not only did he not want this feeling but he also wanted to talk to the girl. Sighing he stood and withdrew the life giving blade Tensaiga and swiped it over her body, but the sword as it had done on many ocasion refused to work.

"What! why wont you work!" he growled at the sword, in return he flet a sudden jolt of power in his hand... his sword had just attacked him.

_'Well thats new...' _commented his beast as he stated at the sword from within his cage.

_**'What is going on! first this blasted thing refuses to work now it is attacking this Sesshonarus' person!' **_

_'Seems that way don't it' _ his beast Chuckled, for once he was glad that his master kept him caged, because while caged he felt nothing and that shock had to have hurt.

_**'If it wern't for the fact this was a legacy of my fathers i would have this melted down for scrap!' **_he growled out to his beast and recieved another jolt.

_'Well i don't think it likes that idea very much' _his beast chuckled.

He mentaly glared at his beast _**'You seem to find all this highly amusing'**_in reply he got a grin, _**'you forget one thing though beast'**_ he said.

_'And what is that'_his beast grinned.

_**'If the sword will not work then the girl stays dead' **_that seemed to sober his beast as the grin died to be replaced by wide eyes and flattened ears.

_'NO! you have to save her! NOW!'_ his beast growled out in a whimper, _'... please master, save her... i like her'_

Sesshomarus' eyes widened, his beast never said please for anything... EVER, and now he was saying it to save a human girls life which he had accidentaly taken, _**'I would if this blasted thing would work!'**_

_'Please master, try everything'_his beast pleaded.

_**'WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM DOING! I DO NOT WISH FOR HER TO DIE EITHER BUT THIS DAMN THING IT STILL REMAINING DORMANT! WHAT ELSE CAN I DO!'**_ he finally snapped at his beast, "I do not want her gone" he whispered.

The sword hummed to life and let of a warm glow that spead warmth through out his entire being, Sesshomaru blinked in surprise and shook his head to clear his thoughts; with a quick clean stoke above her body he waited on baited breath. When she took in a greedy gulp or air he released the breath he hadn't realised he had held and he felt nothing short of relief when she opened her eyes and turned them to stare straight at him.

"What happened?" Asked Kagome groggily as she sat up, "I feel like i've been hit by a truck"

Sesshomaru silently wondered what a truck was but mentaly shugged it of, he would ask her of it later, "You died." was his short, to the point answer.

Her head snapped up to look at him with wide eyes, "How?" she managed to squeak out as bits and peices of the previous events came back to her.

"The dead Miko followed you and attepted to end your life, almost succeeding as well had it not been for me removing you from harms way. But unfortunately, there was a complication when i pulled you down." He said, slightly shifting where he stood, a clear sign of nervousness.

"What happened Sesshomaru, please tell me," she softly begged.

"In my riled state i forgot to retract my claws and they were fully elngated when i pulled you down." he said looking anywhere but at her face, the guilt he felt when he did was almost overwhelming.

Her hand came up to cover the gasp that came from the news of her recent demise, her mind spinning in a whirl of emotions; what should she feel, Anger? Thankfulness? Irritation? but none of them she was feeling. What she was feeling was a warmth that spread through out her body and made her heart flutter, was she starting to develope feelings for the stotic lord already? He had killed her by trying to save her, and by looking at his current posture he felt extremely guilty for it; his normaly regal posture was slightly slumped and he refused to look her at all. Smiling Kagome stood and walked behind the Taiyoukai and wrapped her arms around his waist, noticing the way he instantly stiffened she spoke as to not make him feel worse than he did.

"Thank you," She whispered, "Even after everything i said to you, you still tried to save me; so thank you Sesshomaru" her grip tightened slightly before she let go and turned to walk back towards the village, if she had of looked back she would have seen a wide eyed Taiyoukai turn around with the most adorable blush staining his usual porceline face.

Kagome returned to the village to be crushed into a pair of strong arms before she could blink, "Are you ok Kagome? she didnt hurt you did she?" The Hanyou asked franticaly looking her over for injury.

"I'm fine Inuyasha, just tired is all. I got away from Kikyo with sesshomaru's help." She sighed as she felt him stiffen. _**'5...4...3...2...1'**_

"WHAT!" he yelled.

_**'Right on que'**_ she thought, mentaly rolling her eyes, _**'always so predictable, he's never going to learn... hmmm mabye i'll get a squirter bottle like i use on Buyo' **_she thought completly ignoring the Hanyou and giggled at her thoughts.

"HEY! are you listening to me!? Kagome!" Inuyasha huffed.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, what did you say?" she asked, completly oblivious to all but her own private thoughts.

"What's wrong with you, you're spacin out a lot more; how can we collect the damn shards if you ain't payin attention!" _**'Oh shit... ok bad thing to say'**_ he mental berated himself as he watched the now well known 'sitting smile'.

"You know what Inuyasha, you're right... i am spacing out a lot more but that's MY business, and another thing, I..." she never got to finish her scentance as her hand were suddenly clasped into someones hands.

She blinked as she looked at the hands and then up at Koga, "oh... hi Koga" she said with a confused blink, when had he arrived?

"How's my woman" he asked with a fang filled grin.

"HEY FLEA BAG, SHE AIN'T YOUR WOMAN!" Inuyasha yelled from behind the Wolf demon.

Koga turned around, "you still here mutt face? why don't you run along and leave Kagome's protection to a real man" Koga cockily replied.

"Oh yea! well at least i ain't dumb enough not to take a hint that i ain't wanted," he growled back.

"Are you saying that my woman doesn't want me?" Koga growled back, turning to completely face his rival.

Inuyasha smirked, "That's exactly what i'm sayin ya mangy wolf!"

"Why you good for nothin half breed! why would she want you when she could have a REAL man! and a powerful full demon like me!" Koga stated puffing out his chest.

Inuyasha laughed, "trust you to think so highly of yourself, you probly think you can have any woman; well you can't have this one! she's off limits she's mine!" he growled out

"The hell she is! she's my woman! if you wanna claim her you gotta fight for her!" Koga challanged him.

"I never thought you would ask." He grinned and prepaired to attack.

"THAT IS IT!!" Kagome yelled stopping both men in their tracks, "I have had just about ENOUGH of this ego driven posturing! let me tell you both something" she stated first turning to Koga.

"You! i will NEVER be you woman Koga, i'm you friend and I only every will you your friend. If you can't understand that then mabye you'll understand this, i refuse your courting; you are unworthly to be my mate but are a worthy and trusted ally and i don't want that to change," she told him gently but firmly and her heart clenched as she watched his face fall and the hurt plainly visible in his eyes.

She turned to the Hanyou when she heard sniggering, "and YOU!" she said pointing an accusing finger at the now frightened Hanyou, "You need to keep you're emotions in check mister! that means NO becomming jealous whenever Koga comes to visit, NO blowing up at me cause you've had a bad day or we didn't find a shard or some crap like that and STOP ACTING LIKE A DAMN CHILD AND SO OVERPROTECTIVE! i mean GOD... even SESSHOMARU would be better as my mate then either of you two, at lest HE listens!" as soon as the words had left her mouth her hands came up to slap over them but it was to late... the words had been said.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

mwahahahah another cliffy lol i know you all hate it but it's fun to leave you hanging :P... well i'll update later on toodles


	11. I Didn't Mean I Didn't Mean It

i know it takes me a bit to update sometimes and i know that it has a lot of gramatical errors and spelling errors in it but i'm doing the best with what i have, i dont believe in getting my story checked over before posting because this is a fan fiction writen by me with my own hands, i know it might seem trivial to some people who like a story that is structured properly but i dont want anyone touching a story that i created. It is in no way shape or form going to be published as it is only a bit of fun that was unleashed by my overactive imagination but it is still something that i have worked on from my heart and i dont want to ruin that by having someone "fix" my work. It was writen by me there for should be how i wrote it... errors and all, i hope that you can all understand that and i'm glad that you all like my story so far. Well here is what you all have been waiting for :) enjoy

**Chapter 11 - I Didn't mean i didn't mean it**

The clearing was deathly silent as the group of shard hunters waited on baited breath for the onslaught they knew was about to come, after Kagome's little slip both Inuyasha and Kouga had gone as stiff as a board and eye as wide as possible.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Yelled the hanyou as he recovered from his initial shock, "Are you saying that...that BASTARD would make a better mate than me?" he bellowed, face red from anger.

"For once i agree with muttface over here!" Kouga said thrusting his thumb in Inuyasha's Direction, "What in the seven hells has gotten into your brain, is it broken or something?"

"LOOK!" the now angry girl yelled, "This is STUPID! i was angry at you both and i said something i didnt mean OK, GOD i'm sorry! he's the enemy for crying out loud! what is it with the testosterone levels today!" she yelled while pacing, unknown to the fluxuation in a power level just beyond the forests edge or the silent lone figure walking away from the quabling group.

"Keh, you should be wench" said Inuyasha, "we all know you don't even have the brain power to pick a decent mate anyway," he said with a small pout and crossing his arms in a huff.

"Baka" the kit mumbled under his breath.

"Are you ever going to learn Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"What! what'd i do!?" he asked turning to the monk who did nothing but shake his head and point behind Inuyasha.

When he turned around his ears flattened against his skull instictively as he looked at a very angry Kagome, as he went to open his mouth to appologise a loud **"SIT BOY!"** echoed through the silent forest.

"Stupid Inuyasha, stupid males... I HATE THEM ALL!" Kagome yelled to no one in particular on her little walk to vent her frustrations.

"Well," someone laughed, "It's not offten i see such a fine specimen alone, and i must admit you are a very beautiful one at that" said the deep rich baratone voice from the shadows.

Kagome stiffened and spread out her aura on instinct to find if this was a threat, "Who are you?" she asked, looking around for any sign of her viewer.

"My name is Maoru beautiful preistess" he said while walking out of the shadows, "and what might yours be?"

She gasped as so got a look at her present company, his tall 6'4" fame held high and proud with large braud shoulders and a body that could rival Sesshomaru's. His skin was pale but not deathly so, his hair was a deep blue that looked almost black in the shadows but shone a vibrant blue in the light and fell down to just below his knees. His face looked as if carved from rock, perfect jawline and cheekbones and his eyes were the most peircing deep sapphire blue that seemed to draw a person in. He has an air of sensuality about him but also one of autority that had to be obeyed.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked avoiding the question of her name, many who were after the shards knew her name and she didnt quite know yet if to trust him.

"I am hunting for someone, he has been neglecting his duties and it is my job to bring him back." he informed well aware of the fact that she had dodged his question.

"Well who is it you're looking for, i might be able to help. Although the only males i've seen recently is Kouga, the baka Inuyasha and his brother." she spat out.

Maoru raised a brow, "You know of lord Sesshomaru?" he asked his surprise evident in his voice.

"Know him! i've seen him more today that i would have liked! FIRST that baka decided to try and kill me while i was having a bath only to me end up pinned to a tree wearing nothing! THEN he follows me and kills me while trying to protect me! i mean talk about a split personality!" she huffed and leaned against a tree.

She looked up to see him with slightly wide eyes and a small tick at the edge of his lip that threatened to turn into a smile and a slight laugh, "So you're here to find Sesshomaru huh?" she asked while pushing away from the tree, he nodded not trusting his voice at that moment, "well, i'll help you then" she said and started walking in the direction she last senced Sesshomaru.

"Quite curious" Maoru whispered to himself, "This will certainly be interesting" and with that and a smirk firmly planted on his lips he followed Kagome to find Sesshomaru.

They found him sitting on a cliff face staring out to sea and much to Kagome's horror Maoru threw a rock at him, which he caught and growled at the intrusion.

"What are you doing here wench!" he growled out not turning around.

"ok... not exactly the greeting i was after, hello to you too Sesshomaru, "Kagome bit out sarcasticaly.

"Do not test my patiance woman," he said unfolding himself to his full intimidating hight and walking over to tower over Kagome.

"Oh no you dont!" she said poking him in the chest which earnt a raised brow from their now forgotten spectator, "You are NOT going to intimidate me mister! no matter how hard you try!" she said as she glared up at him with all her might.

"Leave me in peace, and just go you infernal woman!" he ground out through clenched teeth as he gripped her hand and pulled it away from his chest.

"OW! that hurt ya know!" she said massaging the abused apendage, "What is your problem! i thought we were becoming friends!"

"Really?" he asked his voice as icy as the winds, "That is not what i overheard earlier," he said and somthing flickered through his eyes to fast for her to notice, but Maoru did and his eyes widened.

"What are you talking about!?" she yelled, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks, "Oh my god! Sesshomaru how dence can you be! you know how your brother is! what do you think he would have done if i told him that i was forming a friendship with his hated brother?" She said waving her hands in the air in frustration.

"Do not try and deny what you said wench, i heard it with my own ears and they do not lie, now leave before you loose your life." he hissed, eyes narrowed to slits.

"Fine," she said on the verge of tears, "If you don't want to believe i said that just to get him off my case then fine, but i didn't mean it Sesshomaru it was a lie... all of it" and with that she walked off into the forest.

When she was out of sight and hearing range Maoru spoke up, "You are falling for her Sesshomaru... arn't you" he asked a knowing smile on his lips.

"You might be my oldest friend, but right now Maoru i will not hesitate to kill you." Sesshomaru said and turned West, back to his duty but he could not shake the feeling of weight apon his heart.

_**'it is not the fact that she said the half breed would make a better mate.'**_ he tried to tell himself _**'it is not..'**_ he whispered in his mind, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't convince his heart and the first seeds of Jelousy were planted.

**END OF CHAPTER**

I KNOW i took like ages and this is kinna short but i'm working on it... i'm having a few problems with family atm and i'm helping out quite a few friends as well... i feel like a damn Pshcyatrist... i should start charging . 

anywhos love you all

P.S. and yes... later on Sesshy has more to be jealous of then just our favorite mutt and Kouga cough Maoru cough :P

sorry about the shortness... kinna hard to write atm :( so bare with me


	12. Black Leather & Velvet

lol thank you for all your enthusiastic replies to my story so far :P I'm glad you all like it so much. as always with the disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I DO own this story!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 12 - Black Leather & Velvet**

Two weeks had passed since she had seen Sesshomaru and it wasn't uneventful, Naraku's attacks had doubled and their encounters with stray demons after the shards had also increased. All Kagome wanted was a break, just a small break to recharge her batteries and move away from the edge of snapping.

"This is disgusting," Kagome said as she cringed as she swiped the very fresh and very smelly demon guts of the now dead demon from her face, "Could you have at least WARNED me before you decided to make the damn thing explode Miroku!" She growled out.

"My lady! Your words wound me, I was about to warn you but the effect of the sutra activated before it was meant to," Said the monk while looking somewhere other than her face.

Kagome looked down and shrieked and covered her now see though white top she was wearing, "HENTAI!" she screamed, "You just wanted an excuse to get something liquid on these clothes!"

"Well I did have something else in mind but I doubt you would have approved," he stated with a suggestive wiggle of his brow and a lecherous grin.

**SMACK, THUD**

He now lay twitching on the ground with a small stream of blood trickling out of his nose from where Kagome had punched him in the nose and a large bump on his head from where Sango had hit him with her boomerang.

"Great," she sighed, "This was the last clean clothes I had!" she wailed and plopped onto the ground next to her bag. Suddenly she sat up straight with a huge grin and grabbed her bag and began walking to the hot springs nearby.

"Where do you think you're going wench!" Inuyasha's gruff voice was heard.

"To take a bath puppy, now be a good boy and look after camp while I'm gone." She said with a wave of her hand over her shoulder, while the Hanyou stood slack jawed to shocked to move, _**'Did she just call me a puppy?'**_ was his confused whisper in his mind.

Kagome hummed happily to herself as she came to the hot springs and began to undress, she reached into her bag and pulled out her bathing supplies as well as a rather large bag ad she grinned, "I knew it would have been a good idea to pack this." She said with a triumphant smirk and dove into the water to cleanse her tired and aching body.

As she rose from under the surface she sighed, "You know Maoru, being a peeping tom doesn't suit you," she said loud into the foliage and was greeted with the sound of an amused male chortle.

"I see I can not hide from you Kagome, I was simply admiring your beauty from afar as to not disturb your cleansing." He said with a formal bow.

"Cut the formal crap I hate it, if you want to get to know me act like yourself." She said massaging her shampoo into her hair.

He looked at her for a moment shocked at her statement but then smirked and plopped onto the ground in quite and undignified manner, "As you wish my lady," was his reply.

"And NO titles! It's Kagome, not lady or whatever." She said and then ducked under the water to rinse and he laughed outright this time.

"Now I see why he is so smitten with you." He said amusement dancing in his sapphire eyes.

"Huh?" was her not so intelligent reply with the slight cock of her head.

"It is nothing to worry yourself over Kagome, you she see in all due time." And with that statement his grin grew.

"Whatever," Kagome mumbled, "Um…. Maoru, can you umm… turn around so I can get out please," She asked her face as red is a beet.

"Of course Kagome," he said as he stood and turned to face the forest to keep an eye out for danger.

Kagome strode from the water and dried herself and grinned widely as she opened to bag and emptied its content on the ground. She took her time getting ready and Maoru was curious as to what she was doing, but his honor would not allow him to turn and investigate as she could still be unclothed.

"It's ok Maoru, you can turn around now." Kagome said with a giggle and waited to see what he thought of her new out. As Maoru turned and got sight of Kagome his eyes almost popped out of his skull. Her new outfit was a black leather corset with purple velvet trimmings and purple ties, attached to the corset was a long piece of black leather that went down to just past her knees and met at her hips both front and back, a black velvet jacket that came across the top of her back and ran down to her wrists, leaving her cleavage in full view; and a pair of black knee high boots, her weapons were attached in the same fashion as before, her swords at her side and her Sai in her leg sheaths. Her hair was down and had a slight wavy curl to it and her eyes were rimmed with a layer of eye liner and mascara, her lids were covered in a thin layer of dark grey eye shadow giving them a smoky appearance and enhancing her already noticeable blue eyes and her lips had a slightly glossy shine; all in all she looked like a dark temptress, the complete opposite of her nature.

"What? You don't like?" she said spinning around.

Shaking out of his stupor Maoru gulped and shook his head negative, "On the contrary Kagome, you look beautiful." He said, _**'She will be ours'**_ he beast roared in his head and his eyes widened and alarm; that had never happened before.

"Well I must take my leave, good day to you Kagome," and with that he sped off as fast as he could.

"What a weird guy," Kagome mused as she shook her head and packed her things and headed back to camp.

**END OF CHAPTER**

I know this is just like a filler thing but I thought I might put in where Maoru first started to have feelings for Kagome, as you can see starting off as lust but it will develop over time 3… anyhow ill give you guys a little bit on what's going to happen in the next chapter:P since you're all wonderful and dedicated readers.

_**Kagome and they group and continuing their search and come across a fight between Sesshomaru and one of Naraku's incarnations. During the battle another of the incarnations sneaks up while everyone is fighting and kidnaps Rin. How will Sesshomaru react to this, and how will Kagome react as Rin is like a daughter, note to Naraku; never steal one of Sesshomaru's pack and NEVER touch Kagome's friends or family because revenge is sweet and very painful.**_

**Next Chapter: Naraku's Mistake**


	13. Naraku's Mistake

**Chapter 13 – Naraku's Mistake**

As Kagome entered the campsite she couldn't help but giggle, the entire camp had come to a standstill. Miroku was actually blushing staring wide-eyed at the camps newest occupant, Sango was staring in awe at the new Kagome with a small smile on her lips; while Inuyasha and Kouga who had recently joined the small group on their hunt for shards stopped dead still and stared with wide hungry eyes.

"What?" Kagome asked innocently slightly cocking her head to the side, but inside she was laughing like mad.

"What do you mean what?!" Inuyasha choked out in a squeak, "What the hell is that!?"

"Oh this?" she said motioning to her new outfit, "this is what I'm going to be wearing from now on, got a problem with it?" she asked raising a brow at the irritated Hanyou.

"Damn right I got a problem with it!" Inuyasha yelled, "It's…. it's…" he began stumbling over his words.

"It's damn hot! That's what it is!" Kouga said his tail swishing back and forth in his excitement.

"Yeah… wait, no that's not what I meant to say! Damn wolf!" Inuyasha said in a huff turning away to hide the blush that now stained his cheeks.

Kagome sighed, "I have nothing else to wear Inuyasha, you can thank Miroku for that," she said sending a half hearted glare towards said monk.

Kouga grinned and turned to the monk, "Thank you monk, and I really mean that!" he flashed him a fang filled grin and turned back to admiring 'his' woman.

"I was being sarcastic Kouga," Kagome said as she sighed in defeat, demons would never get her humour. Kagome looked to the sky and smiled, "ok people, time to get going; we've got a long way to travel if we're going to find any shards today so lets go." She said with a grin as she began walking only to stop and turn to look at Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha could you please carry that for me?" she said pointing to her back pack, "it would mean so much to me if you could." She said smiling and then continued to walk away without giving him a chance to respond.

The sun was high as were Kagome's spirits, the day had been wonderful so far; Inuyasha was doing as he was told without much fuss, Kouga was keeping his hands to himself, though the same could not be said for his eyes and they had found three shards!!

Kagome sighed and then laughed spinning around, "Nothing could spoil this day for me," she said head raised skyward with arms stretched out as she spun on the spot. But her high was short lived as a blood curdling scream was heard in the not to distant forest and Kagome's instincts kicked in and her eyes widened with fear as she recognised the voice, "Rin!" she yelled and ran toward the scream, with the rest of the group hot on her trail.

What they found was Rin being dragged off by no doubt some of Naraku's minions while Sesshomaru was slashing through demon after demon to get to her, his whip casting an eerie green glow around the forest. Kagome looked over to Rin and gasped, the young girl she had come to care for was battered and bruised, blood seeped from a wound on the side of her head but she kept thrashing, doing all she could to free herself, even going as far as biting one of her captors. All movement stopped in the clearing as Kagome walked in her miko powers crackled around her to an intensity none had ever seen, her hair fanned out behind her giving her a dark halo, her eyes were pure white with pink energy crackling within, the flow of her energy caressed her skin and flowed outwards warning others of her power as she walked towards those who held Rin.

"If you value your lives let her go now," Kagome hissed at them, even her voice held tremendous power.

"Now, now my pet; we can't have that now can we?" came the all too familiar voice from the shadows.

Kagome's powers flared as she hissed, "Naraku! Where are you, you filth! What was the point of trying to take Rin?"

"Ha ha, what do you mean tried; I will have her by the end of this encounter my dear, and you can not stop me." As he spoke the air became thick with Miasma and everyone collapsed to their knees as Naraku emerged from the Shadows.

"I told you my sweet, just as I said you would be mine," he said as he kissed her, a twisted smirk on his lips. Kagome due to her current state could do little more than bite him and he drew back with a start, "Feisty aren't we, they strongest spirits are always the most fun to break." He said with a smirk and left with what he had come for, Rin.

As the Miasma cleared Kagome stayed kneeling on the ground her hands in fists, her face shadowed by her bangs.

"Listen Kagome, we'll get her back." Sango said as she lent down to comfort her friend.

"You most certainly will not, you have caused more trouble than you are worth; I will retrieve my ward, do not interfere or you will die by my hand," came the cold frigid voice of Sesshomaru and Kagome lost it.

"What gives you the right?" Kagome said still kneeling.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru said, turning to face her.

"What gives you the right to say that?" Kagome asked slowly standing, till she was at her full hight, but her face was still in shadow.

"Rin is my ward, she has nothing to do with you; and never would have if she had no insisted so much." Sesshomaru sneered at Kagome, taking out his frustration on the nearest thing, her.

That was the final straw, "What the HELL gives you the right you overbearing bastard!" she hissed as her head shot up, the pure hatred and loathing taking Sesshomaru off guard. "Do you ever think of anyone but yourself? Do you even pay ATTENTION to anyone but yourself! No you're behind your walls, behind your mask so no one can get in; you're to busy trying to protect yourself that those around you get put in harms way! Rin LOVES you like her father! She looks up to you, sees you as a hero, her hero and what do you do Sesshomaru? You hide, like you always do, you revert into yourself so no one can get close; even going so far as to push the best thing that's happened to you away. You say I have no right Sesshomaru? Well guess what, YOU have no right! You may have clothed her and protected her but I have done MORE for her than you have, I have loved her like my own child!" By this time tears had begun streaming down her face as she stared at the stunned Tai Youkai before her. "You have two choices Sesshomaru, you can either go off on your own and PROVE to me that I was right in what I just said, or you can come with us and help get her back where she belongs and teach Naraku NEVER to steal a member of our pack again!" Kagome was so worked up in her abuse of the Tai Youkai that she didn't notice her slip, but Sesshomaru and the others certainly had.

"Well Sesshomaru what's it going to be are you coming with us?" Kagome asked looking towards the direction they had taken. And for once the great Sesshomaru Tai Youkai of the west had nothing to say, so he did the only thing his dignity would allow, he nodded.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Woah! Sorry I haven't updated in ages but hey… at least I am right lol… I know it's liiiiiiittle different than I had imagined at first but meh it seems ok to me lol XD.

Remember REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE:D

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	14. Hell Has Officially Frozen Over

**Chapter 14 – Hell Has Officially Frozen Over**

**Chapter Notes**

**-- Chide means to reprimand or Scold **

They had been travelling two days since Rin's abduction and an awkward air hung about the group; Sesshomaru had pretty much kept to himself, while the rest of the group felt unease about him being there.

"GOD!" Kagome shouted as she stopped in her tracks, "This is pathetic, what the hell is wrong with you all." She chide, "We have a BIG problem here that needs to be sorted out and you guys STILL can't get over the fact that to get her back, we NEED to be together for it to work!" She huffed emphasizing some words to get her point across. She turned to see shocked faces behind her and sighed in defeat, "Just forget it..." she mumbled as she kept walking.

2 Hours Later

Kagome had fallen to the back of the group and turned to Sesshomaru, she sighed and kept her eyes forward, "Maoru's been following us for about an hour you know," she said as she examined her nails.

Sesshomaru looked down at her in mild shock, _**'how did she know that?'**_ he thought to himself, "hn" he said as he faced forward once more.

"Wow, the great Sesshomaru lord of the western lands grunts it's a miracle" she teased and everyone stopped dead in their tracks waiting for the inevitable blow to Kagome for her insolence.

Sesshomaru stiffened and glared at her, "This Sesshomaru does not grunt," he growled out at her. Kagome was laughing like mad on the inside, she always felt a bit mischievous around Sesshomaru recently.

"Really?" she questioned innocently, "Sounded like a grunt to me," she said while placing a finger on her lip as she gained a look of deep thought.

"Yes," she affirmed with a nod of her head, "Definitely a grunt."

Sesshomaru growled at her audacity, "Wench stop insulting this Sesshomaru if you wish to live." His hissed, his eyes seeping red.

Kagome just smirked and turn to face him, "Oh really? And what are you," she said poking him in the chest, "going to do Sesshomaru? I've already told you," she said as she grabbed the front of his clothes and with an amazing show of strength pulled him down to her level, "You. Can't. Kill. Me." She whispered softly into his ear, causing him to involuntarily shudder.

Two seconds later she found herself pinned to a tree with a very pissed off Tai Youkai, "Wench I suggest you stop this NOW" he barked out at her, growling low.

"Or you'll do what Sesshomaru?" she hissed at him, a smirk planted firmly on her lips.

Sesshomaru was stunned, this slip of a girl was actually challenging him, HIM; yes she had done so before today but something about this was different. It was the fact that those other times they had been alone but now; now there were other males around who had obvious feelings for her something in him snapped. Sesshomaru did something that left everyone silent from shock and a wide eyed miko in his grasp; he kissed her, a kiss so full of passion her mind spun and her toes curled and she closed her eyes in pure bliss. Then after what seemed like an eternity he was gone, Kagome lent against the tree for support her eyes hooded, face flushed and her hand touching her still warm lips.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Yelled Inuyasha effectively braking the silence that hung as a thick blanket over the group

"It's official," Kouga said "Hell has officially frozen over." He said in shock staring at the stunned miko before the group.

**END OF CHAPTER**

YEY FIRST KISS!!!! I know I haven't gotten Maoru into the group yet and YES he did see the kiss, he's gone off to find Sesshomaru… I know it's a very very VERY short chapter but this is something that HAD to be put in it's own little chapter for it to have the same effect in the story line. Hope you all like it

Ja Ne


	15. Stress Relief & Jealousy

**Chapter 15 – Stress Relief & Jealousy**

They had decided to set up camp some time ago since Sesshomaru had yet to return and the silence was driving Kagome insane.

"Will someone say SOMETHING please? This is driving me insane." She practically whined.

"Say what?" was the Hanyou's rough reply, "That bastard kissed you, I'm gunna rip his fucking face off when he gets back!" he growled out.

"Not before I do mutt face! He touched my woman!" Kouga yelled jumping to his feet and facing the irritated Hanyou.

"She ain't your woman you mangy wolf! Get that through your thick skull would ya!" Inuyasha yelled straight in his face.

"Guys," she said softly but was ignored.  
"Of course she's my woman," he said grinning, "She has been since we fought the Birds of Paradise."

"Guys…" she tried again and was yet again ignored, she began to twitch.

"Like hell you bastard! Kagome's been with me since she came here! There ain't no way she's your woman! And she never will be got that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Guys please stop and liste…" Kagome tried to speak but was rudely interrupted.

"I made a claim on her that day! So she's mine mutt face! So I get first dibs on killing your brother!!" Kouga yelled.

"THAT'S IT!" Kagome yelled causing the camp to go dead silent and two wide eyed males to stare at her in shock.

"I've had ENOUGH of this shit!" she yelled, "BOTH of you get this through your thick skulls!" She turned to Kouga, "You! I am NOT your woman and I never will be Kouga no matter how much you try to convince yourself otherwise. Furthermore you have no claim over me what so ever. Ever since I've been here I've studied up on both human AND Youkai laws; and I know for a FACT that a verbal claim over a female has no merit so STOP claiming you have rights over me you DON'T!" Drawing in a breath she turned to the now frightened Hanyou, "And you!" she hissed and his ears flattened against his head, "Stop being over protective! You're not my mate or my boyfriend and have never ONCE tried to claim either title so you don't have a right either! I'm a big girl and can take care of myself alright! I can make my own decisions, live with their consequences and get over it. It's my life SO STOP TRYING TO LIVE IT FOR ME!" She yelled and then glared at both of them and turned and walked to the nearest hot spring to cool down.

"Man you guys have done it now." Was the amused comment of one mischievous kit, "I don't think Kagome's ever been angry enough to curse before, you guys really did it this time." He said as he continued to munch on his Pocky while both guys stood staring at the spot Kagome had just left from and couldn't help the dread the was creeping up their spines.

"Stupid males and their stupid inflated egos!" she said as she punched a tree over and over again.

"We seem to have a habit of meeting when you are venting Kagome," came the silky smooth voice from behind her.

"I'm not in the mood Maoru, so either tell me what you want and leave or let me vent my frustrations out on you." Kagome said turning to face him.

"Interesting proposal," was his reply but you could see the unmistakeable glint of a predator in his eyes.

"Just shut up and fight," Kagome growled out as she lunged for him with a speed that surprised him.

He jumped to the side dodging her attack and drew his sword intending to bring it down across her back but stop before it actually met her flesh, he didn't want to hurt her after all. But to his surprise Kagome did something unexpected, she bent her body backwards and caught his sword between her Sai.

"How did you do that?" he asked more than a little shocked, "and when did you draw your weapons?"

Kagome just grinned, "Maybe you should pay a little more attention ne?" she teased as her foot swept out under him trying to get him off balance. But he jumped out of the way and landed in an offensive position.

'_**She really is serious about this… she really wants to fight.'**_He thought to himself as he dodged another attack, _**'I wonder what has gotten her so worked up'**_ he was so caught up in his thought that he didn't notice one attack until it was to late, one of Kagome's Sai slashed down his right arm.

"What are you day dreaming about! This isn't the time Maoru, you said you would help me vent now FOCUS OR LEAVE!" she yelled as she lunged again. "Don't give me special treatment because I'm female, treat me like you would if you were sparing Sesshomaru!"

His eyes widened, "I am sorry Kagome but I go all out against him and I'm afraid I ca…"

"JUST DO IT!" she yelled interrupting him as she punched him in the jaw.

'_**Fine,'**_ he thought to himself, _**'if she wants all out then I'm not dealing with the consequences, this is her doing and her doing alone.' **_

Kagome noticed a change in his stance and how his eyes became clearer and more focused, _**'Good, he's finally starting to get serious.'**_ She noted with a grin. Neither of the noticed the golden eyes that watched from the shadows in silent awe as the sparing match continued with more ferocity then before.

Kagome lunged at Maoru with her Sai and he countered with grabbing her wrist and flinging her into a nearby tree ushering a grunt from said miko on contact. Kagome stood and ran at him, dropping down and spinning her leg out tripping him to the ground; she then back flipped into a standing position and lunged at his fallen body but he jumped up just before the Sai hit the ground. Kagome's head snapped up just in time to be punched in the jaw and sent sprawling yet again into a tree; Yes she was hurting, yes her ribs were bruised and a few probably broken, she had gashes and cut everywhere but she felt such elation she was finally venting all her anger and frustration and it felt so good. She stood and spat blood from her mouth and wiped the corner with a chuckle as Maoru looked on calm and collected on the outside but on the inside he was freaking out, _**'Who is this woman! I've hit her with everything I have and she's still standing… and even LAUGHING!'**_ he though to himself as she stood and prepared to attack once more.

It was time for the final attack for Kagome, this was all or nothing she felt so drained she lunged for him and as she expected he jumped behind her trying to catch her offguard; but what she did was, with all the strength she had left she jumped and flipped behind him before he could even blink and held her Sai up to his throat, "I win." She said and she collapsed panting from the workout she had just received.

Maoru stood there stunned, he had just been beaten by a female; the only person who was ever able to beat him before this was Sesshomaru. He was brought from his musings by a pain filled grunt from behind him and he remembered the current state of the miko.

"Are you alright Kagome?" he asked as he bent down to inspect her wounds.

Kagome laughed, "Oh I'm just dandy, other than the three broken and numerous bruised ribs, the number of cuts and gashes all over my body, the nasty one on my arm and the busted lip I'm great!" and she meant it too, she felt so relaxed over the pain that she laughed.

"Are you feeling alright Kagome? You are severely injured and yet you are laughing." He didn't understand it, why was she laughing.

"I'm laughing Maoru because I feel so much better now, I was able to vent all my anger and frustration because of your help; thank you Maoru." She said with a smile and Maoru blushed and turned away.

"Oh by the way Maoru, why were you following us? And did you find Sesshomaru when you left after he did?" she asked.

"I was following you because I was curious as to what Sesshomaru was up to and yes I did find Sesshomaru after he left; he was rather… agitated when I found him, babbling something about infuriating miko's." He said humour evident in his voice and in his eyes and they twinkled with mischief.

"I never know he babbled," Kagome giggled.

"Oh you would be surprised." He said chuckling.

"One more question Maoru, are you going to be joining our group to help find Rin?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"I hope I will be able to join your group, young Rin has always been a wonderful child; so full of life in that dull boring castle." Maoru said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm glad, well let's get back to camp." Kagome said as she stood and began walking back towards the camp.

As the arrived at camp gasps were heard from everyone, "Oh god! What happened to you Kagome?" Sango asked as she rushed to her friend.

"Did he do this to you?" Inuyasha growled his hand on the hilt of Tetsuaiga, "if he did I'm gunna kill him!"

"Inuyasha SIT!" she yelled and said Hanyou became acquainted with the ground again, "Yes Maoru did this to me BUT; he's not much better off," she chuckled as she looked at the equally beaten and slightly flushed demon.

"What happened Kagome?" asked Miroku.

Kagome simply shrugged and said, "Sparring session, I needed to vent and he helped."

"Must have been some sparring session," Shippo whispered in awe, "You look like you have just taken on an army and gotten beaten to a pulp."

Kagome giggled, "I wouldn't say that Shippo, but it was fun."

"Do not underestimate yourself Kagome, it was quite a spectacle," Came the cool and calculated voice of one missing demon lord from the forest.

"What are you doing back here you bastard," Growled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha stop it! What did I tell you before I left?" Kagome hissed at him.

Inuyasha spluttered around his words before finally giving up and casting a glare at his brother before huffing and jumping into a tree.

"You saw the Spar did you?" Kagome asked suddenly very self conscious.

"Indeed." Was his simple answer.

"Well it felt so good to vent, I was never one for violence but GOD sparring is a great stress relief!" she said as she turned to Maoru, "Thanks again Maoru," she said as she hugged him in thanks, oblivious to the warning growls and envious eyes of three males of the group.

Shippo looked between the growling males and Kagome giving her new friend a friendly hug and whispered to himself, "Jealous much?" just low enough for himself only to hear it.

**END OF CHAPTER**

WOOT another chapter… this is my first attempt at a fight scene so be nice lol I thought it would be nice to let Kagome vent in a way she wouldn't normally do, and strenuous activities are a great form of stress relief, hence the sparring.

**Ok now we have in our little group**

Sango

Miroku

Shippo

Kirara (she may not be a focus point but she's still a member of the group!)

Jaken (yes toad man is still there, off in some corner of camp sulking about filthy humans)

Kagome

Sesshomaru

Kouga

Inuyasha

Maoru

Keep an eye out for the next chapter **Trying To Win Affection Is Difficult**


	16. Trying To Win Affection Is Difficult

Yey I'm so glad so many people seem to like my story, it really makes my day when I read some of these amazing reviews. It's an awesome feeling when people like something you've worked so hard on so from now on I'm going to try my hardest to update at least once a week or so. : ) YOU GUYS ROCK!! SESS/KAG FOREVER!!!

**Chapter 16 - Trying To Win Affection Is Difficult**

Kagome's brow twitched as she walked along silently at the back of the group, all day she was hearing growls and snarls; and seeing death glares from particular males directed at each other. She knew that inviting Sesshomaru to join the group was a big thing and that having Maoru tag along was going to cause some problems but this was ridiculous.

Suddenly Kagome stopped walking and waited for the others to notice over the glaring matches that she had stopped, which was a good five minutes when they could no longer see her and barely smell her. They hurried back along the road to see if she was alright, Sesshomaru simply sighed and walked back with the group. When they returned to where she had stopped a few of them stepped back in fear, including Maoru at what they saw; Kagome's left shoulder was twitching while her face was shadowed with her bangs, and her miko energy crackled angrily around her showing the anger of it's master.

"Oh shit…" Inuyasha said while turning to the rest of the group, "um… if you guys value your lives I kinna suggest you run, and I mean NOW!" Inuyasha said while running off along the road in the direction they were headed.

"What do you mean mutt face, I've got no reason to be afraid of my woman." Kouga cockily replied, only to gain a large flare from Kagome's aura as it singed his skin and with a yelp he fled after the running Hanyou.

"Um… Sesshomaru, do you think we should…" Maoru said looking at the twitching miko with her power flaring wildly around her; he looked at Sesshomaru and could see him barely containing his Youkai and with a swift nod from Sesshomaru they too fled.

**(AN: Ok so people don't think I'm getting OOC to much with this there is a point to why he fled, if his Youkai had risen to the surface then it would have done everything in it's power to make the threatening power submit to him, even going as far as killing the source of the power and he needs Kagome so the only logical thing for him to do was to flee pants I hope that explains it)**

When Kagome calmed she noticed she was standing in the middle of the road with Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo staring at her with wide eyes; Kagome blinked in surprise and confusion, "What?"

"You do not remember what happened lady Kagome?" Miroku asked and Kagome shook her head.

"No I don't; the last thing I remember was hearing growls and seeing the others glaring at each other and then it went black." Kagome recalled, "It was just getting on my nerves, I mean why on earth were they growling at each other like that?" She asked with a huff and everything clicked into place with both Sango and Miroku.

"Isn't it obvious Kagome?" Shippo asked from his perch on Sango's shoulder and he shook his head when all Kagome did was tilt her head to the side in confusion, she would find out soon enough.

When they had finally caught up with the fleeing males they looked at her warily as she glared at them each in turn, before huffing and going to sit under a nearby tree.

Inuyasha walked over to Sango and grabbed the kit from her shoulder and pulled him up to face level, "What did she get so angry about?" he asked.

Mean while Shippo just hung there by the collar of his shirt and glared at Inuyasha, "Figure it out Inuyasha," he whispered low enough for the humans not to hear but loud enough for the demons, "Kagome got angry because you were all growling at each other, although she doesn't know the meaning behind the growls does she?" the young kit asked.

"What do you mean squirt?" Inuyasha asked, slightly confused; yes he had been growling, but so had Kouga, Maoru and even his brother had been growling.

"Those growls wether being done consciously or unconsciously; are meant to warn people to stay away from what is theirs. In other words Inuyasha you were all growling at each other to stay away from Kagome, that she belonged to you. Regardless of what you all may say or do; you all were staking claim over Kagome." Shippo had stunned the Youkai in the group for two reasons; one was his wisdom at such a young age, while the second was the fact that none of them had noticed.

"Is that what she's angry about?" Inuyasha asked

"No Inuyasha, she's angry because she THINKS those growls meant something else; she knows nothing of Youkai society and it's no surprise you don't either since you were raised within human customs. She thinks those growls were meant as warnings yes, but that they were warnings daring each other to make one false move so you could fight." Shippo thanked his father for all the time he had spent teaching him about Youkai courting and mating customs before he had perished at the hands of the thunder brothers.

"So she thinks we just want to rip each others throats out?" asked a bewildered Inuyasha.

"Precisely, however if you wish to get back in her good graces and this goes for all of you; I suggest you all try to get along, even while courting." Shippo said his face more serious than Inuyasha had expected of the kit.

"COURTING!?" Inuyasha bellowed a bright scarlet staining his cheeks and then turned to see Kagome glaring at him as well as the rest of the group.

"Keep your voice down Inuyasha!" the kit hissed, "What I'm saying is regardless of what any of you think or say, the growling alone is enough to prove one thing; you all think Kagome is worthy to have as a mate." That said the demons and Hanyou sat in quiet contemplation the rest of the night.

When morning had come Kagome had woken up to see a deer lying dead in front of her and she did what anyone would have done; she screamed.

"What wrong?" asked Inuyasha as he rushed back to camp to see Kagome as pale as snow with her pointing at something on the ground.

"Why was there a dead deer near me when I woke up!?" she screeched in fright, trying to calm her racing heart.

"I brought it." Kouga said puffing out his chest, "I killed it for you." He said grinning; this is how he was taught to court a female.

Kagome stood and walked over to him, Kouga thinking it was for a thank you for the deer was sorely mistaken as her hand connected with his cheek; and a loud crack was heard though out the camp.

"What kind of IDIOT would put a dead deer near a sleeping person as a gift!? Take it away NOW Kouga!" Kagome yelled at the crestfallen wolf Youkai.

Inuyasha snickered behind his sleave at the Wolfs misfortune and Kouga was about to swing a punch at said Hanyou but a little kit's words came back to him _'Iif you wish to get back in her good graces and this goes for all of you; I suggest you all try to get along, even while courting'_ so he walked off dragging the dear behind him.

Later that day they had been walking for hours and Inuyasha figured he was try something to gain Kagome's attention.

"Hey Kagome you look tired, wanna ride on my back for a while?" he asked, hopeful she would say yes.

"No thank you Inuyasha, I'm fine." She said with a smile.

"But you look really tired, are you sure?" he pushed.

"No Inuyasha I'm really fine, I don't need to be carried I have a lot left in me ya know." She said with a small laugh.

"Yeah I know that, but what happens if you trip over something and land on your face?" Inuyasha said, he didn't seem to get that he was digging his own grave.

Kagome twitched, "I'm not that clumsy Inuyasha, please I don't want to ride on your back I'm fine walking." She said getting annoyed.

"Keh, what are you talkin about, you're the clumsiest person I know, now get on." He said kneeling down in front of her.

Kagome's twitch intensified, "Why you…" she took a breath to calm herself and looked down and Inuyasha, "Oh Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" she stepped over Inuyasha and kept in her way.

Inuyasha looked up to see two snickering demons and a seemingly uninterested Youkai lord, but his eyes gave him away this time as they danced with mirth; and all he could think of as he growled into the ground, was killing them all when the spell had warn off but Shippo's words came back to him; _'If you wish to get back in her good graces and this goes for all of you; I suggest you all try to get along, even while courting'_ so he held his tongue and his need for bloodshed.

That night they all stopped for the night and Kagome in her usual routine went to the nearest hot springs to bathe.

"Ah… that's better." She sighed as she melted into the warm waters around her. She slipped under the water to wet her hair and rose to the surface to come face to face with Maoru; she stilled a scream.

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed.

"I'm protecting you while you bathe," she said while blinking as if it was an every day occurrence.

"I don't need protection now please leave," Kagome asked calmly, her hands covering her chest reflexively even though they were underwater.

"But you are unarmed and in need of protection while you bathe." Maoru countered.

Kagome counted to three, "What IS it with the demons of this group right now?! I DON'T need dead animals waking me up, I DON'T need to be babied while travelling and I DON'T need protection while I bathe! I can take care of myself now leave before I purify you!" she hissed.

Maoru backed away slowly from the hot springs and walked slowly back to camp to see Kouga and Inuyasha fighting which seemed to be the normal, the two humans were sitting by the fire while the kit was curled up by Sesshomaru's dragon while Jaken tended to the beast; however, Sesshomaru was not in sight. After walking for a short distance he found Sesshomaru looking out over a cliff at the surrounding forest.

"What are you doing out here Sesshomaru?" Maoru asked as he walked to his long time friend.

"I am thinking Maoru, and I am tired of those fools falling over themselves for such an unworthy female." He growled out.

"Do not try to fool yourself old friend, it is clear to see you wish to court her as well." Maoru said staring at the scenery.

"What do you mean as well?" Sesshomaru asked, his body tense.

"I also wish to court her, and if you do not figure out soon that you too want her you will loose her." Maoru said turning to the lord.

"Do as you wish Maoru, I do not want or need to court Kagome; now leave me be." He growled out.

Maoru bowed to his long time friend and turned back towards camp with a smile on his face, _**'you may not realise it yet my friend, but she has captured your heart as well; jealousy can make us blind to that which we truly want.'**_ And with that last thought he blended into the forest as he made his way back to camp, leaving the demon lord to he thoughts.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Woot another chapter done I hope you like it.

Review everyone : ) the more reviews I get the earlier I update winks

Ja Ne ♥


	17. Fire Flies & Bath Time Revelations

**Chapter 17 – Fire Flies & Bath Time Revelations**

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she fell to her knees and cried; it had been three days since the deer incident and since then she had been "watched over" while bathing, had random dead animals dropped at her feet, been woken up by people being WAY to close, being ordered around like she was some invalid and had her personal space invaded to much for her liking and lets not forget the sniffing, oh HOW could we forget the SNIFFING! It was like watching males have a pissing contest, degrading and humiliating to them and those who had to endure watching it, not that THEY cared.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked kneeling down to her near hysterical friend.

"No, I am NOT ok!" She yelled standing up, "I have had to endure all of this STUPID, MORONIC, IDIOTIC CRAP for the past THREE DAYS! I can't TAKE this anymore! You three STOP this crap now! I DON'T need ANY of this shit, now we're stopping for the night so I can calm down GOT IT!" she fumed, she was tired, cranky, miserable and just wanted to cry; she had had enough. Said males gulped but nodded none the less, they knew she was pissed and needed to calm down.

"Kagome calm down please," Sango asked as she slipped into the water of the hot spring they found nearby.

"How can I Sango," her friend whined on the verge of tears, "why are they doing all of this? Are they TRYINIG to send me insane?" she asked looking at her best friend.

"Kagome I know you said you have read up about demon mating and stuff like that but how much do you know?" Sango asked.

"Well not much really, I know that a verbal claim has no merit only scent marking or a visual mark, most demons mate for life and are fiercely protective of their mates, and that it deferrers from species to species." She replied.

"I though so." Sango said, staring into the water thinking.

"What? What is it?" Kagome asked getting worried.

"Kagome… do you know HOW a demon finds his mate?" Sango asked looking up from the steamy water.

"I always thought it was something like an instinct or something like that telling them." Kagome asked getting confused.

"Well sometimes it's like that, but even if it is they have to have permission of the female before the mating." Sango explained.

"I never knew that." Kagome said blinking in surprise.

"Do you know what courting is Kagome?" Sango asked, already knowing the answer.

"Courting? The guys mentioned that before… what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Ah… well that explains EVERYTHING then." Sango said with a smile clapping her hands together.

"Explains what?" Kagome whined, "Tell me Sango!"

"Well, courting is a form of "getting to know" someone before an actual mating." Sango explained, "They give gifts, try to make them feel as comfortable as possible to show them that they are the best candidate for the females mate."

"You mean like dating?" Kagome asked, forgetting Sango didn't know the term.

"Date…ing?" Sango asked cocking her head to the side.

"Oh I forgot you didn't know, umm… it's kinna like that only it's the period before marriage instead of mating, it's a way to see if it's going to workout between two people or not." Kagome said, her turn for an explanation.

"Ah yes, that's pretty much what courting is Kagome only on a much more serious level." Sango replied.

"More serious level?" Kagome asked looking lost again.

"Yes, with mating; the one you choose you are with for life, you can not try again, you can not leave them, not until death." Sango explained and Kagome paled.

"Are you serious!?" Kagome squeaked.

"Very, Kagome I'm telling you this because three of the males in our little group have been attempting to court you for about three to four days now, and four of them don't seem to be happy about it." Sango said trying to hide her growing grin.

"Wow," Kagome said gob smacked, "Wait… you said three were courting me but four were upset about it? How does that work?!" Kagome asked holding her head.

Sango chuckled, "Well it's natural that the competition wouldn't like each other right? So that's Kouga, Inuyasha and this new guy Maoru." Sango said eyes lit with mirth and mischief.

"Well I knew Kouga and Inuyasha liked me but Maoru too?!" Kagome whispered.

"Do you want to know who the other person who didn't seem to happy about the courting was?" Sango asked almost bubbling over in her excitement.

"Eh? Who?" Kagome asked reaching over for her water bottle for a drink.

Sango's grin grew wider as Kagome took a drink, "It's Sesshomaru." She said unable to hold the laugher from her voice.

Kagome spat out her drink all over her unsuspecting friend and coughed like mad with wide eyes and a racing heart. When she had recovered she yelled, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" in her shock she forgot about the attention seeking males until they had burst through the bushes to see what the danger was to see Kagome standing in a hot springs, the water only up to her waist and staring at them before beginning to scream all over again and ducking under the water.

"PERVERTS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kagome screamed.

"YOU WERE YELLIN YOU'RE DAMN HEAD OFF SO WE CAME YOU CHECK ON YOU!" Inuyasha yelled, though his bright red face didn't make it seem as threatening is it should have been.

"Fine…nothing is wrong now GO BACK TO CAMP!" She hissed and the three males shook their head and began walking back to camp with red faces and mental pictures they would always treasure.

"That was so humiliating." Kagome cried.

"it's alright Kagome, that just proves my point; I'll bet Sesshomaru is out there somewhere as well, reluctant to actually show himself and let you know he actually DOES care." Sango chuckled as she heard a soft growl and the sound of slight movement.

'_**So I was right'**_ Sango though with a grin, this would certainly be interesting.

"Anyway I'm going to head back to camp so finish up and don't take to long ok." Sango said as she exited the water, leaving the girl from the future to her thoughts.

"Well I don't want to go back to camp yet," she said to herself as she climbed out of the water and dressed, "there's a cliff near here, I wonder what the view is like?" she said as she began walking toward the direction of said cliff.

As she reached it her breath caught in her throat, for standing at the edge of the cliff was Sesshomaru, staring at the moon. He looked like a fallen god, wishing to return to the heavens, the pale light of the moon seemed to make him glow with ethereal light, his silver locks billowing in the breeze, teasing the trestles that seemed to move in a hauntingly beautiful dance; his face tilted toward the moon made him more beautiful than she could remember, his golden eyes seemed almost sad as he watched the moon high in the sky, unaware or uncaring of his watcher. She took a step toward him and suddenly stopped in awe as thousands of fire flies took flight from their hiding places in the grass to dance around the meadow at the top of the cliff; she couldn't resist and began dancing with the fire flies forgetting about the demon lord watching the moon. Said demon lord was no longer watching the moon but had turned to see what had happened behind him and he had frozen in shock, he watched in a fascinated trance as Kagome danced carefree with the fire flies that had awoken; they danced around her seeming to dance with her as she glowed with the vibrant glow of the fire flies, but the smile on her face made her shine like the stars, it was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life though he would never tell it to a soul. Suddenly Maoru's words came back to haunt him _**"you may not realise it yet my friend, but she has captured your heart as well; jealousy can make us blind to that which we truly want." **_Was it true? Did he really care about this creature before him? Kagome had only just noticed she was being watched and turned to the demon lord giving him a smile that made his heart stop and speed up and the same time and he had his answer; yes, the demon lord cared for her, more than he would even admit to himself.

**END OF CHAPTER**

WOOT another one done I thought I would put in something relatively awwwww-ish lol and some sess/kag moments she here is one of them J ok well Kags now knows about the whole courting thing and Sessho has ADMITTED his feelings… well some of them anyways….. And only to himself but HEY! It's a start:D this is where it starts t get interesting :D heh heh heh grins evilly


	18. Family Ties

Sorry i haven't updated in ages, recently was a very emotionaly exausting anaversary for me and i really wasnt up to writing because of it, BUT... you can ALL thank my sister wildcat83 (on for bringing me out of this slump hugs she's the best! She also gave me the idea for this new character i'm intoducing to the story line, it's going to make some... interesting chapters to come lol

**CHAPTER 18 - Family Ties**

Kagome's left brow twitched as she watched Kouga and Inuyasha fight over the last peice of meat from the boar that had been caught earlier that day, honestly she was ready to scream at the childishness of it all. Kagome looked across the camp and everything seemed normal, '_**yes everything is normal enough, Kouga and Inuyasha are fighting, Shippo and Kirara are curled up in my lap sleeping, Miroku is reaching for Sango's'**_ a lound slap resounded across the camp _**'and she noticed'**_ Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she continued her scan of the camps occupants. _**'Jaken is tending to Ah-Un who looks kinna irritated at the toad, Maoru is laughing at Inuyasha and Kouga; i can't say i blame him though, so childish' **_Kagome shook her head with a small smile gracing her lips as she watched the sceen before turning to the last person in the camp absentmindedly _**'and last but not least Sesshomaru sitting across from me stairing at me.'**_

It took Kagome a full five minutes before it registered what she had seen and her eyes flew wide open as she gawked openly at the Tai Youkai across from her, her cheaks flamed a brilliant scarlet as she watched the corner of his mouth curling up, it was almost unnoticable; but she DID notice when his shoulder slightly jerked; he was laughing at her, the pompus jackass was LAUGHING at her! She could actualy SEE it in his eyes, _**'Why that son of a bitch!**_her mind screamed, as she sent him a death glare that could rival his own and turned back to watch Inuyasha and Kouga to try and cover her embarrasment for the rest of the night.

The next day as they began their journey once more Kagome was ready to pound Sesshomaru into the ground, he was REALLY grating on her nerves; all day, ALL DAY everytime she looked at him he would smirk and she could see i'm laughing at her on the inside.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, "Jewel shards! comming this way and fast!" she yelled as she felt the growing pull of the shards as a panther demon came running into view. "It's that panther demon!"

"Alright!" Inuyasha yelled, "Time to have some fun!"

"Hey you're not gettin the glory for this one muttface!" Kouga yelled as he ran into the fight as well.

Kagome sighed, "Even when they're fighting an enemy those two just can't stop can they." she asked Sango who only laughed in reply and join them as well.

"KAGOME! where are the jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled as he dodged the a swipe from the panthers claws.

Kagome studied the demon untill she could see the faint glow of shards and here eyes widened, "he has five shards!! one in each of his legs and one in his chest! be careful Inuyasha this one isn't like the others!" she yelled in warning

The Panther laughed, "Clever girl, you knew i had five shards" he said as he slashed down Inuyasha's right arm.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed in panic, before her anger kicked in "You bastard, how DARE you hurt one of my friends!" she hissed as she drew her sai and charged at the unsuspecting demon, he may have five shards; but she IS the shikon miko, like HELL she was going to loose to the likes of him!

By this time Maoru had also joined in the fight as well as Miroku while Sesshomaru just stood and watched, "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled as she sliced into the Panthers side.

"There is no need for this Sesshomaru to join your battle, you seem to have it under control." he replied with an air of arrogance.

"WHY YOU POMPUS..." Kagome was attacked once again by the demon, she dodged and threw it into a nearby tree, "I'M TALKING HERE!" she yelled at the now frightened panther demon.

"Please stop!" it begged, "no more!"

Kagome walked up to it and nelt down, "i'm not going to hurt you anymore ok, how did you get those shards?" Kagome asked.

"Some guy in a baboon pelt gave them to me and told me to run as fast as i could in this direction, he said i could keep them if i did." he replied.

"What are you doing Kagome! he's in league with Naraku, you heard him! kill him, he attacked us!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha SIT! YOU were the one who attacked HIM if i remember correctly NOT the other way around!" she hissed as she turned to look into the crator.

As she turned to panther demon smirked and went to quickly lash at her throat, but was granted death instantly as Sesshomaru's poison whip cut off his head.

"SESSHOMARU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled turning to face him.

"This Sesshomaru ended his pathetic existence, he was not worthy to live." he replied coldly.

"He did nothing wrong!" Kagome yelled.

"You have no idea what goes on around you woman! if you wish to stay alive pay more attention to your surroundings!" he hissed as he turned and left the area.

Kagome walked over to pick up the shards when suddenly Kouga stiffened, eyes widened and he started looking around franticaly.

"What's up with Kouga?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I have no idea my fair Sango." he replied as he watched Kagome's rear as she bent to retrive the shards, he also noticed that two of the other occupants were currently engaged in the same acctivity.

Suddenly everyone stopped when a loud, "KOUGAAAAAAAAAAAA!" was heard in the forest comming their way.

"Oh shit!" Kouga said turning to flee, only to find himself in a heap as the base of a tree.

**RECAP OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED**

Kouga had turned to run away when someone came out flying out of the forest and kicked him square in the back of the head sending him flying into the tree.

**END OF RECAP**

"What the HELL do you think you're doing Kouga!" the stranger asked, "You left Ayame crying AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE!" they said as they walked up and repeatedly kicked said wolf.

"Um...who are you?" Kagome asked sweat dropping at the sight before her.

The stranger stopped their assult and turned to the group, "Who, me?" they asked pointing to their face.

a muffled responce came from under their foot, "Sorry what was the Kouga?" asked Sango.

"I said," he replied taking a large gulp of air, "She's my sister Sayori" said the disgruntled wolf.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" came the unified responce.

"Hi" Sayori giggled in responce as she turned fully to the group.

She was about Kagome's hight with dark red hair down to her waist, her skin was a light bronze color which wasn't uncommon for the wolf tribes, she wasn't wearing the usual wolf clothing either but i fighting kimono of sorts that came to just above her knee in a deep blue color, her eyes we're the deepest emerald green but what caught everyone's attention were the small black furry ears poking out of her hair; Sayori was a Hanyou.

"YOU'RE A HANYOU!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed a finger at her.

"SO ARE YOU!" she replied in the same manner, "Your point is?" as asked looking at him as if to say 'idiot'.

"How are you Kouga's sister? arn't his parents full demons?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but father was devistated when his mate; Kouga's mother passed away and he saught comfort in my mother who was working at a local village, and that's why i'm here today." Sayori explained.

"Yeah and you've been a pain in my side since!" Kouga grumbled.  
"What was that DEAR brother?!" Sayori hissed as she wailed into him again.

"SAYORI STOP! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY!" Kouga yelled, and the pummling stopped.

"Oh yeah," she said, "Father told me to keep and eye on you so i'm going to be traveling with you for a while," Sayori replied with a huge smile.

"Oh HELL NO!" Kouga replied, "No way! nuh uh!"

"Why not?" Kagome asked, "She seems like a nice girl." Kagome giggled.

Sayori rushed over to Kagome and grasped her hands, _**'must run in the family'**_ she thought to herself.

"Will you be my sister!?" Sayori randomly asked as Kouga ranted in the background.

"Um... S..Sure" Kagome nervously laughed.

"OK! if Kouga does anything to you let me know ok sister Kagome?" Sayori replied.

"Sure thing," Kagome said smiling, the group had once again expanded with the addition of Kouga's younger sister Sayori.

"Hey, where'd my brother go?" Inuyasha asked looking around the camp.

Kagome sighed, "You really can be dence sometimes Inuyasha," she replied as she sat to begin setting up camp for the night.

**END OF CHAPTER**

ok this is all i could write for this chapter so DONT DISPAIR! i WILL write more and soon too! so keep reading

Ja Ne


	19. That Time Of The Month

**CHAPTER 19 – That Time Of The Month**

Kagome groaned as she woke from her slumber, she had been fought over like a chew toy for the last week as she was sick of it. _**'I don't want to wake up!' **_she whined in her head, _**'it's just going to start all over again!'**_ giving a sigh of reluctant acceptance she rose from her sleeping bag for her morning bath, being as silent as possible as to not wake the other occupants of the camp. As she came into view of the hot springs a smile lit her face as she laughed with joy as she jogged the small distance to the waters edge; bathing was something that she would NOT do without, not even for a day. As she began to undress she froze as she felt a demonic aura from behind her, before she could even reach for her Sai a dainty hand clamped over her mouth silencing her scream before it had come forth.

"Shhhh sister Kagome it's just me!" a familiar voice from behind said and Kagome visibly relaxed as she pushed the hand from her mouth.

"Damn it Sayori! What the hell are you thinking you scared me half to death!" Kagome chide.

"Sorry," Sayori giggled, "But I saw you leave the camp and I wanted to bathe with you," she said a childish grin on her face.

"Well if that's all it was then why didn't you say so," Kagome laughed as she undressed and entered the warm waters of the hot spring; Sayori laughed as she stripped her clothing in record time and jumped into the water right next to a wide eyed miko.

"Well, you certainly know how to make an entrance don't you Sayori," Kagome laughed as she lathered up her cloth.

"What is that?" Sayori asked as she watched Kagome with wide eyed fascination.

"Oh yeah, you've never seen any of this have you?" asked Kagome, who then spent the next fifteen minutes explaining all of her bath supplies and what they were used for.

"That's amazing!" Sayori whispered in awe, she was truly amazed by the treasures Kagome had.

"Let me wash your hair Sayori," Kagome offered as she waded through the water towards her new friend.

"That would be nice sister Kagome," Sayori replied as she turned her back to Kagome and dunked under the water to wet her hair, when she surfaced she smiled and sighed in content.

"have you ever had your hair washed before Sayori?" Kagome asked as she began lathering up the rose scented shampoo into Sayori's hair.

"I have many times before when i was small," she replied, a whisp of a smile on her lips, "when i was very young my mother used to bathe with me all the time, caring for me like i was so precious; they are my most presious moments." her face became solem, "I know my mother was disowned by her parents and banished from the village because she had taken a demon lover and had me, i remember the taunts," she whispered silent tears ran down her cheeks in a aganizing cry of pain and anguish, "monster was the nicest name they used to give me, they said i was a freak who should not have entered this world; an abomination only diserving of death." her voice shook with pent up pain from her childhood and Kagome found herself holding her new friend close to her and crying tears of simpathy.

"You are very brave Sayori, you are not a monster or an abomination, you're a gift to this world that it should cherish; no one has the right to decide weather a person is worthy of living based on race alone. You have a kind heart and a beautiful spirit and one day you will make someone very happy." Kagome smiled through her tears and was caught offguard as Sayori threw herself at Kagome with renewed tears and they both fell under water.

"Sayori!" Kagome laughed as she came up for air, "what was that for? and why are you still crying?"

"I'm just so happy to have met sister Kagome!" she replied with a teary smile.

"Well it's time to get out now, lets get going." Kagome said as she began making her way out of the hot springs.

"Ok sister Kagome, lets have a lot of fun toda..." Sayori froze mid scentence as she stared up at a confused Kagome.

"Sayori? what is it?" Kagome asked as she looked down at her.

"Oh this is not good..." Sayori whispered.

"What! what's not good? tell me!" Kagome pushed, the feeling of angsiety falling heavliy on her.

"Can you cover your scent?" Sayori asked looking everywhere as if searching for someone.

"Yes why?" Kagome asked more confused then ever.

"Do it now and i'll explain after!" Sayori whispered urgently.

"Ok, ok i'm doing it," she replied as she covered her scent, "Ok done, now why am i doing this!"

"Because sister Kagome, you have just started your monthy cicle, you are in heat." Sayori explained, her face bright crimson.

**[Now i could be REALLY mean and leave it here but i'm going to be nice since this is really really short . **

Kagome blushed scarlet as she ran behind a tree to check, and sure enough she had. "Well this is JUST great!" she moaned, "Now i have to keep my scent hidden for a FREAKING WEEK!!"

"as long as you keep your scent hidden you will have no problems, however..." Sayori stated as she began to squirm.

"However?" Kagome questioned as she finished dressing.

"However, if the males in the group were to smell that you were in heat... well... you know..." Sayori explained her face a deeper shade of red than Kagome thought possible.

"You mean..." Kagome asked with wide eyes and Sayori nodded in responce which made Kagome a shade to rival Sayori's.

"Oh dear, this is bad." Kagome said while trying to steady her breathing.

"Yes it is," Sayori replied, "You MUST keep your scent hidden sister Kagome it would be very bad otherwise."

"You don't have to tell me that!" Kagome sighed, "Oh well, back to camp i guess."

"What the hell took you guys so long!" Inuyasha greeted as they entered camp.

"Is that really any of your concern inubaka?" Sayori jabbed.

"Inuba... WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT!" he yelled as he lunged for her only to end up with Kouga's claws around his neck and staring into Kouga's eyes which screamed murder.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my sister muttface or i'll rip you to shreads!" Kouga threatened.

"Like you could do anything ya mangy wolf!" Inuyasha smirked at Kouga.

Inuyasha was instantly ripped from Kouga's claws and found himself thrown against a tree with claws milimeters from his face, "don't you dare insult my brother again." Sayori growled, her eyes clearly stating one wrong move and Inuyasha would be dead.

"Sayori enough please." Kagome sighed, and instantly Inuyasha was dropped and Sayori bounced happily over to her new sister.

"What the hell is wrong with your sister!" Inuyasha whispered to Kouga.

"She's always been extremely overprotective of family." Kouga chuckled.

"No kidding," Inuyasha whispered sarcasticaly as he remembered the frightening moments before hand.

"Well that was sure quite a specticle." came a voice from the shadows.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled as he withdrew Tetsaiga.

The rest of the group got ready for battle as Inuyasha charged at him.

"Impatiant as always arn't we Inuyasha." Naraku chuckled as he ealisy dodged Inuyasha's and the rest of the groups attacks

"What do you want Naraku!" Kagome hissed, Sai clenched in her hands.

"Ah, my fair Kagome; i've come to let you know i have moved the human child and i will continue to do so untill you agree to become mine and hand me the shards." he replied eyeing her like a peice of meat.

"Not a chance you walking bag of demon parts!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh my dear, you wound me!" he replied, a hand over where his heart should be and a smirk on his face.

"She did not, but i will!" came a voice from behind as a sword slashed through the puppet like paper.

"There you are Sesshomaru!" Kagome sighed in relief.

Sesshomaru raised a brow, "indeed."

The group was checking over each other for any injuries when a cracking sound from the tree Kagome was sitting under was heard, and she looked up to see a giant branch falling straight for her; as the group ran towards her she errected a barrier just before the branch crashed into it.

"Well that was close," Kagome sighed slightly shaken.

"Oh no! sister Kagome..." Sayori whispered wide eyed.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, the camp was unusualy silent.

"Y... your scent..." Sayori gulped as she turned to look at the guys.

"Oh no!" Kagome's eyes widened in realization, "i must have dropped my masking in surprise when i errected my barrier!" she whispered.

Suddenly she went rigid as she felt like she was being watched, she slowly raised her head and gasped at what she saw; standing in the middle of camp were three demons and a half demon with pink rimmed eyes, all staring straight at her, "Oh boy."

**END OF CHAPTER**

i know that my chapters are kinna short but trust me... this is gunna be a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG fic, at least 35-40 chapters so you dont have to worry!

anyways this is it for another chapter, and yes i know i'm evil! mwahahaha GIMME COOKIES!!!!


	20. The Spells That Bind Us

Ok people in this Chapter you're going to find out what kind of demon Maoru is :D giggles its fun!!

**CHAPTER 20 – The Spells That Bind Us**

Kagome looked around nervously as she was squashed between three of her friends, even Shippo had joined in on protecting her as he sat perched on her head. All the while three demons and a half demon stared at the small group trying to figure out how to get to their quarry the fastest.

"Well isn't this just great!" Kagome sighed as she watched two of the demons and the half demon circled the group while the other demon only twitched slightly every now and then as he carefully watched the other three males.

"Kagome why didn't you tell us you were going into heat soon, we could have prevented this." Sango wailed.

"Sorry Sango it slipped my mind with all the commotion recently." Kagome apologized.

Kagome sighed, "At least Sesshomaru has kept his composure and not completely lost it." She said as she massaged her temples.

"Guess again Lady Kagome, look carefully." Miroku said eyeing said lord.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and gasped in shock, he looked positively feral; his stance held major agitation and shouted danger, his claws and fangs had elongated and his eyes, brimmed with red positively screamed death as his eyes watched the three circling males; it seemed one false move from them and he would snap.

"Ok… I was wrong; he's just as far gone as the others." Kagome said, "This isn't good." She sighed.

"What are we gunna do Kagome?" Shippo asked from his perch.

"I don't know Shippo if only we could…" Kagome trailed off as her eyes widened and a smile spread over her face.

"What is it Kagome?" Sayori asked slightly unnerved by the smile.

"Just keep them busy." Kagome said.

"What? Why do we have to do that?" Miroku asked, he was answered as Kagome made a mad dash for her backpack.

"Oh shit!" Cursed the monk as all hell broke loose.

Kagome looked over her shoulder as she ran and her eyes widened, Miroku and Sayori were trying to break apart Maoru and Kouga who had gotten into a fight while trying to catch Kagome; Sango was barely holding off Sesshomaru who was distracted by the other fighting males, and Shippo was digging his little feet into the ground while pulling on Inuyasha's pants while he walked straight towards her.

"Inuyasha SIT!" she screamed as she ran, she was almost there and she was NOT stopping now.

She skidded to a stop in front of her bag and flopped down in front of it and opened it hastily determined to find what she was after.

"Hurry Kagome! We can't hold them off much longer!" Sango shouted as she dodged a swipe of Sesshomaru's claws, he had become over agitated.

"Just a little bit longer Sango!" Kagome yelled from in her bag.

She continued to dig with ferocious need until she yelled in triumph and pulled out a small bag Kaede had given her incase Inuyasha's Subjugation beads ever broke. She poured the bag out onto the ground and smiled as crystal beads rolled onto the ground, she then looked around at the frenzied males.

"Sayori! Move Maoru and Kouga apart now!" Kagome yelled and Sayori nodded as she dragged her brother away while Maoru was stopped by Miroku.

"Hold him there!" She yelled as she closed her eyes and began to chant; a third of the crystal beads began to glow and shot out towards the unsuspecting Wolf.

"Kouga DOWN!" Kagome yelled and much to Kouga and Sayori's surprise he did just that and crashed into the ground with a loud grunt.

"What the?" Sayori said staring down at her brother in confusion.

"Don't worry about him! Stop the others from moving Sayori!" Kagome yelled as she looked at Maoru next.

"Make sure he doesn't move!" She yelled and Sayori and Miroku grabbed his arms and held them tight as Kagome chanted once more. And once again a third of the beads glowed a brilliant pink and shot out towards the demon.

"Maoru STAY!" Kagome yelled and Maoru froze dead in his tracks, staring with wide, now clear eyes at Kagome.

"And here comes the hardest one," Kagome sighed as she looked at the Tai Youkai who looked like a cornered animal as Sayori, Miroku, Sango and even Shippo closed in on him.

'_**I'm sorry Sesshomaru, it's only temporary; but I'm so sorry.'**_ Kagome whispered in her mind as the beads shot out towards Sesshomaru.

She looked up to see Sesshomaru staring straight at her, she blinked and shook her head; she could have sworn she saw acceptance in his eyes.

The beads settled around his neck and the glowing stopped; everyone slowly backed away from the still demon lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango whispered.

Her reply was a low growl as Sesshomaru lunged at the closest person who happened to be Sango.

"SESSHOMARU FREEZE!" Kagome yelled as she sprinted forward.

"Well," Miroku started, observing the multiple frozen people, "this sure is an interesting sight."

"How did you think of this Sister Kagome?" Sayori asked as she prodded her growling brother.

"Well, I've always had the necklace to keep Inuyasha in line before so I thought it might work again in this situation, granted I had to increase the strength in some cases but it's basically the same principle." Kagome stated.

"Release me woman." Sesshomaru growled.

"Look Sesshomaru, I know you don't like it and I know the others don't either; BUT this is for MY own protection and everyone else's as well. As long as I'm in heat I need to be able to control you all, it's only temporary so just deal with it for now please." Kagome explained trying to ward of her oncoming headache.

"I have perfect self control woman now remove this infernal thing before I remove your head!" he growled out viciously.

"Look Sesshomaru, I don't CARE if you like it or not; and as for your so called 'perfect control' you were positively _feral_ before so don't give me that crap!" Kagome hissed.

"How dare you talk to this Sesshomaru like that, I am lord of these lands and you will do as i…"

"FREEZE!" Kagome yelled and Sesshomaru instantly froze, "Oh, didn't I mention that my spell also freeze's your mouth? Don't get so high and mighty, as I said it's only for a week so deal with it puppy." She said as she walked past him and surprising herself and the rest of the group gave him a swift smack on this butt as she passed and instantly turned bright red, thankful that none of her companions could see her face.

"Kagome why would you do this to me!" Kouga whined, now free from his spell.

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed, "she don't need a reason, she just does it to be a bitch." He stated.

"Don't talk about my woman that way mutt face," Kouga yelled.

"Now gentlemen I think that's quite enough, Lady Kagome is becoming distraught." Maoru tried to input.

"Who asked you frost bitten mutt!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Now that was uncalled for half breed!" Maoru hissed.

"Yeah? What are you gunna do about it wolf!" Inuyasha challenged.

"Hold your tongue vile half breed!" Sesshomaru growled out, once again free from his magical bounds, "Do not speak to my associate like that again or I will kill you were you stand."

"I'd like to see you try to bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged forward, sword already drawn.

"ENOUGH!" Kagome bellowed and Maoru and Sesshomaru froze in place while Inuyasha and Kouga plummeted to the ground.

"By the way Sayori," Sango began, turning to face the young Hanyou, "What type of demon is Maoru, he doesn't seem to be from around here."

"No he's not," Sayori stated, "He's actually from far over the vast ocean, he is the only one of his kind as he was the sole survivor of the slaughter of his people many years ago when he was a pup; he is a white snow wolf that lord Inu-taisho had saved in one of his travels over the seas." Sayori explained as she looked towards the males.

Kagome sighed as she looked at the very agitated males in front of her, "this is going to be a long week," she cringed at what was to come.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well there you go, you all now know HOW Maoru came to know Sesshomaru and now things start to get interesting lol I hope you all liked this chapter, I know it takes me a little while to update but at least it's worth the wait lol

♥ Ja Ne ♥


	21. Payback's A Bitch! Part 1

**Chapter 21 – Payback's A Bitch! Part 1**

Chapter notes: is the change in the victims D

**WARNING!:** I am very mean to a lot of the guys in this chapter, but a note to the guys… you piss off a chick at "that time" and you see what YOU get lol. Mind you these are delayed payback, but as they say… revenge is a dish best served cold 3

Sesshomaru growled low as he watched the gossiping females across the fire, it wasn't that they were whispering so low he couldn't eaves drop on their conversation; not that he would stoop so low, it was the fact that every now and then they would turn to look in the general direction of the males and giggle. Unknown to the lord the other males were feeling the same irritation as they silently seethed wondering what was so damn funny.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" Inuyasha yelled making Kagome cheer and pump her fists into the air.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked as he studied the small group of females.

"I win so pay up!" Kagome said to the others in the small group who groaned and each placed a small pouch of coins in Kagome's outstretched hand.

"Well you see," Sayori began, "to pass the time we made a little wager see, to see who would snap first and Kagome won." She finished with a small pout on her lips.

"Hey! The bet was your idea, so don't be a sore looser!" Kagome giggled, "I still can't believe you thought Sesshomaru would be the one to snap. AS IF!" by this time Kagome was in down right hysterics.

"It's not that funny," Sayori mumbled; a light blush across her face.

"I'm sorry Sayori, but I find it hilarious… tell you what," Kagome said coming in close to her ear as she whispered something in Sayori's ear that made her grin like the cat that got the cream.

"Oh that's good, we could use that; and I have some wonderful information of my own." Sayori stated cackling like a mad woman, scaring the already fidgety males while the other females join in on the secret joke.

Suddenly Kagome stopped laughing and stood, "Well let's get some sleep shall we?" She walked over to her bag and pulled out her sleeping bag and two others, one for Sango and one for Sayori.

"Good night boys." The girls said in unison and let out small laughs at the utter terror on the boys faces as to what was to come the next day… if only they knew.

Their first 'helper'(victim) was the unawares monk Miroku, who they had coincidently decided to ask to help pick flowers as a way of passing time on their break.

"Miroku look at this lake! Isn't it wonderful?!" Sango asked as she ran to the waters edge.

"Yes it is lovely Sango, but not as wonderful as you." He, as always was completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

"Let's go swimming!" Sayori squealed with enthusiastic happiness.

"Great idea! Do you two still have that gift I gave you?" Kagome asked as she began to disrobe, well aware of the widening eyes of Miroku.

All three of the girls began to disrobe and Miroku thought he was in heaven; they were in the most indecent garments he had ever seen. In actuality Kagome had brought back bikinis from her time and that is what the group was currently wearing. Kagome was wearing a small black bikini; Sango's was blue while Sayori's was a dark red.

"Well," Sango giggled quietly to her the others, "Things seem to be going according to plan." Pointing to the now drooling and oblivious monk.

"This is where the fun begins; remember our aim here is to entertain ourselves at the cost of the guys. Now I know that sounds mean, but I'm thinking of this as payback for the whole trying to maul me thing and well…. Miroku is just to get him back for being perverted." Kagome explained.

"You guys ready?" Sayori whispered with a smirk.

"Oh this will be good." Sango giggled.

"Ok, on the count of three we put our plan into action got it?" at the nods Kagome continued, "Ok here we go, one… two… three!" they all turned and walked up to the unsuspecting monk.

"Hey Miroku, want to come swimming with us?" Kagome asked as she held up a pair of black board shorts with a smile, she had never known the monk could move so fast. A few minutes later Miroku emerged from the bushes and Sango couldn't help but blush at the slight, under all those robes Miroku had a VERY well toned body; Kagome looked over at her friend who looked back and they both smile, yes this was going to be sweet revenge for all he had ever done.

"Come on Miroku," the girls chanted while giggling as the dragged him into the water, which he was more than happy to comply with.

"Now ladies; there is no need to push." Miroku stated, his usual air of sexual arrogance washed over the girls and they grinned as they closed in on his.

"But Miroku, how could we not try and get you into the water as fast as we could," Kagome said slightly pouting as she ran her finger down his bare chest, "You just look so sexy all wet." The pout turned into a sexy evil grin as she stared at the slightly blushing but broadly smiling monk.

"I agree with Kagome," Sayori said as she came up from Miroku's left side, "You do look quite good all wet."

Miroku almost had a heart attack when warm hands snaked around from behind to sensually run up his chest as he heard from behind him, "You know girls, I believe we are all in agreement on this one." Miroku let out a shudder of pure bliss as he recognized the voice whose breath was tantalizingly tickling his ear as she spoke.

"But you know what girls?" Sango asked as her hands began the slow journey downward, "I think he's wearing too much clothing don't you think?" as he hands reached their goal, the rim of the boardies he was currently wearing.

Miroku's eyes went wide as he began to panic, "L… Ladies, can we talk about this?"

'_**it's all well and good to flirt once in a while and a little groping never hurt anyone… well except me, but I think these guys are serious!' **_ Miroku thought to himself, on the verge of having a panic attack.

Kagome pretended to think about it for a minute but then shook her head, "neh!" she said as she nodded to Sango who ducked under the water and about two seconds later Miroku had vanished under the surface and a grinning and triumphant Sango held the previously occupied boardies above her head like a flag as the girls rushed to get out of the water.

A few seconds after the girls had exited the water the now extremely embarrassed and frightened monk surfaced, "What was that for!?" the monk said through coughs.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know why don't you come ask me again I can't quite hear you." She said pretending to clean out her ears when she had heard him perfectly well.

Much to their surprise Miroku began walking to the edge of the water with a determined look on his face and the girls blanched, "He wouldn't!" Sayori whispered.

They all turned a brilliant shade of scarlet and the water level dropped to below his waist and they turned around, to embarrassed to do anything else, "He would!" Sango whined.

"What is wrong with you all? Why did you turn around so suddenly?" asked the genuinely curious monk.

"Um… M… Miroku." Sango stuttered as she held up the shorts in her hand.

It took a full five minutes before it registered in Miroku's mind what she was holding and he looked down and let loose a scream that would make female horror movie actors proud and dunked in the water once more.

"WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE TELL ME?" He yelled.

"WELL MOST PEOPLE WOULD NOTICE IF THEY HAD NO CLOTHES ON MORON!" Sango yelled back.

As they travelled further along in their journey Miroku stayed as far away from the girls as possible, afraid to suffer their wrath once more.

"Who's going to next?" Sayori asked giggling like a school girl.

"Well I'm thinking we could put into action the little plan you had in store for your brother dearest Sayori." Kagome said smirking wickedly.

"What a wonderful idea!" Sayori whispered.

"We're stopping for a break!" Kagome announced as she stopped and dropped her bag onto the ground, "You don't like it, tough." Kagome walked off into the woods as was planned and Sayori followed leaving Sango to carry out her bit of the plan, each of the laughing like mad in their heads.

"Now remember Sango won't tell Kouga that I 'need' him for a few minutes so we can prepare a little." Kagome said as she laughed, walking to her 'sister'.

"Oh this is going to be priceless!" Sayori said through a fit of giggles, they spent the next few minutes 'making preparations' when they heard Kouga coming.

"Quick!" Kagome whispered and Sayori took them both tumbling to the ground, a few seconds later Kouga walked in on their little scene and freaked out.

"Sayori what the hell are you doing to my woman!" He yelled as he moved to remove his sister from her current position; on top of 'his' woman.

"I can do what I like Kouga!" she barked at him, "after all," she giggled, "She IS my future mate." She stated as she nuzzled Kagome neck which caused Kagome to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh Sayori you know that tickles." Kagome said as she pushed them into a sitting position.  
"What… how… when… why… who… HUH!?" Kouga stumbled over his words as he tried to grasp the situation.

"What's wrong Kouga?" Kagome asked, "I mean, you're going to be my brother soon so we should try to get along more." She said with a cheerful smile.

Kouga couldn't take it anymore, seeing the love of his life in the arms of his SISTER; then her say that they were going to be sibling was too much. He did what any self respecting person would have done; he fainted.

Sayori burst out laughing, "That was better than expected!"

"I can't wait to see what he does when he wakes up!" Kagome laughed.

A wicked smile found its way across Kagome's lips as she spoke her next words, "two down… three to go."

**END OF CHAPTER**

OK this is part 1 of 2 of Kagome tormenting the guys as payback for them trying to maul her when they found out that she was in heat. In the next chapter Sesshy, Maoru, Inu and even Jaken get tortured! WOOT!

Anyways I hope you like this little filler thingie… it's kinna like a side story showing how the bonds of the group develop and why what happens in later chapters happens.

Anyways… I hope you all like it, if you have any idea how those guys can be tortured feel free to give me some ideas lol I might even pick a few to use P

Anyways love you all!

And don't forget to clickie teh little button and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Payback's A Bitch! Part 2

i would like to thank **naru-chan1****3** for their AWSOME story ideas, so this chapter is dedicated to them for their brilliant mind and awsome help in figuring out the wonderful tortures in this chapter i hope you all like it.

**Chapter 22 - Payback's A Bitch! Part 2**

The day was trickling along as slow as a snail and Kagome had once again become bored, she sighed as she kicked the pebbles at her feet as they continued their trek in the direction rumors said Naraku was hiding. Looking over the group Kagome smiled as she realized that over half of the men in the group still had to be taught a lesson; she felt like she was being watched and turned her head to see Kouga staring at her as he walked, when their eyes made contact for the third time that day and he burst into tears.

"DAMNIT! I can't take this shit anymore! Would ya shut up ya damn wolf, don't be such a baby why the hell are you cryin for anyway!?" Inuyasha snapped.

"BECAUSE KAGOME WANT'S TO MATE MY SISTER!" he wailed, and the entire party came to a dead halt as all eyes; well the male ones anyway were on Kagome.

Kagome blinked and looked at the girls who were trying to fight the smiles that they all knew were coming; but miserably failed as all three women burst into laughter.

"What's so damn funny!?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes, "No comment." she giggled and kept walking, leaving some very confused males behind.

"Wait! You can't do that lady Kagome, do you intend to mate lady Sayori or not?" Miroku asked.

"Fine! You want an answer here it is," Kagome said stopping and turning to the group, "we don't have any intention of mating; it was a joke." She watched in fascination as Kouga turned a bright shade of red at his ability to be easily tricked and two seconds later was whiter than Sesshomaru when he realized how much of a baby he had been acting in front of everyone; especially Inuyasha.

"Ha! Fur for brains got tricked by a girl!" Inuyasha cackled rolling around on the ground in an extremely undignified manner, which gained him a growl of warning in reply; starting his laughing fit all over again.

"Well that was worth the effort" Sayori giggled into Kagome's ear.

"I agree, that was priceless… who next?...Maoru?... Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, then was struck with an idea, "I know just who is next" she laughed.

"Jaken can you come here for a minute please?" came Sayori's voice from the bushes.

"What do you wrenched wenches want now! I am very busy!" Jaken squawked as he waddled over to the bushes only to be dragged in while letting out a very girly squeal.

"Well," Kagome stated, "You see we thought after all the 'help' you have given us on this tip and how much of a wonderful and loyal demon you are we thought we would help you out." She said looking at the skeptical demon in front of her.

"What have you hell spawn done?" he asked becoming more and more fearful each passing moment.

"Nothing special really; we just found someone who is a perfect match for you!♥" Sayori giggled in amusement.

"And exactly who is the person you think is beautiful enough for me to even loo…" he was cut short as an extremely large female toad was shoved in his face, now if they thought the girly scream from before was something this put horror movie screamers to shame.

"Meet Toadet! She's been absolutely infatuated with you for weeks and has secretly followed you everywhere!" Kagome said.

"Ribbit" everyone looked at the toad.

"Oh look! She wants a kiss from the love of her life!" Kagome squealed in girlish delight as she moved the toad closer and closer to the now restrained demon who was by now screaming bloody murder.

"What's wrong Jaken, don't you love her?" Sango asked, and Jakens' eye rolled back into his skull as he fainted.

**About an Hour Later**

"Awww isn't that cute?" Jaken heard as he groggily opened his eyes.

"Whazz all that racket?" came his slurred reply.

"But you and Toadet just look so cute together we couldn't help but coo." Kagome giggled.

Jakens' eyes shot open and he looked to his side "Ribbit" His horror filled scream was heard.

"Now Jaken there are some things we need to tell you." Kagome started.

"That's right, Toadet wanted us to tell you some things." Sayori added.

"She said that although your time together was wonderful and magical, she wants to see other people; and she say that if she is carrying your tadpoles that she will give you visitation rights." Kagome said trying as hard as she could to keep a straight face.

"But I never did any.." Jaken was cut off.

"She loves you very much but it's just to hard." Sango commented.

"But I was trying to sa.." He was cut off once again.

"You will always have a special place in her heart." Sayori said.

"WOULD YOU JUST LI…." For the third time the poor little demon was interrupted.

"But she would like one last kiss goodbye." Kagome said grabbing the toad and moving it towards the now white Jaken.

"…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jaken jumped up faster then any of them thought possible and ran from the camp like hell was on his heels.

"Was it really necessary to torment my servant?" came a cool voice from behind.

"Would you rather it be you?" Kagome replied as she turned and placed her hand on her hip waiting for a response.

After what seemed like an eternity he replied, "Indeed." And turned and left the camp.

Kagome sat along the river thinking about the days earlier events and giggled to herself.  
"Something you find amusing Kagome?" Came a smooth voice from behind.

"Yes actually," She smiled, "I was just thinking about how Jaken and his little 'family' are doing. " she laughed.

"Ah.. I see." Came Maoru's reply, mirth evident in his voice.

"So… what is it that you wanted Maoru?" Kagome asked not really paying attention.

"I just wanted to sit and talk Kagome." Came his reply.

'_**sit and talk?'**_ she thought to herself, _**' yeah right, he probably wants to do beep and beep wait! Aren't I meant to be mad at him?'**_ she continued with this train of thought oblivious to the fact he was talking, _**'wait! This might be a good opportunity to get him back! Come on Kagome think!'**_ she thought and thought trying to figure out what to do, when suddenly the Kagome in her mind had an evil smirk make it's way across her face. _**'I know just the thing.'**_

"Kagome are you listening to me?" Maoru's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Oh yes I'm fine sorry I zoned out there a little bit." She replied sheepishly.

"As long as you're alright." Came his concerned reply.

'_**now to put my plan into action'**_ Kagome thought.

"As I was saying before, I've always been fascinated by.."

**Achoo!** Maoru blinked down at Kagome.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he bent down to examine her.

**Achoo!** Kagome sneezed again.

"Are you ill Kagome? Do you want to go back to camp?" Maoru asked.

"No I'm fine I'm just **Achoo!** oh my goodness… i don't know what's wrong." Kagome sniffled.

"Mabye I should carry you back to camp Kagome," he said as he bent down to pick her up.

**Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! **Maoru backed off.

"Oh dear." Kagome said. "I think I know what's wrong here." She sighed.

"What is it lady Kagome?" Maoru asked

"I think I'm allergic to you." She said sniffling **Achoo!**

"Allergic?" he inquired.

"it mean you being near me is making me sneeze because my body doesn't like something you body is giving off, wether it be fur, pollen or even pheromones." She explained.

Maoru paled and back away quickly, "My appologies Kagome, I'll go back to camp first." He said as he rushed back to camp.

'_**Ok maybe that was a little mean, but I'll be telling them all the truth after. And this IS a lesson to teach them not to be barbarians!'**_ she told herself, with her resolve once again steeled, she headed back to camp.

Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree fidgeting, he had been watching the males in the group being tortured in the most frightening ways and he was not going to be caught! No way!

"Inuyasha come down here for a sec please." Came Kagome's voice.

"Nuh uh! No way I'm comin down!" he yelled back.

"SIT BOY!" she yelled, and he groaned as he became reacquainted with his friend the ground.

"Hey there pal, long time no see." He mumbled sarcastically to himself as he waited for the spell to wear off.

"Well since you're down here we need you for something." Kagome smiled sweetly down at him.

Inuyasha groaned, "What is it woman."

"Well we need one more person for something, it's called a séance; it's a foreign ritual of sorts where one can channel the dead and find out things from the past." Kagome explained.

Sango, Sayori, Inuyasha and Kagome all gathered around the fire and Kagome explained what was going to happen.

"What's going to happen is I want everyone to close their eyes and concentrate, I want you to concentrate on me and my past incarnations, all of them have blank faces but they are all reachable; now I want everyone to concentrate on my incarnation before Kikyo." Kagome explained.

'_**Where is she going with this?'**_ was the thought shared by Sayori and Kagome.

"Now I want you to invision her rising up from a pool of water, slowly rising to the surface." Kagome said.

After about five minutes of silence everyone heard a gasp from Kagome and they all opened their eyes to look at her.

'_**thank god for my good memory and miko powers or this would never work… well… here goes.'**_ Kagome took in a deep breath and opened her eyes, drawing startled gasps from the group, her eyes had changed.

Kagome's eyes wandered over her friends before coming to land on Inuyasha and she widened her eyes and let out a small gasp of her own bringing her hand to her mouth.

Inuyasha stated blankly at Kagome, he knew those eyes, but that wasn't possible… it couldn't be… could it?

"Inuyasha" came a voice of a stranger from her smiling mouth to everyone but Inuyasha and his eyes widened in recognition.

"Mother…" he whispered.

"Yes Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

"But why are you here? Why did you come instead of Kagome's previous incarnation?" He asked.

"Because my son, I AM her previous incarnation." Kagome said with the utmost seriousness.

"how is that possible?!" he wailed.

"I know not why it has happened nor why you have come to love my reincarnation but both Kagome AND Kikyo were both my reincarnations, they were brought into your life to watch over you and keep you safe." Kagome said.

"But… how can I ever… I mean… they were my mother… why did it… how is it…" he sat there completely shell shocked, both the females in his life he loved were his mother!

"Now dear, don't be like that; there is someone out there for you.. just for you who will love you with all their being." Kagome said shooting a glance at her new friend Sayori who blushed and looked at a very interesting patch of dirt by her feet.

"AW MAN! NOW I CAN'T BEEP" The groups eyes widened and Kagome turned a brilliant shade of red while the others laughed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chide.

Inuyasha came back to reality only to look at Kagome and burst into tears, Kagome sighed and felt it was enough; so finished her little séance by 'fainting'.

"What happened?" Kagome asked groggily as she sat up, "And why is Inuyasha crying?" she asked as she stood and walked over to the distraught Hanyou.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked coming in close to inspect him.

Inuyasha stared at her, "It's not true…" he whispered.

"What's not true?" Kagome asked cocking her head to the side.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" he yelled as he ran into the Forrest.

"Well that went well," Kagome smirked.

"What did you do?" Sayori asked and Kagome explained her plan and why she didn't have time to tell them before hand and the camp was filled with howls of laughter.

**After Dinner**

Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat the blasted woman had been annoying him since late afternoon, " I am going to bathe, this Sesshomaru will be back shortly."

'_**YES! This is my chance!'**_ Kagome did a little victory dance in her head as she grabbed her bathing supplies and followed Sesshomaru masking her scent, everyone in camp was to worked up to notice her absence.

"Finally! some peace." Sesshomaru said to himself as he lowered himself into the hot springs.

"Peace from what?" Came the bane of his current hatred from behind him making his eyes snap open.

"What are you doing here you vile woman!?" he growled out.

"I wanted to bathe, this is the only one nearby so you either have to put up with it or leave." She said as she began removing her top.

"You would not dare bare yourself to me woman, you are too shrewd." Sesshomaru huffed, though secretly hoping that she would take the bait.

Kagome chuckled, "oh I can tell you now, I may be a virgin but I am no shrewd." Kagome said as she lifted her top over her head to reveal the most peculiar thing to Sesshomaru, and he watched with inward fascination as she stripped off her remaining clothing except for two small pieces of cloth, one joined piece covering her mounds and the other a small piece of cloth covering her treasure below.

"What manner of indecent clothing is this?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised brow.

"It's called a bikini." She said wading into the water.

"Now do you mind if I wash your hair?" she asked.

"I do not even let my servants at my home cleanse my hair." Sesshomaru explained.

"Awww come on please?" she begged.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Very well." He then dunked under the water and then turned his back to her when he resurfaced.

Kagome had brought extra bottles with her because she knew how long Sesshomaru's hair was and she got to work, "So… what kind of dog demon are you?"

Something akin to a purr erupted from Sesshomaru before he could stop it as he replied, "I am a Silver Inu, one of the last of my kind." He explained, eyes closed as her fingers in his hair played havoc with his senses.

"Wow… so are you a pure breed?" she asked as she scratched behind his ear.

"You are treading on thin ice Miko, but yes I am as you call 'a pure breed'." He replied.

"Ok, ok… one more question." Kagome said.

"Proceed."

"When you… well… you know… do you get stuck like normal dogs do?" Kagome visibly saw him tense as he stood and turned to face her.

"Would you like to find out if this Sesshomaru gets stuck after doing 'it'?" he had a predatory gleam in his eye that made her stomach flutter.

"Um… hehe… well… I really have to get back to camp." She hurried out of the water and ran back to camp.

'_**Whoa that nearly backfired… but I got done what I went to do!'**_ she grinned in triumph at herself as she entered camp.

"What are you grinning at woman?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just wait and see." She grinned, now if she had timed this right, "five… four… three… two… one."

"MIKO!!!!!!!!!!!" Came the Taiyoukai's bellow from the hot springs.  
"What did you do Kagome?" asked a fearful Sango.  
"Something that was a long time coming." She replied as she watched a very pissed Taiyoukai storm through the bushes with bright pink hair.

"What… the fuck!" Inuyasha was in a state of perpetual shock if he wasn't he would be laughing his ass off.

**END OF CHAPTER**

WOOT done! I know it's taking me a while to update but I have a lot of stuff happening in my life right now that need my attention. I hope you all like it and thank you again **naru-chan1****3 **you were a BIG help huggles


	23. Slippery When Wet

To those who think that my treatment of Jaken was unfair and uncalled for, the reason I attacked him in those chapters is because of his treatment of Kagome through out the series and some of the nasty things he has said to her…. Plus every other male other than Shippo and Uh-un was getting it so why leave him out?

**Chapter 23 – Slippery When Wet**

"Miko what have you done to this Sesshomaru?" he growled out.

"Something that was a long time coming to ALL of you!" Kagome bellowed.

"Yes that's right! All of this was planned, and you know why! Because NONE of you know anything but violence, you don't know how to do anything right when it comes to anything! Watching you all fight like rabid dogs, pardon the pun; really got to me! I know some of the things I said and did were harsh but would ANY of you have listen if I didn't?" she asked looking at them each in turn; the group stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought, now you can be angry at me, hate me or whatever; but do you understand?" Kagome asked in exasperation, while the males; bar Sesshomaru had the decency to look abashed.

"Good." Kagome sighed in relief. "Now I'm sorry for the things that I've done but in truth you all deserved them." She explained as she sat down on her sleeping bag.

"Kouga I'm not going to mate with your sister, Inuyasha I'm not your mother, Maoru I'm not allergic to you and yes that will wash out Sesshomaru." She sighed as she lay onto her bedding and waited for their response, when none came she drifted off to sleep. Kirara sat guard at Kagome's sleeping form through the night from the highly agitated males.

The next morning when Kagome awoke, there were three demons kneeling over her sniffing her in places that should NOT be sniffed and she did what any self respecting woman would have done… she screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled as she jumped from her sleeping bag faster than she had thought possible.

"What the hell'd ya do that for wench!?" Inuyasha whined/barked at her while massaging his now rigging ears.

"Let me think…. I wake up to see THREE demons sniffing me in…" Kagome's face heated up, "places that shouldn't be sniffed, and you expect me NOT to scream?" she asked, calming down somewhat.

"It's not our fault that you…." Inuyasha began mumbling as his voice got lower and lower, while the other two males blushed at his words and turned away.

"It's not your fault I what Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"You let it slip." He mumbled

"What?" Kagome was confused, "Let what slip?" she asked cocking her head to the side, her hair slipping from it's perch on her shoulder to reveal her slender neck.

The males groaned, "Kagome, please don't do that… not at the moment." Inuyasha practically begged.

"I'm getting fed up with this! WHAT IS THE MATTER!" she yelled.

"YOU LET THE DAMN CONSEALMENT SPELL SLIP IN THE NIGHT AND YOUR DAMN SCENT IS ALL OVER THE PLACE AND IT'S DRIVING US INSANE OK!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome went bright red.

"Oh," was her intelligent response; that would explain the sniffing.

"But what about the groaning before… what was that all about?" She asked as she sat done by the long since dead fire.

"I believe I can shed some light on that lady Kagome," came a voice from behind.

She turned to see Miroku standing behind her, as he came to sit beside her however; a trio of growls could be heard.

"Can it!" she hissed at them, "behave or I WILL subdue you!"

"Thank you lady Kagome, "Miroku said as he sat next to her, "when it comes to demons, canine demons in particular there are certain things that trigger certain reactions." He stated. "An example would be your innocent and completely involuntary gesture before." He explained.

"Gesture?" Kagome asked once again cocking her head to the side.

"That right there." He stated, but on seeing her confused face he continued, "as I have stated in demon society certain things have certain reactions, in an innocent gesture you tilted your head to the side and revealed your neck; by demon standards that is saying you submit to the will of the male and you are free for him to do with as he so wishes." He looked at her for her reaction and Kagome was redder than he ever thought possible with eyes so wide he thought they were gong to pop out.

"However," he continued, "Because each of the males here know you know nothing of demon society and therefore had no knowledge of what was transpiring they fought against primal instinct when you bared your neck to them." He finished, well that certainly DID explain a lot; Kagome quickly concealed her scent once more and they all continued about their business as if it never happened.

After a long days travel the group decided to rest for the night in a cave that seemed to have once been inhabited, but the previous owners had either long ago perished or left. The cave was quite large with an abundance of glowing moss along the walls that lit the whole cavern, revealing small pathways into other sections of the cave.

"Kami, what I wouldn't give for a bath right now." Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Kagome I believe there is a underground hot springs at the end of one of these pathways, I can hear and smell the water." Maoru stated.

"Do you know which one?" she asked and he pointed to the one on the left, in truth they both led to a hot springs so he just pointed to either path.

Kagome wandered into the room with the hot springs and gasped, it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen, the moss along the walls gave of the most beautiful blue glow which reflected onto the purple crystals hanging from the ceiling and with the steam from the hot springs the room had an ethereal air about it. Quickly taking care of her clothing she dove into the water to find it was just the right temperature and not quite deep enough to cover her chest while standing. Quickly relaxing she dove under the water to explore her new play ground, even if only for a little while and found many beautiful crystals hidden beneath the waters surface, but unlike the ones hanging from above; these were smooth so there was no chance she could hurt herself. Lost in her own little world below the surface she didn't notice the disturbance of the water above her and she pushed off of the bottom of the spring and broke the surface flicking her hair back and gulping air greedily. As she was pushing stray strands behind her ear she noticed a new presence in the water and stiffened immediately. Slowly she turned to look at the new occupant of the springs and her eyes widened in shock as she looked upon a very surprised Sesshomaru staring at her with slightly wide eyes; she 'eeped' and ducked to her chin in the water.

Kagome gurgled into the water, and Sesshomaru raised a brow in response.

She rose just enough from the water so she could speak but not enough to compromise her modesty, "I said, what are you doing here Sesshomaru?" she asked, all visible parts of her redder than he had ever seen.

"I was unaware that this Springs was occupied miko." He simply stated.

"unaware my ass! My belongings are in PLAIN sight!" she said pointing to her non existent things.

"Hey! Where did they go!?" she asked, modesty forgotten as she lent over to look for them.

"It seems you were mistaken Miko, now you have two choices; one you can leave the springs as naked as the day you were born and search for your clothing where ever it may be, or you can wait until this Sesshomaru is finished and I shall aid you." He stated staring straight at her.  
"HA! That's a good one… hell would freeze over before you would help ANYONE." She laughed as she turned to see him very still and extremely agitated.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she looked him over, finally her eyes landed on the beads around his neck and her eyes widened. "I completely forgot about those." She stated.

"I correct my previous statement, you only have one choice now." He grit out between his teeth.

"And what's that?" Kagome asked.

"I will no longer aid you in finding you wears, you now only have the first option and I shall enjoy watching you being humiliated while you search." Sesshomaru stated.

Upon hearing this Kagome's eyes widened and then narrowed, so he wanted to play like that did he? Well two can play at that game.

"Freeze!" she hissed and he stiffened once again, "Unfortunately for you, I have power over you, so I wont be looking unclothed; I'll be borrowing your Haori while I search." She stated as she began moving towards the waters exit only to stop and curse, Sesshomaru was directly in front of it.

"Please don't hate me for this Sesshomaru." She pleaded, "Freeze! Freeze! Freeze! Freeze!" she chanted as she edged towards the exit, slowly slipping past the now extremely agitated Tai Youkai. She was almost to the exit when she felt something grab hold of her ankle and she squeaked in surprise.

"And where do you think you're going Miko?" Sesshomaru asked as he struggled, but succeeded to turn to face her.

"N… nothing." She stuttered as she struggled to free herself from what was holding her.

"There is no point in struggling, you can not break free of my tail." He stated, smirking.

"T…TAIL!" she screeched, clawing her way up the bank; she had just reached to top of the bank and was now completely out of the water when a small tug sent her stumbling back into the water, and directly into Sesshomaru. Now it wasn't the fact that she was naked, nor the fact that she was pressed completely flush against an equally naked demon who practically SCREAMED walking sex that had her heart a flutter, oh no; it was the simple fact that her lips were securely pressed directly onto those of a now lusty eyed demon lord.

'_**Oh just great!' **_ she thought to herself, _**'what the hell have I gotten myself into now! Stupid slippery rocks!'**_

**END OF CHAPTER**

HIYO! Now I KNOW I haven't updated in like a bazillion years but trust me! I have free time and inspiration!!! So lots of chappies again!!! WOHOO:P

Love you all XOXOX


	24. What's A Tomato?

Ok for all the lemon fans out there, I've given you a small treat in this chapter… no not a FULL lemon scene but you'll see :P

**Chapter 24 – What's A Tomato?**

Kagome slowly tried to move away but was held in place and a warning growl emanated from Sesshomaru to sound his displeasure at the unwanted movement.

'_**Oh great'**_ Kagome thought, _**'now what am I going to do?'**_

Kagome tried to pull back once more, succeeding in freeing her lips from his, "Sesshomaru stop, you shouldn't be doing this; I don't even know WHY you're doing this." She tried to reason.

Sesshomaru growled, "Do not test this Sesshomaru, I do what I please; who I do it with is my choice."

Kagome stiffened, "I am sorry Sesshomaru but I will not allow you to do as you please!" she hissed.

"This Sesshomaru has ways of making you more… Compliant" he stated with a grin slowly spreading across his face that made Kagome's knees go weak and heat pool at her center.

"Oh no… if you do anything Sesshomaru I'll scream!" she warned

"This Sesshomaru has one question miko." He stated.

"And what's that?" Kagome asked afraid of the answer.

"How do you think you shall scream if you mouth is unable to?" he said through a smirk as his lips crashed down once more onto hers.

**Back With The Others**

Sango sat with an uneasy feeling in her gut, Kagome still hadn't come back from her bath and she was getting worried.

"Guys I wonder if Kagome is ok… she's been gone a long time." Sango said with worry.

"Keh, don't worry about her; she's usually bathing this long if not longer." Inuyasha stated with a shrug.

'_**Yeah... but she's usually with me.'**_ Sango thought her worry growing.

Sango stood, "I'm going to go check on her just incase." She said.

"I'll go with you!" Sayori exclaimed as she jumped from her spot and ran over to Sango earning her strange looks from her companions.

"What's your hurry… you act as if we're all sick or something; can't wait to get away." Inuyasha huffed.

Sayori blushed beet red, "That's not it! I'm worried about Kagome!" she squeaked and threw a rock at Inuyasha.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" he said, dodging the rock.

"Now, now children calm down." Sango said, "Let's go find Kagome Sayori, and I don't want to find out ANY of you have followed." Sango warned with a glare.

As the girls left the group Maoru and Kouga turned to Miroku, "She's scary when she's angry."

"You have no idea," Miroku sighed.

"Kagome's worse," Inuyasha mumbled.

** Back At The Springs **

A soft muffled moan filled the small cavern making the demon lord smirk as he moved his hands along Kagome's body; her attempts at pushing him off had almost stopped completely. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome with such passion it left her literally breathless, her head was spinning and her whole body was tingling in ways it never had before. Every time he moved his fingers a burning ache filled her pooling at her center, the feeling something indescribable; her skin felt like it was on fire. Sesshomaru kissed the corner of her lips and made a slow agonizing trail down her neck to her collar bone; he stopped and blinked in surprise as his beast practically screamed at him to mark her. To sedate his beast he lightly dragged his fangs over her flesh making Kagome gasp in pleasure and surprise.

"Se…Sesshomaru, we should stop this; be… before it goes too far." Kagome half heartedly pleaded.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "This Sesshomaru doesn't believe you." He stated and captured one of her pert nipples in his mouth effectively killing any retort Kagome had as she gasped and arched her body towards him. He slowly ran his hand down between her breast as he suckled, nipped and licked at the sensitive buds; his hand continued to move down across the silky skin of her stomach and came to a stop just above the soft curls that hid a wondrous treasure and his current goal. Kagome stiffened as his fingers came in contact with her delicate curls and she turned beet red as the full extent of the situation hit her.

"Sesshomaru, I've never… you know." She spluttered.

"Hush… This Sesshomaru knows, that is partly why you're scent has a… unique effect on this Sesshomaru." He said running soothing circles on Kagome's Stomach to calm her down.

"My scent effected you?" Kagome asked in surprise.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Yes miko it did, and still does." He stated once more kissing along her collar bone, making the young miko melt.

The hand making the circles on her stomach to comfort her began to once again move lower but this time did not stop it's decent. His hand moved down and into her folds searching for something, when she jumped and a moan of pure pleasure escaped her lips he knew he had found what he was searching for.

"Oh god," Kagome moaned, her whole body was on fire; jolts of pleasure were running amuck with her senses as his continued his slow torture, making sure as to not hurt or frighten her. His fingers moved lower once more to her entrance and slowly and carefully he thrust in a finger and as to not make her first time painful flicked his finger effectively cutting her Hymen, surprised by the sudden pain Kagome let out a cry, unable to contain it.

** With Sango & Sayori **

Suddenly the cavern was filled with a startled cry, "Kagome!" Sango whispered as she ran towards the voice.

"Oh boy… this will not end well." Sayori sighed, unlike Sango she had been around for a while; and unlike Sango she knew exactly what that sound was; it was one of pleasure and pain.

"Sango's going to be in for a shock," Sayori stated with a small giggle as she ran after her now frantic friend.

** Back To Sesshomaru & Kagome **

"Oh my god!" Kagome moaned loudly as he thrust in a second finger, her hands grabbing wildly around her for something to hold onto to keep her from falling into this abyss of pure pleasure. Sesshomaru growled in satisfaction knowing that it was HE who was giving her pleasure and not one of the other males that had been drooling all over her in the group. Fueled by this thought his picked up his pace thrusting his fingers into her until she was practically screaming. Kagome was almost numb with pleasure, she never knew a person could even FEEL like this; she felt something building inside her pulling tighter and tighter ready to snap. Sesshomaru could feel she was close, he thought about how her walls were going to feel around him squeezing him tightly with every thrust and he groaned at the mental picture, crushing his lips to Kagome's once more.

She could feel it, whatever IT was; she wanted it, no NEEDED it; it felt like she was burning alive. The groan Sesshomaru let slip through his lips was the last thing she needed, her body exploded in wave after wave of pleasure; she dug her hands into Sesshomaru's mane to keep her from loosing herself in the indescribable feeling and screamed her release into his mouth. The sparks that were flowing over her skin exploded before her eyes, when the feeling subsided Kagome looked up at the person who gave her such pleasure when a sound made her heart stop.

"Kagome!" came a voice from the hall leading to the springs, "Kagome are you…. OH MY GOD!" Sango screamed as she rounded to corner to see the LAST thing she ever expected.

Kagome looked at her sister with wide eyes her face impossibly red from her position in the water.

Sesshomaru growled and Kagome jumped in surprise realizing what just happened and took this opportunity to jump from the water, dress and run back to camp.

"If you had of waited Sango I was going to tell you that the sound you heard was someone loosing their virginity, or at least partly" she sniggered behind her hand, "You got here too early for that to have fully happened, and I don't think Sesshomaru is very happy about that either." Sayori said tilting her head in the direction of the growling Taiyoukai.

Sango snapped out of her shock and looked at Sesshomaru, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru! I didn't know!" Sango squeaked as red as Kagome had been.

"Slayer… you are a very fortunate person; if it was not for the fact that Kagome sees you as a sister you would be dead, many have died for less." He growled out and exited the water, dressed uncaring of his spectators and left to go back to the group.

"Well Sango, I think he's going to be brooding for a few days." Sayori said.

"Yeah and Kagome is going to be a tomato for a while." Sango laughed finally fully over the shock she had just received.

"Let's keep this from the boys ne?" Sayori said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah… the boys would have a fit and poor Kagome would be a tomato forever." Sango laughed.

"What's a tomato?" Sayori asked confused and Sango just laughed and walked back to camp.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well here it is…. I know it takes a while for me to update but I DO update, I know it's not a full smex scene but that WILL come later… I thought I would give people a little treat to tie them over till it does happen giggles I hope you like it…. Have fun reading it… I know I had fun writing it fans self I want to be Kagome now XD.


	25. Sworn Protector

I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter giggles but I am warning people…. This story is going to be getting very dark, very soon… just a warning to people who enjoy the comedic value of my story. It will still have it's moments, but here is where things start to take heart breaking turns, it's time to get serious with this story and truly portray what I wanted to in this story.

**Chapter 25 – Sworn Protector**

Kagome sighed as she walked back to camp, her face still as red as ever and her heart was racing so fast she thought it would burst from her chest.

"What the hell took you so long Kagome!?" came Inuyasha's gruff voice as she entered their makeshift camp.

"What does it matter." She sighed as she sat down.

"What do you mean what does it matter… of course it…" Inuyasha started sniffing around her before a feral growl came from his lips.

"Where the fuck is he!" he barked out.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, genuinely confused.

"That bastard! I can small him all over you!" Inuyasha said grabbing her forearms and dragging her to her feet.

"Inuyasha let me go now." Kagome said in a low voice.

"Did you fuck him!? I can smell BOTH your arousals, you're no longer innocent! Are you having fun! Are you having fun fucking that bastard?!" Inuyasha yelled, no longer able to produce coherent thought through his blind rage.

Kagome was shaking visibly with her anger and hurt, "Fun…" she whispered with a chuckle, her bangs covering her eyes.

"You dare sit there and accuse me of having sex with your brother just because the smell of my innocence is gone, throw any respect I had for you out the window because of your innate jealousy… AND YOU THINK I'M HAVING FUN!" she yelled as she wrenched her arm from his hold and glared up at the now stunned Hanyou. "DAY IN AND DAY OUT I GET PUT THROUGH ALL OF THIS SHIT; A LITTLE GIRL WHO MEANS THE WORLD TO ME IS IN THE HANDS OF MY WORST ENEMY AND I'M POWERLESS TO HELP HER AND YOU ASK ME IF I'M HAVING FUN!" Kagome was beyond pissed as her powers flared around her angrily.

"Oh yes Inuyasha," she hissed, "I'm having the time of my fucking life!" and with that she turned and walked to the entrance of the cave and outside where it was now raining, leaving behind 5 stunned demons **[AN: that's 2 adults, 1 kit, 1 fire neko and 1 dragon** and an extremely frightened and more than a little guilty Hanyou.

Kagome stalked through the forest in the rain, her power flaring wildly around her; needing to vent she started blowing up trees with her power, each one hit another piece of her heart would crack.

**Back With The Group**

**BANG!**

"What the hell was that!?" Asked Sango as she ran into camp.

"Ask mutt face over there!" Kouga sneered at Inuyasha.

"Don't call me that! It's not like it was my **BANG **fault!" he tried desperately to defend himself.

"I can FEEL Kagome energy all over this place Inuyasha, and that only happens when she's **BANG** upset!" Sango hissed.

"What idiocy have you done now half breed." Came a cold voice from behind Sango.

"You're _brother_ over there does not know when to keep his mouth shut." Mamoru growled.

"What is the meaning of this." He asked narrowing his eyes.

"INUYASHA ALL BAR CALLED HER A WHORE!**BANG** SAYING SHE SLEPT WITH SESSHOMARU!" Shippo yelled with tears streaming down his face, he had been silent until this point but no more.

"WHAT!" Sayori and Sango yelled.

"You low life!" Sayori hissed, "Kagome NEVER slept with him!" looking at the now shocked Hanyou.

"What do you mean… she… she lost her smell of innocence **BANG**, that means she fucked someone!" Inuyasha yelled trying to defend himself once again.

"Your idiocy surprises me Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, his eyes gaining a pink rim. "Are you aware of how painful it is for a female on her first time because she is being torn open? All I did was save her this pain but cutting away the source of the pain, that is why it smells like her innocence is gone."

"You are a fool Inuyasha **BANG**," Sango said, "You have given one of the biggest insults to your best friend and falsely accused her of something she never did." She said calmly as she turned to walk out of the cave to find Kagome.

**With Kagome**

**crack** another crack in her already breaking heart **BANG **as another tree met it's end at the anguished Miko and the dam broke and she let out a heartbreaking cry as she lifted her head skywards and let her tears mix with the rain. It wasn't the fact that she had once loved him, nor the fact that he had accused her of such a lewd act; it was the fact that he did not believe the words of his best friend that had her heart breaking in the rain. She had been through so much since she fell through the well, in the three years she had been traveling she had seen more horrors and put through more pain than one person should be put through in their entire lives. She was at her end, a child she saw as her daughter was in danger and she could not protect her, and her supposed best friend was just hurting her more. She collapsed to the ground and curled into the fetal position as she cried tears that would make the coldest heart break, and they did.

"Kagome," came a soft voice from above her and her head snapped up to stare at Sesshomaru who kneeled down to her and helped her sit up.

"Do not let his words affect you so, this Sesshomaru has put him in his place." He stated with a calm, soothing voice.

"It hurts." She said as she grasped onto his Haori for dear life and cried harder than before.

"I know it must be painful after all he has put you through, but you must remember one thing, others care for you," he stated as he placed one finger under her chin and made her look up at him, "I… care for you." He whispered.

Kagome gasped as she looked up at the demon lord above her, had she heard him right; if she had any doubts about her hearing they went out the window as his lips claimed hers in a brief, but expressive kiss.

"Right here and now, to you Kagome Higurashi," he whispered, "I declare that I shall protect you always, as your Sworn Protector." Kagome felt a tingle go through her body and her head felt a little fuzzy; but as it passed her surprised eyes flew to slightly amused ones; Kagome was now bonded in some way to Sesshomaru.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh :P they is bonded giggles don't worry it's not a mating bond…. YET. The bond is something I like to call the protectors bond, she can call on him whenever she is in need of him and he can feel when she is in danger…. it has the safety aspects of a mating bond but without the physical or emotional attachments of one… like a mental link but you cant read each others thoughts. There is only one way for the bond to be broken... But 'm not going to tell you how :P that will be a surprise when it happens. And I know its short lol but hey! At least you get what you want out of it:P


	26. Walking Into A Known Trap

I am so sorry for the long time it's taken me to update I've had a lot of interference with my story writing and my attention has been elsewhere for a while so I apologise to all my fans… gomenasai! But here is the next chapter I'm trying to update as fast as I can… onto the next chapter :D

**Chapter 26 – Walking Into A Known Trap **

"Inuyasha when are we going to stop, we've been walking for seven hours already! I want a break!" Kagome growled.

"Keh." Was his response, "what happened to the new and improved Kagome, you should be able to handle this; you have before so why not now?" He jabbed.

Kagome twitched, "Yeah I've done it before but not at YOUR speed for a constant SEVEN FREAKING HOURS!" she yelled making the demons in the group flinch.

"What the hell did ya yell for wench!" Inuyasha barked out.

"sorry guys I'm just really tired." Kagome sighed as she dropped her bag, "we're stopping for now Inuyasha."

"Fine… whatever," he mumbled as he jumped into a tree to sulk as usual.

"well now that that is settled I'll make some dinner, it's almost dusk anyways." Kagome said and she started to prepare a fire.

Dinner proceeded as usual with gruff comments from Inuyasha and an unconscious monk; that was until Inuyasha decided to speak before thinking.

"Hey Kagome what the hell is this crap you're feeding us?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"It was the kill YOU gave me to cook Inuyasha." Kagome ground out through clenched teeth.

"It tastes like dog crap! What the hell did you do to it!" he said throwing it to the ground and wiping his mouth on his haori sleeve.

"I cooked it." She stated simply

"You can't even cook meat properly? How useless are you?!" Inuyasha barked.

"Now wait just a minute!" Kagome growled and she jumped to her feet, "you have no right to belittle my cooking when you burn everything you touch!" she hissed at him with narrow eyes.

"Keh, I have every right to tell you what I want; you're just a woman." Inuyasha spat out with a cocky arrogance, only to realise to late he had once again put his foot deeply embedded in his mouth.

Kagome stood there shaking with pent up rage, "Hold your tongue Half-breed." The group turned surprised eyes to Sesshomaru.

"This has nothing to do with you bastard so butt out!" Inuyasha growled at him.

"Oh but it does dear _brother_," he said brother with such venom it made the hair on Inuyasha's arms stand on end.

"What do you think gives you the right huh!?" Inuyasha asked cockily.

"I am her sworn protector; I swore my oath to her last night after your disgraceful display." Sesshomaru said with indifference as he watched for his brothers reaction, he was not disappointed.

"What the HELL!" the Hanyou snapped, "Why the fuck did you let him do that Kagome! You're fucking BOUND to him now!"

"I know." Was Kagome's simple answer, but it threw the raging Hanyou into a fit on a much larger scale.

"WHAT!?" he asked turning to face her with wide eyes.

"I said, I know; I knew exactly what was going on when he swore the oath to me and I also know I have control over how far the bond goes." She turned to Sesshomaru, "and if it breaks or stays whole." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and wondered at her hidden message but his thoughts were interrupted once again by a singular voice of his hated half brother.

"You KNEW and you STILL let him do it! I thought I was meant to be your protector not HIM!" Inuyasha shouted pointing and accusing finger at Sesshomaru.

"You?" Kagome couldn't help the laugh that escaped her then, "how can you be my protector when you point the finger at me and accuse me of such terrible things out of nothing more than petty jealousy." She hissed at him.

His ears flattened against his head and he was about to respond when laughter was heard from above.

"Well now… this is certainly interesting." Kagura chuckled.

"What do you want Kagura, now is not the time." Kagome said putting her hand on her hip and looking up at the amused wind witch.

"You sure seem to have your hands full miko." She chuckled again, "so many delectable men to choose from."

"Still doesn't explain what you're doing here." Kagome said with an uninterested shrug.

"He wants to meet." She said simply

"Excuse me?" Kagome said turning to Kagura with wide eyes.

"Naraku wants to meet with you." Kagura turned and looked at the males, "Alone."

A few minutes of silence ticked by before an eruption of "Hell no!" "Like hell!" "No way!" bombarded the group.

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled and the guys instantly stopped **[AN: don't you wish you could do that . I do!**, "What does he want to talk with me about?" Kagome asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I don't know the full details but I do know it involves the trading of the human child." Kagura said with a wave of her hand and Kagome's heart leapt into her throat.

"He wants to trade something for Rin?" Kagome asked trying to take all this in.

"That is what I've been told." Kagura said.

"If… and I do say IF I go through with this meeting," the uproar started again at her mention of even thinking about it but was silenced with a glare, "as I said IF I do go through with this meeting, what will happen if I refuse?" Kagome asked.

"Ask him yourself." Kagura said as she landed and only then did people notice the white haired girl Kana was with her.

"how am I meant to ask him myself if he is not here?" Kagome asked slightly confused.

"Oh but I am here Kagome." came Naraku's voice from Kana's mirror as the blackness stretched and twisted into Naraku's face.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha hissed.

"If I do decide to meet you, what will happen if I refuse what you request?" Kagome asked looking warily at the mirror.

"If you refuse my request then you will be free to leave and rejoin your friends and I keep the child, she is rather fun." He said with a sadistic chuckle earning a growl from Sesshomaru and a rather good impression from Kagome.

"How do I know you will keep your word?" Kagome asked through clenched teeth.

"Ah… now that is easy to answer, you don't." he grinned, "You only have my word and the knowledge that if you do not come to meet me; this child will face worse terrors than she already has." Naraku said as his face faded from view and his laughter dissipated.

"Well it's about my time to leave, take heed to his words; he is serious about harming that child." Kagura warned as she flew off.

"DAMN IT!" Kagome cursed as she punched a tree, shocking all member of the group. "That bastard!"

"What are we going to do Kagome?" Sango asked walking up to her friend.

"What the hell else can I do!? I'm going to meet with the sick bastard." Kagome growled out.  
"like hell you are!" Inuyasha yelled as he started making his way towards her only to stumble back as a blur of white beat him to it and what happened next shocked all at the camp.

"You will not go!" Sesshomaru growled as he pinned her body to the tree with his own.

"I have no choice Sesshomaru!" Kagome replied.

"I will not allow you to go!" Sesshomaru simply stated.

"If I don't go he will do unimaginable things to Rin! I have to! And I have to go alone!" Kagome yelled with tears streaming down her face.

Sesshomaru snapped, "HOW CAN I PROTECT YOU IF I AM NOT BESIDE YOU!?" he yelled. Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes, Sesshomaru never yelled… EVER!

Kagome sighed and lifted a hand to caress his cheek, "I know Sesshomaru," she whispered, "but I have to do this, you know I have to." She said tucking the hair that had fallen out of place in his outburst back into place behind his ear.  
"But it is a trap, we all know it is." He whispered unconsciously leaning his head into her palm.

"I know it's a trap Sesshomaru but if there is a small chance I can get Rin back I will take it." She stated softly as she hugged him.

"I know you will Kagome… I know." He said as he hugged her back.

**END OF CHAPTER**

I hope you like this chapter…. I tried to grasp the angst that the situation at the end would bring and all of the emotions it would bring…. Tell me if I did a good job, if it was ok or if I just sucked at it lol.

Anyways much love and REVIEW! YEY!


	27. The Meeting & The Double Cross

**Chapter 27 – The Meeting & The Double Cross**

Kagome trekked through the woods to the meeting spot, it had taken some convincing but they eventually let her leave; her last few minutes with the group were… interesting though.

** Previously **

"It'll work Inuyasha! Trust me!" Kagome growled.

"Like hell! That bastard is gunna turn around and double cross you in a second!" Inuyasha yelled; this was getting nowhere fast.

"Idiot! That's why we're doing it FIRST! That's what the whole plan was before or weren't you listening?!" she hissed with narrow eyes.

"'Course I was listening! What, you think I'm stupid or somethin?" he asked and received blank stares from everyone. "OI!" he yelled.

Kagome sighed, "Look Inuyasha, I know this is hard and we don't know what's going to happen but if we DON'T do this we don't know what is going to happen to Rin. Now I know this is a big thing to ask because of the situation but please trust me." She whispered as she hugged him.

"I do trust you Kagome, I just don't trust _him_" he said as he held her close.

"I know Inuyasha but…" her attempts to comfort her friend were shattered by a low growling sound coming from behind her.

"Oi! What are you growlin at bastard!" Inuyasha spat at his brother.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chastised as she slapped him on the chest. "Don't call your brother that!"

"I wanna know why the fuck he's growlin for." He said pointing to his snarling half-brother.

"Oh god." Kagome sighed as she looked over at him, "SMITE ME NOW!" she yelled.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if she was crazy, "Why the hell would you want that!?" he screeched, looking around for some sort of lightning or something that was going to smite Kagome with wide, frightful eyes.  
"It was just a…. oh forget it!" she sighed, "it's lost on you anyway." She mumbled.

"what the hell do you mean by that!" he asked eyes snapping back to her.

"Never mind that we have bigger problems…. Namely your brother who is snarling at you and looks like he's thinking of ways to turn your insides into weave baskets." Kagome sighed as she saw Sesshomaru's ears twitch and a grin spread on his face…. Not good.

"That is IT!" she hissed as she pushed away from Inuyasha and stormed upto Sesshomaru, who's eye had not let his brother. 

"Sesshomaru look at me!" Kagome whispered, when he didn't and continued to stare at Inuyasha something clicked in his mind and his eyes went impossibly wide.

"WHAT THE FUCK! HE'S JEALOUS! THAT BASTARD IS JEALOUS!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell on his ass from shock and received a rise in volume of the growling as a response.

"Is that true Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered with her head bowed, Sesshomaru looked down at the almost silent question and the growling instantly stopped.

"I do not like him touching that which is under this Sesshomaru's protection, it will be sullied by his hands." He growled out glaring at his brother.

"Why you… don't look down on me!" Inuyasha yelled drawing his sword.  
"SIT! **WHAM** Sorry Inuyasha but now is not the time for sibling rivalry." Kagome sighed and looked up at Sesshomaru. "And you!" she hissed as she poked him in the chest. "Don't provoke him! He's bad enough as it is without you feeding the flame!" Sesshomaru looked at her with a bored expression when and idea struck him, yes it was just to stir his brother…. Ok MOSTLY to stir his brother, or at least that was what he told himself as a predatory grin spread across his face.

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes, _**'uh oh… not good, must get away.'**_ She thought to herself as she started to back away slowly only to be pulled to Sesshomaru's chest with an "oomph"

"Sesshomaru what are you…" she began to ask as she looked up but was cut short when warm soft lips crashed down on hers and the camp was silent in shock…. again.

"Let go of her you bastard." Inuyasha yelled and Kagome felt him smirk against her lips, that bastard kissed her only to anger his brother!

Kagome pushed him away with a surprising show of strength and stood there staring at the ground with fists clenched and the group went silent, they could all see her energy swirling around her. Suddenly she looked up with hated burning in her eyes and almost made the group faint **SLAP** she slapped him… she had slapped Sesshomaru.

"Now you listen to me," she whispered venomously, "If you think I am some play thing for you to abuse to get a rise out of your brother you're dead wrong. I am here to do a job and I'm going to do it with or without your help but do NOT USE ME FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT!" she yelled and began to walk from camp, but she stoped at the edge and looked over her shoulder, "Remember the plan." 

And with that she faded into the forest leaving the group to fall to the ground in relief that Sesshomaru didn't kill her; and the Tai-Youkai, in an uncharacteristic display of emotion with wide eyes and a hand placed on his red stinging cheek staring at the place she had been only moments ago.

** Present **

Ok maybe she didn't have to slap him but he just made her so…. So…. MAD! Kagome kicked a stray pebble. "Stupid males." She mumbled.

She had been walking for just under two hours and she was almost at the meeting place, she had been thinking on what happened the whole trip and now she felt really bad for the way she acted, she was dragged from her thoughs by a chuckle.

"Right on time I see, and alone… good girl." Came a voice from the shadows.  
"Ok, I'm here Naraku… what do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Quick to get to the point aren't we… no matter I will have what I want soon enough." Naraku said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Ok now before we get down to business where is Rin?" Kagome asked.

"The child is right here." He said as Rin materialised from the shadows.

"KAGOME- CHAN!" Rin yelled in panic at seeing her, "NO! DON'T! GO BACK! IT'S A TRAP!" Rin yelled with tears streaming down her face as she stared helplessly at Kagome.

"I know it is Rin." She whispered as she looked at the child with her own teary eyes.

"Why…?" Rin asked in a whisper.

"Silence you brat!" Naraku hissed as he hit Rin in the back of the head effectively making her unconscious.

"RIN!" Kagome screamed as she went to move forward to help the small child but stopped short when Naraku's spoke.

"So you knew it was a trap and yet you came anyway…. How idiotic." He chuckled.

"If I didn't come you would have killed Rin slowly and painfully… I'm right aren't I" she asked looking at the ground.

Naraku chuckled, "You know me well my dear Kagome, yes I would have killed the child; and I would have made every second of it as painful as possible."

"You're a monster." Kagome hissed as she looked at him.

"You still don't know what I was going to ask for Kagome my dear." Naraku said with a strange gleam in his eye.

"The jewel shards, I know! If you want them so damn bad then god damn well have them!" she said as she tore them from her neck and prepared to throw them.

"You really think that is what I am after?" Naraku outright laughed.

"What?" Kagome said thrown for a loop, "If it's not the jewel shards you want for Rin then what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Why the answer is obvious Kagome, you only brought two things with you didn't you? If I don't want the shards there is only one thing left I could want." Naraku stated.

'_**What the hell does he mean! The only things I brought with me are the jewel shards! I don't HAVE anything else!' **_Kagome was thinking as fast as she could what the hell could he want! Suddenly something struck Kagome _**'wait… he said I brought two things with me, and he doesn't want the jewel shards like he said so that means he wants….' **_ Kagome's eyes widened, "Me…" she whispered in disbelief.

"Congratulations you figured it out!" Naraku stated clapping.

"I WILL NEVER GO WITH YOU!" Kagome yelled in defiance.

"Oh?... if you don't I'll slit this childs throat right here and you will have her blood on your hands." He hissed through clenched teeth as he dragged Rin up by her hair and placed a deadly claw against her throat.

"DON'T!" Kagome yelled reaching out to the child, "If… if I go with you will you let her stay here so the others can find her?" Kagome asked looking over her shoulder.

"Agreed." Naraku said a hungry look in his eyes.

"Send her over to me first so I know you won't disappear with us both." Kagome stated.

"Very well." Naraku sighed as he roughly woke the child up and sent her over to Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Rin cried out as she ran to her and embraced her.

"I knew we would get you back." Kagome whispered.

"This is wonderful and all but it's time to leave." Naraku sarcastically bit out.

"We're not going anywhere Naraku." Kagome stated as she made gestures with her hands and suddenly their little group was surrounding her.

"You feisty little bitch! You double crossed me!" Naraku laughed, "Well sorry to burst your little bubble but so did i." he stated with a grin as the ground beneath Kagome turned black and started to drag her down. In a reflex action she pushed the jewel shards into Rin's hands and her to Sesshomaru just before the ground swallowed her whole.

"I always get what I want… this time is no different!" Naraku chuckled as he disappeared into the darkness to the sound of Kagome's friend calling out to her through the darkness.

**END OF CHAPTER**

YEY FOR MY EVIL CLIFFIES! giggles hope you like the chapter it was fun to write :P anyways as you can see I'm updating a lot faster now XD I'll try to update once a week at least because I have free time now yey!


	28. Cracked & Broken

WARNING: There IS rape in this chapter so yeah… it's not pretty but it's a necessary part of the story

**WARNING: **There IS rape in this chapter so yeah… it's not pretty but it's a necessary part of the story.

**Chapter 28 – Cracked & Broken**

It had been three days since she was taken, and every day it was the same thing. He would come to her, give her clean water to drink and food to eat then sit and watch as she glared at him from her chains.

"Now Kagome dearest; you must eat, after all you are my honoured guest." Naraku chuckled as he saw the spark in her glare.

"Guest?" Kagome laughed darkly, "Is this how you treat all your guests? By chaining them to a cell wall in nothing but their underwear on the cold floor? I am by no means a guest Naraku; if I am a guest then you are the holiest of priests." She hissed as she kicked the tray of food into his face. Not expecting the sudden assault Naraku blinked in surprise as the remains of her supper slid down his clothes.

He narrowed his eye in warning, "You try my patience woman! Do not belittle my hospitality, if I so wished it your stay would be unforgettably painful." He growled stepping towards the chained girl.

"I will never bow to your will you monster!" Kagome yelled as she spat in his face.

Naraku reached up and ran his fingers through the saliva dripping down his face and looked at it before sticking his fingers in his mouth with an evil grin as he backhanded her with his free hand.

"Know your place!" he hissed as he grabbed a fist full of hair ignoring her cry of pain and brought his lips to her ear "I did not want to take you by force but if you continue down this path I will make taking you as my mate as painful as possible." He whispered in promise as he licked the trickle of blood from the corner of Kagome's mouth and she had to hold down the gag reflex that she felt at his touch.

As she watched him walk out the door her mask slipped and a sob escaped her as well as softly spoken words, "Hurry, please save me…. Sesshomaru."

** With The Group **

Everyone had been silent for days; Kagome's sudden abduction was not what they had been expecting. The heavy blanket of depression that had fallen over the group was almost suffocating, and the person who felt the worst was little Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is it Rin's fault that Kagome-oneesan is gone?" Rin asked tugging on her lords' hakama.

"No Rin it is not your fault that Kagome is gone, it is our fault for being unable to protect her." He grit out through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean our fault!? This is nothin to do with you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled jumping to his feet.

"That is where you are wrong _little brother,_ this has everything to do with this Sesshomaru!" he said over his shoulder to the fuming Hanyou.

"He's right Inuyasha, everyone here is involved in it and fighting amongst ourselves won't help anything." Sango said rubbing her temples.

"Keh, he's got what he was after so there ain't no point in him stickin round anymore." Inuyasha stated glaring at his brother.

"Well…" Miroku stated, "He does have a point Sesshomaru-sama, what else could there be for you for you to follow us?" He asked looking at the Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru regarded the monk for a moment before looking away, "It is of no concern to any of you." He simply said.

"What do you mean no concern to any of us?! If you have something you need from Kagome you gotta come though me!" Inuyasha said glaring at the back of his brothers' head.

"This has nothing to do with you half-breed so stand down." Sesshomaru stiffly stated.

"What the hell do you plan to do to her!?" Inuyasha's mind ran away with him, "you're not goin to turn her into some slave or kill her are you!?" he asked as he blanched.

This caused Sesshomaru to instantly turn on his brother with narrowed eyes, "Do not think so little of this Sesshomaru's honour; for I will never go back on my word, she has saved my ward at the cost of her own freedom."

"Why?" Inuyasha whispered and gained a raised brow in response.

"Why are you going this far, you have what you came for so why not just leave now there is nothing else for you to…." Inuyasha's eyes widened and his head snapped up to his brother, "You love her…." He whispered in disbelief and the group went completely silent as the brothers stated at one another.

They continued to stare at one another and everyone knew that if Sesshomaru looked away first that it was true, and much to everyone's shock and surprise, he turned and left the camp in silence.

"No way," Inuyasha whispered as he slid to the ground.

** Back To Kagome **

Four more days had passed and Kagome was beginning to grow weak due to starvation and extreme thirst barely able to stay conscious.

"Kagome…" came a soft voice like a whisper on the wind, a soothing calm voice that made her feel safe as the shackles holding her in place unlocked.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered in a hoarse voice as she felt her head being propped up and a bowl of water being placed at her lips as she drank greedily.

"Shh… it's alright now Kagome I'm here." He said as she stroked her hair lovingly.

"I knew you would come." Kagome sobbed as she grabbed onto him for dear life.

"I could never leave you here like this…. I love you." He whispered as he held her closer than she thought possible.

Her heart skipped a beat before leaping with joy, he felt the same way; and she made no move of resistance as he lifted her chin up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Her body instantly flared with heat as she opened her mouth to let him hungrily explore its depths, every inch waiting to be explored again. She moaned as he hands travelled down her almost naked frame when she suddenly stiffened against him.

"What is it dearest?" He asked.

"You…. You're not Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she began to struggle to get out of this strange mans hold.

The man began to chuckle against her, "What makes you say that? I came all this way for you."

She glared at him, "You are NOT Sesshomaru."

"I shall ask again, why do you think I'm not real?" he asked grabbing both her arms and shaking her.

"That's why." She smirked.

"Explain." He growled out.

"You have two arms." That simple statement sent this man into such a fury he threw her across the room into the adjacent wall with a sickening thud.

"I warned you Kagome, that if you didn't comply that I was going to make it as painful as possible for you didn't I?" the figure said as he stood and walked to the huddled figure.

Kagome coughed up blood as she looked up at Naraku, "I will never give you what you want willingly." She hissed as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Kagome dearest… you don't have to be willing." He grinned as he leapt for her.

"NO!" Kagome screamed as she willed her battered and tired body to move as she narrowly escaped Naraku's full assault only to have her ankle snagged and dragged to the ground once more. Her nails dug into the wooden floor cracking as her nails carved into the wood as she was dragged back by the laughing Hanyou.

"Please stop this!?" she yelled with tears streaming down her face as she clawed at the floor as a desperate attempt to get away from what she knew was inevitable.

"I warned you… now you pay the price." Naraku hissed as he yanked her to him with such force it popped her hip out of join and she cried out in pain. In an attempt to free herself she wildly clawed in front of her and came in contact with skin as he nails dug deep into Naraku's face and slashed down causing him to cry out in a pain filled rage as purifying energy coursed through him.

"You will pay for that bitch." He hissed as he restrained her arms back into her shackles and pinned her to the ground with his body. "You will suffer pain greater than you even though possible." He hissed as he drug his claws slowly along her arms causing her to cry out in pain as blood poured from the gashes they left in their wake. Unable to resist the urge he ran his tongue along the gashes and felt the sting of her power as her blood hit his tongue.

"Regardless of your wishes you WILL be mine tonight and no other man will even want you." He laughed as he revealed his errection and her struggles returned.

"NO! I DON'T WANT THIS! PLEASE STOP!" She yelled as she thrashed around like a wild animal.

"No use fighting it Kagome… you should have realised by now that those Shackles bind your powers, I would never willingly allow myself near you before mating without protection." He chuckled as he tore off her panties and placed his tip at her entrance.

"NO PLEASE!" Kagome sobbed struggling as hard as she could.

"You are now mine… he will never want you after this." He laughed as he thrust forward causing her to cry out in pain as she was split open.

"What is this?! Why is your virgin barrier gone!? I could not smell the scent of another in you! How is this possible?!" he hissed as he slapped her hard across her cheek.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered.

"What?!" Naraku hissed, "So you have been with the dog then?!" he growled as he dug his claws into her hips, making the pain from her disjointed hip intensify.

"PLEASE STOP! I NEVER SLEPT WITH HIM!" She cried out in pain as tears clouded her vision.

"Do not lie to me woman!" he yelled as he thrust into her causing her to cry out in pain. "I will teach you your place!" he yelled as he defiled her body. The pain was so excruciating she passed out on several occasions only to be brought back to reality by a harsh slap to the face which resulted in a broken jaw. Over and over he thrust into her battered body as the now silent tears streamed down her face.

As he thrust into her for the last time he yanked her neck to the side with such force it almost broke and sunk his teeth into the juncture between the neck and collar bone as she cried out in excruciating agony. When he pulled away he cut the same place on him and simply said "bite and drink". When she refused by a vigorous shake of her head he grabbed the back of her head and slammed her face into his neck and yelled at her to bite him again, when yet again she did not comply he thrust into her wracking her body with pain and held her nose while forcing her mouth over the wound. Only due to instinct did she then swallow the vile liquid as it burned her throat the tears flowed freely; He would never want her after this… Naraku was right. He then stood and pulled her with him as he stormed through his palace and left his grounds.

"Kagura… Drop her somewhere they will find her." He chuckled as he watched them fly off. "See how they accept you now my pet." He laughed as he turned and entered his house once again. In another part of Japan a white dog howled at the moon in unexplainable agony all who heard it felt their hearts break at the sorrowful sound.

** With Kagome & Kagura **

The landed several hours away from the group in the direction they were heading as Kagura helped Kagome dress.

"I am so sorry for this Kagome." Kagura whispered.

"Sorry? SORRY WONT FIX THIS!" she yelled as she slumped to the ground and Kagura flew off with a heavy heart.

"Why did this have to happen?" Kagome sobbed as she reached up and touched the small spider mark on her collar bone; there was no going back now… willing or not; she was Naraku's mate.

**END OF CHAPTER**

O.O dodges flying objects ok now I KNOW you all hate me for this but TRUST ME! It has a point! I feel really bad for putting Kagome through that but it had to be done…. Anyways I hope you like it


	29. Downward Spiral

Ok… wow… lol the response for that chapter was amazing O.O I know it's not something that is happy to talk about but as I said at the end it IS needed. To all the people who want this to be resolved quickly and have Naraku dead and Sesshomaru being the hero and all the jazz it doesn't work that way, Kagome has to go through the aftermath of it first and that is NOT an easy thing to do… trust me. So the next few chapters are going to be pretty dark because they are about how her interaction with the group changes and the struggle she goes through with herself with what happened and how she comes to terms with it.

**Chapter 29 – Downward Spiral**

Kagome stared blankly into space her mind desperately working to try and piece together what had happened. She had been taken by her worst enemy, it had been just over a week since she saw her friends and she had been raped, mated and dumped in the middle of nowhere in less than twenty-four hours. She felt cold and physically ill; how was she to face them, how was she to face her friends after becoming so tainted and foul? Suddenly her heart leapt into her throat and her eyes widened; how was she to face Sesshomaru?

Tears streamed down her cheeks freely as she sunk deeper and deeper into herself, "Naraku was right… he would never want me now." She whispered through heart wracking sobs.

Suddenly she felt a familiar tingle on the edge of her senses, and her head snapped up to look in the direction it came from, "no…" she whispered in horror, "they can't find me, they can't see me like this!" she whispered as she thought of a way to escape the quickly approaching group that was sure to find her. Hiding in a nearby bush she masked her scent and aura as the group burst into the area searching wildly for their friend.

"She was here! I know it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well then _brother_ why is she not here now?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Shut it you bastard! I know you smelt her too!" Inuyasha growled in reply.

"Will both of you shut up!" Sayori yelled surprising the group, "now is NOT the time for this! Naraku still has her so how the hell can she be here!?" she huffed in annoyance.

"This Sesshomaru will get her back." He stated with an air of confidence.

"Oi! Shut up will ya! Just because you love her don't mean you get to kick us to kerb so you can look the hero!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome's eye widened from her hiding place.

"'kick us to the kerb'?" Sayori asked quizzically with a raised brow.

"Don't do that! That bastard does that!" Inuyasha practically whined.

"Do what?" Sayori asked yet again raising her brow.

"THAT! It drives me nuts!" he said pointing to her brow, "anyway it kinna means he's leaving us behind so he doesn't really have to deal with us and he can do it himself." He explained.

"Well wonders never cease." Sesshomaru said with fake sarcasm.

"What the hell are you talkin about now?" Inuyasha snapped.

"You actually have intelligence and can comprehend the meaning behind peoples words." Sesshomaru goaded.

"You fuckin bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he leapt for Sesshomaru to attack.

Kagome watched the interaction on batted breath, waiting for them to leave when things started to get out of hand; they were taking their frustrations out on each other and Inuyasha was attacking Sesshomaru. Kagome's heart leapt into her throat once more as she watched her best friend attack the man she was coming to love.

"No! No! No!" she whispered in panic, the ruckus of their fight loud enough to drown out her almost no existent voice. "please stop! Don't do this! Not now! If only I could sit Inuyasha that would stop…" she didn't get to finish her words as out of nowhere Inuyasha plummeted to the group with a startled yelp. All colour drained from her face in realisation, _**'oh no! Why did I have to do that! Now they know I'm here! I'm not ready!'**_ she thought to herself in a panic.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha yelled from his hole as the group looked at him with shocked, wide eyes.

"Why did you fall down Inuyasha-sama?" Rin innocently asked.

"I didn't fall down! That bitch sat me!" Inuyasha grumbled as he struggled to stand; suddenly all struggle stopped as something clicked in his head and he sat up with lightning speed.

"Where are you Kagome!? I know you're here!" he yelled as he searched the surrounding forest. "Why are you hiding!?" he asked.

'_**No! No! No! I have to get away!'**_ Kagome thought to herself in a massive panic slowly moving backwards only to stop dead in horror as her hand crunched down on a dry twig and all eyes turned to her hiding place, "Shit!" she cursed as she turned and began to run ignoring the pain of her hip.

"KAGOME!" the worried voices of her friends called as she ran from them.

"I'm so sorry!" she whispered through her tears as she ran as fast as she could until she ran into something solid.

"Why do you run Kagome?" someone asked as they placed their arms around her.

Kagome's heart raced in fear when she heard the voice, but panic set in as the arms encircled her, "NO! LET ME GO!" she yelled hysterically struggling with all her might to free herself.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled to her friend who was currently struggling as hard as she could to free herself from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"PLEASE LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled again shaking badly as she clawed at Sesshomaru's arms; digging into the skin ripping it to shreds.

"Calm down Kagome," Sango whispered softly as she came close to her friend.

"NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE! NO MORE!" she cried out painfully as her hip flared in pain.

Sango's eyes widened, "Sesshomaru let her go now!" she yelled and watched as he reluctantly let her go and she dropped to the ground cradling her arms to her chest.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he reached out to touch her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she cried out as she slapped his hand away and seemed to curl deeper into herself.

"What in the seven hells happened Kagome?" Sango asked as she looked on with an aching heart at her withdrawn friend.

"I'm dirty." She whispered, her face covered by her hair.

"Dirty?" Sayori asked confused.

"Keh, if you're dirty just have a bath." Inuyasha suggested.

"NO!" Kagome yelled starling everyone, "that won't help." She whispered.

Running over everything she had said Sesshomaru came to a realisation, "Release your scent." He growled.

"What?" Kagome fearfully whispered.

"Why does she have to do that? We all know what she smells like." Shippo stated innocently.

"This may be true kit, but why does she see the need to hide it now?" Sesshomaru reasoned.

"That's true," Shippo realised as he scuttled over to his mother, "mama, why do you have your scent covered?" he asked.

"Please," she desperately begged, "please don't make me…"

"Now do as this Sesshomaru asked and release your scent." He pressed.

"please Sesshomaru… don't make…" she tried to beg only to be cut off.

"NOW!" Sesshomaru bellowed; her reluctance was only fuelling his suspicions.

Kagome choked back a strangled sob is she finally relented and released her scent and awaited the inevitable.

As soon as her scent was released shock fell over the demons of the group, "oh my god…" Sayori whispered in shock, tears filling her eyes as she stared at her crying friend.

"What is it?" Sango asked, worried over the sudden reddening of Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Kagome she… she was…" Sayori couldn't even finish as her hand came up to her mouth to stop her own sobs from coming forth.

"She was what?" Sango asked fear gripping at her strongly.

"She was raped…" Sesshomaru snarled and Sango instantly knew it was true when Kagome seemed to curl into herself more and the silent sobs wracking her body intensified.

"Oh my god…" Sango said as she ran to her friend and drew her into a hug; where Kagome completely broke down and the group looked on helplessly unable to do anything.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well... they've found her now, and they know and Sesshomaru isn't happy at all. I hope you all like this chapter, I almost cried at least twice writing this because the aftermath is a lot harder to write than the actual thing… because not having anyone there for you and dealing with the aftermath is an extremely hard thing to do alone.


	30. Authors Note

to all my wonderful readers.

i'm really sorry about this and i know i haven't updated in ages, but something recently has made me remember some very painful experiances in my past and i really dont have the mental strength to update at the moment. I promise once i am able to i will update asap!

thank you to all who have stuck by me with this story and i hope you stick with me till the end.

Love you all 


	31. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 30 –

Thank you to all of my wonderful and supporting readers who have stuck by me. It really means a lot to know that no matter what happens you have people support . As I stated in my authors note I've had a lot of bad memories come up that made writing this part of the story extremely hard for me but I've moved past it and have starting writing again.

Just a warning to people though the next few chapters will not be happy, they are going to be filled with a lot of pain and anguish because this what the road to recovery is like after something like this. It's not like someone can say a magic word and it all goes away, she is going to go through a lot of things and the people around her are going to have their own reaction to her predicament BUT DON'T WORRY!

**Chapter 30 – The Truth Revealed**

The group sat in awkward silence, the minutes seemed to rush by after the words had been uttered; those minutes turned to hours and the shock had yet to wane. Kagome had long since stopped crying and was now blankly staring at the sunset, eyes void of emotion.

"I'm sorry." She whispered so softly it was almost unheard.

"What the hell are YOU apologising for? You did nothing wrong!" Inuyasha stated a little harsher than he meant but damn it he was angry!

Kagome flinched at his tone and shrank into herself more, "I couldn't stop it... I couldn't…" her eyes became hollow as the memories of what happened played through her mind over and over again.

"It's alright Kagome, we'll help you through thi..."

"IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!" Kagome interrupted with a yell. "It's not… you have no idea what he did to me." She whispered fearfully.

"Kagome… I know what happened to you was horrifying, but we can help you move forward, get past this." Sayori tried to comfort her friend.

"No.." was all she said.

"What do you mean no Kagome?" Miroku asked slightly taken aback by his once bright friends attitude over the situation.

"I mean I can't get past this… he won't let me." Kagome slurred out through her newly falling tears.

Sayori's stomach fell, _'oh no… please kami don't let it be what I think it is.' _ She thought to herself dread clawing at her insides, "What do you mean Kagome-neesan?" she asked carefully.

Kagome looked up at Sayori with a bitter smile, "What do you think I mean Sayori? Why do you see for yourself." Came her hollow reply.

Sayori nodded and slowly made her way to the huddled miko, each step her heart rose further into her throat until she knelt in front of her. Sayori swallowed to moisten her now parched throat as she pealed back the collar of Kagome shirt and saw what she had feared.

"Oh my god…" Sayori whispered in tears as she hugged the miko to her who just sat and stared into the sunset.

"What is it Sayori?" Sango asked fearfully.

Sayori turned to the group and hugged Kagome closer, "It's worse than we thought." She whispered.

"How can it be worse!? Kagome was fucking raped for crying out loud!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It gets worse Inuyasha… much worse." Sayori said looking into his eyes.

Inuyasha's ears fell against his skull and he had a sinking feeling, "How?" he questioned softly.

"She wasn't just raped." She stated, confusing most of the group.

"she…" Sayori was interrupted by a hand on her arm.

"Sayori's right…" Kagome said looking at the group in turn until her eyes landed on Sesshomaru who was staring at her.

"WHAT THE HELL COULD BE WORSE THAN RAPE!?" The Hanyou yelled in frustration.

"You want to know that bad Inuyasha?" Kagome hissed, "Fine!" she pulled away from Sayori and pulled the neck of her shirt down, "THAT Inuyasha! THAT is worse than what else he did to me!" she yelled tears streaming down her face.

Inuyasha fell backward with wide eyes, on Kagome shoulder was a mark of a spider; a mating mark, she was Naraku's mate. Everyone was too deep in shock to notice the silent lord leave camp, nor did they notice the ruby eyes or the jagged stripes on his cheeks; something was going to die that night… and painfully.

** With Naraku **

Things were going exactly as he had planned, the group was in turmoil and soon he would have the jewel AND a beautiful mate. The memories of his time with Kagome came back with a flourish and made him shudder in pleasure; he was looking forward to it again; to break her as many times as he could. He was looking forward to seeing what the reactions were going to be when he told them how he did it. He was confident he had the power to overcome it and to see the looks on their faces was too much of a temptation to pass up.

Little did he know that his overconfidence would be his undoing.

** With The Group **

A week had passed since Kagome had been found and things we're starting to look better; she had stopped scrubbing herself to the point of bleeding after the third day while bathing and she was starting to smile more; granted it had none of the lustre and love for life it once had but it was a start.

"Kagome-sama! Look what Rin has!" Rin yelled giggling as she ran up to the recovering girl with an armful of flowers.

No matter how sombre she felt, Kagome couldn't stop the smile as it spread across her lips as she watched Rin run up to her. "They're beautiful Rin, who are they for?" Kagome asked.

"They're for you silly," The young girl giggled, "Kagome-sama has been feeling down lately hasn't she, Rin wanted to make Kagome-sama feel better!" she stated with a childish grin as she thrust the flowers into Kagome's lap.

"Thank you Rin." She smiled softly as she rubbed the bandages on her arms softly, granted she had stopped scrubbing so hard her skin would peel off four days ago but the wounds were still tender.

"Would you like something to eat Rin?" Kagome asked standing.

"Rin would love something to eat Kagome-sama!" she said as she stood as well and followed after Kagome.

"Ok now lets go over here and have a look shall we?" Kagome said as she walked over to her bag. Suddenly a crying Shippo went running under her feet to escape an angry Inuyasha causing her to loose her balance and fall forward. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but instead found male arms wrap themselves around her from behind and she panicked.

"NO! LET ME GO!" she yelled as she struggled like a caged animal.

"Calm down Kagome it's me!" Inuyasha tried to soothe.

"NO! PLEASE NO MORE! JUST LET GO!" she yelled shakily as she turned and scratched at the face of who held her.

Inuyasha yelped in pain and held his eye as Kagome ran and huddled under a tree shaking, the whole thing shocked the group to say the least.

"Kagome-sama?" Came the teary voice of Rin, " Rin want's to know if Kagome-sama is ok." Rin patted Kagome on the head and she flinched from the contact and her head shot up with wild eyes.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly.

As Kagome calmed down she looked up at Inuyasha and gasped in shock and horror; four little gash marks ran about three inches down his face over his right eye, "Oh god… I'm so sorry Inuyasha… I didn't mean…" she started.

"Keh.. it's all right woman, this'll heal in no time; what about you? Are you ok?" He asked seriously.

"I'm ok," she said with a tired smile, "I really didn't mean to do that." She said guiltily as she looked at the already healing wounds on his face.

In another corner of the camp Sango and Miroku were talking softly, "Looks like you were right Sango." Miroku whispered.

"I'm afraid so," Sango stated, "It looks like Kagome is now terrified of men." She sighed sadly as she looked at her huddled friend. "And I thought we were making progress."

"Now, now Sango; at least Kagome-sama is smiling around Rin, that's a start." Miroku offered.

"Yeah that is a start, but how is Sesshomaru going to handle this?" Sango asked.

"I'm afraid to ask." Miroku said shuddering as he remembered seeing the Tai-Youkai coming back to the group a week ago covered in blood. "But if when Kagome-sama first came back in any indication, I do not want to be in the shoes of whoever gets on his bad side." He didn't know how right he was.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ok this is the end of this chapter I'm trying to update as fast as I can but it can get really hard to write about things like this. I hope you like this chapter, it's the beginning of Kagome's recovery, but yet another snag as been hit… Kagome is now afraid of men because of what happened. How is she going to overcome this? Who is going to help her? And who is going to get his ass kicked? Anyways till next time… I'm updating as fast as I can please bare with me.


	32. A Childs Touch & A Broken Heart

thank you all so much for your support

Gomen, gomen, gomen!! And thank you all so much for your support I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in ages again but this time it's because I just started studying again and my sister just got incarcerated. I was so busy with everything I didn't realise I hadn't update for 3 months! As soon as I found out I was like OMG! I need to update NOW! . so here it is.

**Chapter 31 – A Childs Touch & A Broken Heart**

"When will this end?" Kagome whispered to herself; huddled under a small tree as she stared at the crackling fire.

"Hopefully soon Kagome," Sayori whispered rubbing comforting circles on the young girls back. It had been three agonizing weeks since they had found out about Kagome's new phobia, and it had not been an easy time. For the last three weeks Inuyasha had been trying to get close to Kagome; but each time, she would lash out violently and start screaming and he was more than frustrated.

Sesshomaru wasn't better off; he had been completely silent over the past weeks and ventured off into the wilderness each time Inuyasha tried to comfort Kagome. He was torn between two emotions and he didn't like it; one wanted him to rush to Kagome and comfort her, telling her that it will be alright; but he knew that in her current state, that was beyond impossible and there was also the fact that he had no idea how to do it and that frustrated him to no end. The other was his pride, he would not show weakness to anyone other than his mate; and when the current problem revolved around her it was almost painful; yes he finally accepted the fact that he wanted her as his mate.

.Now a few months ago there would have been no competition of what he should do; but since he had gotten to know the young woman over the past few months, seen her strengths, shared in her weakest moments, felt her power. He has done something he swore he would never do; he had followed in his fathers footsteps, he had fallen in love with a human woman. He had fully admitted it to himself when he saw her when they found her in the wilderness, so frightened and broken; and he felt an overwhelming urge to kill; to kill every living thing that had ever caused her harm, including that vile hanyou.

"I'm ok guys… really." Kagome tried to reassure her friends. "I'm getting better."

"Mama?" Shippo softly whispered.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked glancing down at the fidgeting pup.

"Can I hug you?" he innocently questioned, a faint blush on his cheeks. The whole group went quite and still as they waited to see what she would do, because after all; even though a child, Shippo was still male.

"S…sure sweetie, you can hug me." Kagome stuttered out, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Shippo slowly approached Kagome, knowing that rushing into her arms like he so desperately wanted to do would only force her deeper into her self made shell. When he stood in front of her he placed his little paw on her knee and she instantly stiffened; his eyes shot up to her face, eyes filled with worry as he silently asked if she was alright.

"It's alright Shippo." She said in encouragement, nodding her head for him to continue; willing her body to relax.

Shippo nodded slightly and with a small gulp, pulled himself into her lap very slowly. Once he was sitting in her lap, she began to visibly relax; her body realising that Shippo was not a threat and she placed her arms around the apprehensive kit. As soon as her arms went around Shippo, his eyes widened in surprise and they began to glass over just before he burst into sobs, hugging onto Kagome for dear life.

"Mama! I was so scared I would never be able to hug you again!" Shippo cried.

"It's alright Shippo," she hushed him, hugging him closer, "You can hug me all you want."

Inuyasha watched the scene with jealousy and puzzlement, "Why is Shippo aloud to touch her but every time I do she freaks out?" Inuyasha whispered; a slight whine in his voice.

"I think I understand," Miroku whispered back, "Lady Kagome has been through a very traumatic ordeal, and needs time to over come it; due to that fact, it will take longer for her to come to grips with being touched by a male again." He explained.

"But she's allowing Shippo to touch her! He's male!" Inuyasha stated with a pout.

"Ah… that's where things get complicated," Sango chimed in, "Kagome knows that Shippo is a male, that's why her body stiffened when Shippo touched her at first; but due to the fact that he's still a child, she knew that he was a male but he wasn't a man." She explained. "Do you understand?" she asked.

"Kinna…." Inuyasha said, scratching his head." Ok, let me get this straight." He began, "Kagome is letting Shippo touch her even though he's a male, because he's a kit and isn't able to do anything…. You know." His cheeks flared in embarrassment.

"Exactly!" Sayori stated with a smile, giving the Hanyou's ears a rub as a reward.  
Inuyasha began purring in response, but quickly became a darker shade of red and batted her hands away, "Stop that!" he grumbled annoyed, "leave my ears alone woman!" Sayori said nothing but giggled and watched Kagome and Shippo.

Sesshomaru watched the group with increased agitation, this was going nowhere; he needed to talk to Kagome about after the battle, and he needed to talk to her now!

"Kagome…" his silky smooth voice flowed over Kagome like the kiss of a sensual wind; teasing her, yet giving comfort making her shiver. Regardless of what had happened to her, his voice still made her weak in the knees.

She looked up at him, "Yes Sesshomaru?" she questioned, stroking Shippo's fur absentmindedly.

"Will you join me on a stroll?" he asked innocently, too innocently for the groups liking.

"I don't know Sesshomaru…. I would prefer to stay in the camp." Kagome said her unease rising slightly.

"I shall not approach you in any way Kagome, I merely wish to discuss something with you that can not be spoken of in front of others." He pressed, casting a quick glance at the group before bringing his eyes back to her.

"Well… if you really need to talk about something important…" she sighed. "Ok Sesshomaru I'll go with you."

"You don't have to go Kagome," Sango said softly, taking the now asleep Shippo in her arms.

"We all have to start somewhere ne?" she said with a small smile, before she turned and followed the stoic lord into the forest.

They walked for about ten minutes without a word before the silence was unbearable for Kagome. "What did you want to talk to me about Sesshomaru?" she asked coming to a stop.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face her, rasing a slender brow at the sudden conversation, "the future." He answered cryptically.

"Well that helps a great deal now doesn't it?" she bit out sarcastically.

"Hn…" he replied, the corner of his mouth twitching in response to her sharp tongue.

"ok then, what about the future?" she asked with a sigh, as she lent against a tree.

"After the battle with Naraku, what do you plan to do?" He inquired.

Kagome blinked in confusion, "I never really thought about it." She said with a shrug.

"If I asked… would you stay in this era?" his asked, his deep honey eyes bore into her.

"I…I…" she stuttered, "What are you trying to get at Sesshomaru?" she asked, trying to avoid the question.

Sesshomaru sighed, he knew this was going to be difficult; "What I am trying to 'get at' as you put it, is I desire you to stay in this era, with me." He watched her, trying to decipher her reactions to what he was trying to get across.

"You mean…." She began, her eyes going wide and her mouth hanging open.

"yes Kagome, I mean as my mate and the lady of the western lands." He said, it was finally out there; and now he waited on bated breath for her answer.

"I… well…. This is a huge thing Sesshomaru, I mean this is life long here," she began as she started pacing. "It's not something that should be taken lightly, I mean I don't even know if you love me or…"

Her rambling was cut short, "I love you." She heard and she wipped around to face him, her heart stopped dead in her chest as she stared at the stoic lord in front of her, did she just hear right?

"What did you just say?" she whispered in disbelief, afraid that her ears were deceiving her.

"I said, that this Sesshomaru loves you Kagome… do not doubt that ever again." He stated with such finality that Kagome could not deny it, the great lord of the west loved her.

"I…. Wow…" she spluttered incoherently, "This is… I never expected…"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "cease your ramblings woman, it's most unbecoming." He teased and her mouth shut with an audible click as she just stared at him.

"I was raised to believe that an question requires an answer Kagome," he said with a smirk.

"Answer? What answer?" she asked completely oblivious.

"Will you become my mate?" he asked, his eyes twinkling in mirth at her air headedness after his confession.

"I…as long as you can wait for me to recover from everything that has happened," she began, "then yes… yes I will become your mate." She whispered, her cheeks looking like they were ready to erupt like a volcano.

She watched as Sesshomaru visibly relaxed and let out a breath she didn't know he was holding and he sent her a brilliant smile that made her knees buckle.

"Shall we head back to camp my lady?" he asked with a smirk, as she glared at him in a huff and began walking back to camp; with him trailing after her like a good little dog.

That night Kagome and Sango went for a bath in a nearby hot spring and Kagome told her the news, to which Sango promptly squealed like a little girl.

"Shhhhh!! Sango!" she hissed at her friend as she covered her mouth.

"Mm sworrebh" came the muffled reply.

"What?" Kagome asked with a raised brow as she removed her hand from Sango's mouth.

"I said I'm sorry." Sango giggled, "but wow…. Lady of the west… and he actually said I love you!" neither could help the female giddy rush that came over them.

"He also said he would wait for me to overcome my fear as well," she said with an endearing smile on her face.

"Oh that so sweet." Sango gushed, "What's the matter Kagome?" she asked as she noticed that Kagome kept rubbing her shoulder.

"I don't know… the mark on my shoulder keeps burning." Kagome said as she once again rubbed said mark.

"Any idea why?" Sango asked, and just as Kagome opened her mouth to reply they heard a noise that sounded like a moan coming from the forest.

"What the hell could that be?" Kagome asked as she and Sango stood from the water, wrapped herself in a towel and went to investigate. As they carefully moved through the bushes their eyes came across something that they wish they had never seen. There, right in front of them was Sayori pinned against a tree screaming in pleasure as she was thrust into by none other than Sesshomaru.

"Did she fall for it?" Sayori asked through moans.

"Yes love, every word just like you said; now all we need to do is get the jewel and then we can kill her." Sesshomaru exclaimed between grunts and thrusts.

For the third time in her life, Kagome felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ok ok ok! Now BEFORE you kill me for what I just did, think back on the storyline and see if you can tell where this is going. There IS a point to this I promise, I'll give you a little hint…. There are 3 females in the group right? Well if one of them is with Kagome the other is nowhere is sight right? Now see if you can figure out what's happened…. Whoever is the first to tell me EXACTLY what has/is going on, they get to have a creature of THEIR OWN name/type/weapon/looks as one of Naraku's minions in the final battle and you get to choose one person they take out… ONLY ONE. I'll send an email to the winner of the competition for the details


	33. I Revoke You

Congrats to Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, who won my little competition. Sorry it's taken so long to update I'm almost finished moving so I should be able to have the new chapter up next week some time, I'm starting on it now actually lol. Well I hope you all like this new chapter. Have fun reading 3

**Chapter 32 – I Revoke You**

When Kagome returned to camp she was extremely quiet, not acknowledging anyone as she walked silently to her sleeping bag and laid down facing away from the group. The group looked on in silence as she walked by but a feeling of unease settled itself on the group as she turned from the group without so much as an "I'm back".

Sayori walked slowly up to the seemingly furious miko "Kagome, are you alright?" she asked concerned and gulped as she watched Kagome stiffen.

Kagome whipped around faster than anyone thought she was capable of and hissed "Stay the fuck away from me!" her eyes glowing pink in her anger.

"Cease this at once Kagome" Sesshomaru ordered softly.

Kagome slowly rounded on him, "How dare you tell me to stop this, you have no RIGHT to tell me to stop you asshole. How dare you even SPEAK to me after what you did!" she growled out.

Sesshomaru looked at her in confusion "I did nothing" he defended.

"I SAW YOU!" she yelled at him.

"Saw him do what?" Sayori questioned, by now the whole group was confused and her reply only seemed to confuse them further.

"You!" she hissed.

"What? What do you mean, you're not making any sense Kagome!" Sesshomaru tried to reason.

"Oh I'm making sense, and for the first time in my life I see things completely clearly." She let out a self pitying laugh, "and to think I actually believed you." She whispered as she stared into Sesshomaru's eyes across the fire.

Suddenly he felt his insides churn and his heart started to ache, "Believe what Kagome?"

"My, aren't we playing the dumb one today," she bit out sarcastically, "I'm talking about your confession Sesshomaru, how you told me you loved me." She began, "and I was actually fool hardy enough to believe you!" she spat.

Sesshomaru began to panic, "I do not say things I do not mean Kagome, I meant every word when I said I lo…."

"LIAR!" she cut him off, "I SAW you Sesshomaru and your lies won't save you, I let you inside and for what? To get crushed all over again!" she cried out, tears beginning their journey down her flushed cheeks.

This was not going good, whatever she had seen had been a very big blow and she refused to tell anyone claiming that two of them already knew.

"That's it! I can't take being in this camp anymore, I'm going for a walk and don't any of you DARE try to follow me." She glared at Sesshomaru and Sayori and stormed out of camp.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha grumbled staring wide eyed at the place she had disappeared into the trees.

"I have about as good a guess as you my friend." Sango replied with a sigh.

Meanwhile Miroku was thinking about her previous statements, '_stay the fuck away from me', 'I SAW YOU!' 'saw him doing what Kagome?' 'You!' _He thought back over the conversation and his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh dear, we have a big problem." Miroku said looking over the group.

"What is it?" Sango asked.  
"I think I know why lady Kagome was so 'pissed off' as she would say" He tried to carefully think on his words.

"Spit it out monk or you will be spitting out your tongue," Sesshomaru growled in frustration.

"I believe Kagome has been deceived by Naraku," He began and the group stiffened.

"What do you mean?" Sayori asked in a whisper.

"I believe she thinks she has seen Sayori and Lord Sesshomaru mating, and from what she spoke of earlier that you told her my lord I believe that sight cut her deeper than any blade ever could." He solemnly said with a sigh.

The group watched as Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the monks words and he took off in a flash to go after her only to fly back into the group growling.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Inuyasha yelled as he stared wide eyed at his brother on the ground.

"It would seem Kagome was serious about us not following," he stated, "we are in a barrier." He glared at the faint pink bubble that incased them

Kagome sat in the middle of the forest in a heap on the ground crying harder than she had in her life. Everything was crashing down around her; her chastity was violated, her heart broken twice from within the same family, trust was broken and now she felt so alone; broken.

"I hate to see a pretty little thing alone and crying," She heard a smooth voice that seemed to come from all around her and she tensed.

"Who is there and what do you want?" she hissed glowing a vibrant pink.

"My, my," they chuckled, "Don't we have a temper," they came out of the forest directly in front of her and she glared taking in their appearance. He was a little shorter than Sesshomaru with shoulder length silver hair, pale skin and bright green eyes. He was wearing a black kimono with an intricate silver obi and a well made sword hung at his hip.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked warily as she stood to her feet and brushed her tears away.

"And the beauty has a voice," he chuckled, "My name is Toshiro and how may I be of service to you?" he stated with a bow, hidden from her view a malicious grin spread across his handsome features, _'found you'_.

Sesshomaru stiffed as he felt something akin to dread fill his system, he had to get to Kagome and he had to do it NOW! The group watched on in awe as he attacked the barrier with new found speed and strength and wondered what had gotten him so worked up. _'I must get to her!'_ He kept chanting in his head, and seemingly in response the barrier weakened with each blow, before it shattered into a million pieces and Sesshomaru was gone in an instant.

Kagome stiffened as she realized that her barrier had been broken, "Oh no," she whispered as she turned to face where she had come.

"What is the matter?" Toshiro asked walking up behind her.

"He's coming." Was her simple reply.

"Who is coming?" he asked feigning confusion.

"Him…" was all she said as she raised her hand to point to a giant white dog rushing straight for them. Sesshomaru skidded to a stop in front of them and growled at the unknown male standing so close and behind his mate-to-be.

"Well hello there big boy," Toshiro seductively purred as he wiggled his brows at Sesshomaru, who growled in response.

"Sesshomaru just stop." Kagome whispered her head down.

The wind picked up then it was Sesshomaru's human form standing before them, "Kagome what you saw was not me, nor was it Sayori." Sesshomaru tried to explain while glaring at the unknown male.

Kagome snorted, "Yeah ok, then why is it that moment is going to be with me forever huh? How did I see something that supposedly never happened?" she hissed as she glared at him.

"It was a trick!" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Oh yeah? By who!" she screamed in his face.

"NARAKU!" he bellowed back, which was followed by a few moments of silence.

"So, you can't take the blame for your own actions so you blame the one person who has hurt me the most." She whispered softly.

"Kagome, that is not true I would never lie to you." He tried to reason.

"I've had enough of your lies," she whispered, "it's over Sesshomaru."

His heart lifted into his throat as he carefully asked, "What do you mean Kagome?"

"I mean Sesshomaru, I revoke you; I revoke the pledge you made to me in the rain, I revoke you as an ally and I revoke you as a mate-to-be." She whispered harshly to him, glaring daggers at him; while silent tears streamed down her face.

Suddenly his body was wracked with unimaginable pain and he fell to the ground, he looked up and whispered her name as she turned and began walking away. He then looked at her new companion and saw the smirk planted firmly on his face and watched in horror as he had the mark of a spider appear over his right eye, only to disappear again as if it was never there as he followed Kagome into the forest. His last thought before the pain made him loose consciousness was _'this demon was a minion of Naraku.'_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Yey! Now I know that I always leave cliff hangers but I can tell you this…. The next chapter is going to be the start of the final battle so we have maybe.. 3-4ish chapters before this journey comes to a close :) thank you to all of my readers who have stuck by my in this adventure of mine.


	34. It Begins

Now i know it's been a while since i wrote last but trust me there was nothing i could do to make the writing come any faster... I've had a horrible last few months except for a few people.... ok mainly one. Now i know a lot of you are angry because of the lack of updates but i can explain why i haven't been able to. Just before Christmas my BF of 4 years broke up with me, now there was a lot of nasty things that he did after that but i wont go into those, but I've been going through a lot of hurt these past few months because of him.

Now if you're wondering who the one person who has made my last few months bearable it's actually my current love interest, he helped me through a lot of what happened and has been a really caring throughout this whole thing. But just know this readers, i am back now and the story shall continue! We have less than 10 chapters left and then it's all done i know at the end of the last chapter i said only 3-4 but i decided to extend it as a sorry to everyone *cries*.

Well here it is! The next chapter... and the beginning of the Final Battle....

**Chapter 33 – It Begins**

Kagome shivered as she tried to keep warm by the small camp fire she built, she had taken shelter from the rain in a small cave and was now trying her best to dry off; It had been two days since she had seen any of them... since she had seem **him**.

Kagome sighed, "Just how long do you plan on following me?" she asked glaring at the entrance to the cave in aggravation.

Toshiro chuckled, "As long as it takes for it to no longer be thought of as following, but as traveling companion".

"You're not my traveling companion," she growled out and looked away, "I don't need anyone." she whispered to herself.

"Now, now why so distant?" he asked as he came further forward, "A companion is a wonderful thi..." he was abruptly cut off.

"Come any closer and I'll purify you where you stand." Kagome hissed as her eyes flashed pink as she glared at him.

"Calm down there," he said putting his arms up as a sign of defeat and backed away. _'__**this is going to be harder than i thought'**_he silently pondered as he mentally glared at the woman who was casting daggers into his skull with her eyes.

Suddenly his eyes lit with an idea, _'__**lets try this a different way,' **_he though grinning to himself, "He hurt you didn't he?" he whispered.

"Wha...What?" Kagome stuttered eyes going wide as she stared at him.

"That demon, the Inu-youkai; he hurt you didn't he" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered, "I never want to see him again."

"Then don't." He simply stated with a shrug.

"I Can't! I have a duty to fulfill! I NEED to see him again in the final battle against Naraku!" she was standing by now, tears streaming down her face.

_**'Bingo!'**_he thought to himself his eyes flashing, now was his chance, "You don't have to you know..." he began, "see him i mean, i could always help you."

"But you have nothing to do with this! You're an innocent in all of this i don't want to get you involved!" she cried at him.

He took a step forward, and another until he was standing in front of her, "But i want to help," he whispered as he put his arms around her. She stiffened from the contact, when had he gotten so close? But eventually relaxed into his hold and continued to cry.

"I can't ask you to do this, you really are innocent in all this and a good man." She whispered after she had calmed down; but because her head was on his chest as she cried she didn't see the malicious smirk that snaked it's way onto his lips, _'__**if only you knew the truth you fool, i am far from innocent; and more involved that you realize'.**_

**~~~With The Group~~~**

"She has been through so much and now to have Naraku pull this crap on her! It's Unforgivable!" Inuyasha raged and he demolished nearby trees.

"Calm down Inuyasha, we'll find her ok." Sayori said placing a comforting hand on his back as she looked worryingly over at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sat at the edge of camp, completely silent for two days and it was beginning to worry the group; now this was perfectly normal for Sesshomaru, what wasn't normal was that he hadn't moved, hadn't eaten, hadn't slept and hadn't acknowledged anyone in the group with even an eye flicker; he seemed all but dead.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked as she slowly approached her lord. "Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

"I don't think he can hear you Rin," Sango whispered as she gave the child a hug as she cried.

"What's wrong with Sesshomaru-sama? Where is Kagome-chan!"Wailed the small child.

At the mention of Kagome, Sesshomaru seemed to snap out of his two day comatose like state, "Kagome?" he whispered questioningly and all eyes turned to him.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Rin yelled as she ran to her lord.

"What is going on?" he asked as he looked around the group, " Where is Kagome?" he asked, knowing he was already going to regret the answer.

"We don't know Sesshomaru, we we're hoping you could tell us." Inuyasha growled in frustration, "You WERE the one the chase after her, you really must have pissed her off cause we found you unconscious in the forest." Inuyasha couldn't help the amused snort with the thought of Kagome beating the crap out of his brother.

"I was in the forest?" Sesshomaru seemed confused at first till his eyes widened as memories of two days ago assaulted him, Kagome has revoked him.

The group watched as he slumped against the tree, his head lolled forward; Sango looked at the group with worry, if she didn't know any better she would say that Sesshomaru looked... depressed.

"Are you... ok Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, concern evident in her voice.

Sesshomaru looked up at the young demon slayer, "I do not know salyer." he said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Sayori asked there was only one thing that she knew of that could get a demon this depressed and that was...

"She revoked me..." he whispered and the group fell silent with shock.

**~~~With Kagome~~~**

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as they walked through thick forest, twigs and branches painfully caressing her skin.

"We're going to someone who can help." He explained as he led her into a cave.

Wary but not afraid, Kagome slowly followed him, "Who are we going to see?" she asked, and as soon as she was in the cave the entrance was sealed with a barrier.

"What's going on here?!" she screamed as she pounded on the barrier.

"Kukuku, that will do you no good my dear," Came a very amused, very _familiar_voice from behind her and all movement stopped as her heart stilled.

"No..." she whispered fearfully as she turned around, instantly wishing she hadn't, "No... not again.... please..." she begged as silent tears fell from her wide eyes as she pushed against the barrier as close as she could get, ignoring the sting of the evil barrier against her flesh.

"I have no interest in your body again miko... yet." he purred, chuckling as she flinched at his words. "I am here for what is around your neck," he let out a deeper, dark chuckle as she unconsciously clutched the cloth of her shirt where the jewel shards lay innocently beneath it.

"Now give them to me." he ordered, suddenly serious; growling when she clutched tighter at her shirt and shook her head.

"TOSHIRO!" he bellowed.

"Yes lord Naraku?" he asked grinning as he stepped from the shadows.

"Retrieve the shards for me." Naraku hissed as he glared at the terrified woman before him.

Toshiro hesitated, looking down at his master knowing full well that the reason he was going instead of Naraku was so that if the miko acted out he would be the one hurt, not Naraku.

"Why are you still standing here Toshiro? I gave you an order!" he hissed as he backhanded Toshiro where he stood.

"Sorry master, i will retrieve them now." he stiffly stated as he walked towards Kagome, ripping open her shirt and snatching the shards before she even had time to react.

"Thats better." Naraku grinned as the tiny bottle was placed in his hand before he swiftly closed his hand, effectively crushing the tube of glass. Pulling out his half of the Shikon jewel he started to laugh as they merged with the shards he had just acquired from Kagome; but his laugher came to an abrupt halt as he noticed something.

Growling he strode over to Kagome and back handed her to the ground, "WHERE IS IT!?" he yelled at her.

Kagome gave a soft laugh, "I don't know what you're talking about." she calmly said as she spat blood from her mouth.

Naraku dragged her up by what remained of her shirt, "Don't play dumb with me _Miko_" he hissed, "The last shard.... where is the last shard?!" he growled.

Kagome was fully laughing now, "Do you really think i would leave the group with ALL the shards? If you did you're more insane than i though."

"You would leave the shards with people who betrayed you? Harmed you? Were _unfaithful _to you?" he hissed into her face. He couldn't help the smug smile that wormed its way onto his face as her eyes widened, thinking that it was out of fear; but oh no, it was out of realization.

_**'How could he know that, how could he know that Sesshomaru...It was him...'**_ she thought to herself, **_'It was him behind it all! It was him that was... oh my god! Sesshomaru! What have i done!' _**She began to cry.

"Do you see how those people have hurt you?" he whispered stroking her rapidly bruising face, "Join me, and we shall rule over this world together."

Kagome moved away from him, her face downcast, _**'so he wants to play games does he?'**_ she thought to herself.

"You will not touch me until this is over," she hissed, _**'If he wants to play games...'**_

"So i take that as a yes then?" Naraku asked, becoming more and more excited by the second.

_**'Let's play games!'**_ she steadied her resolve and put her plan into action, "Only if i am the one to kill Sesshomaru." She hissed and he grinned with satisfaction as he nodded.

"Well then, lets pay you're little group of 'friends' a visit then shall we?" he chuckled darkly as they disappeared in search of the group.

**~~~With The Group~~~**

"Something doesn't feel right" Miroku whispered looking around the camps edge.

"I know what you mean, like something terrible is going to happen; like an evil is coming," Sango replied.

"Nice to know I'm an evil, "a voice from the shadows shortly remarked.

"Who's there?!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up and brandishing his sword.

"Use your nose baka, and put that down before you hurt yourself," Kagome hissed as she stepped from the shadows.

"Ka...Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he stared dumbly at the girl in front of him, gaining the attention of a certain demon lord.

"Kagome, i would like to app..." he was cut off.

"Save it Sesshomaru, I'm not here to play nice." she hissed.

"Then why did you come back?" Sango asked.

"I came back for the last jewel shard." she stated simply.

"You left it here? Why do you need it?" Sayori asked.

"I don't need it..." she stated with a shrug, "He does." she thrust her thumb towards the shadows and a baboon cloaked figure walked out.

"Naraku!" the group yelled in unison.

"Why Kagome? Why are you helping him!?" Sango begged her friend for an answer.

"Why Sango?" she asked turning to the person she held as close as a sister _**'I'm sorry Sango, I'm sorry everyone; the final battle starts now and this is where i have to be for my plan to work.'**_ she thought to herself, mentally crying tears of anguish for her friends.

"I'm doing this because I'm sick of the hurt, I'm sick of everything so it's all going to end," and with that last statement she lunged at her friend and the final battle began.

**END OF CHAPTER**

ok now the final battle has started, the next chapter is going to be a bit of a toughy for me because i haven't written very many fight scenes but i will try my best! I will have the next chapter done as soon as i can... I'm even working on it now! So don't worry i won't be taking a break again until this story is complete.

Thank you to all my readers who stood by me though this fic, i love you all 3


	35. The End

Well things just keep getting worse . i hate life so much sometimes.

Anyways on with the chapter! Sorry it's a bit late

**Chapter 34 – The End**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KAGOME!" Sango screamed as she dodged Kagomes lunge, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"I already told you didn't I?" She asked as she came at her again, "I am sick of everything... but most of all I'm sick of _HIM!_" She spat out the word like it would melt her tongue, and everyone inwardly flinched at the hostility in her voice.

"That doesn't mean that you have to go to NARAKU of all people Kagome!" Sango yelled back as she dodged another attack.

"Do you really think I'm that weak that you can't fight back?" Kagome hissed with narrowed eyes, " FIGHT ME!"

"KAGOME NO!" Sango pleaded, "I do not want to fight my best friend!" she begged.

"If you don't fight you'll die," Kagome replied, then a smirk slowly wormed it's way across her face, "If you don't, I'll go after Mikoru instead." Kagome watched in silence and prayed to every deity there was that she was going to take the bait, her plan wouldn't work if she didn't.

Silence, complete and utter silence came from Sango as she stared at her once bet friend in pure hatred; her hand slowly reached up behind her to grasp her Hirakoitsu as she glared at Kagome, "you will not TOUCH HIM!" she yelled as she launched her weapon at Kagome.

Naraku chuckled from the side lines, this was going better than he expected; not only were they fighting their friend, but once this was all said and done he would have the shikon jewel and Kagome as his permanently. Hearing a sudden growl from below him he looked down to see Sesshomaru glaring up at him, his eyes slowly bleeding red.

"Oh look, the dog seems mad that I've taken his bone, " he chuckled darkly as he watched the tai-youkai twitch in anger; only to have to jump down to the ground a split second later as the branch he had been perched on was now no more than splinters.

"You will pay for all you have done you filthy half breed," Sesshomaru growled as he lunged at him once more.

"Well I've never been one for a fair fight, so i think it's time i tipped the scale in my favor ne?" Naraku stated as he expanded his aura to call for his minions. Suddenly hundreds of demons came rushing towards the group, in the front ran a few they knew. As they reached the small group the leaders of the large group of demons split off to attack different members of the small party of friends.

"FUJIN NO MAI!" came the shout from behind Maoru as he dodged just in time as the ground where he was previously standing was made into a small crater.

"So you wanna play do you?" he asked looking up at the wind witch and she glared down at him with her ruby eyes.

"I don't play fool." she hissed at him as she sent another blast towards him, which yet again he easily dodged.

"You really don't want me to get serious little lady," he stated as his face became a blank slate, "you really don't..." he whispered as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Wha... Where did he go?" Kagura shouted as she frantically looked around for her missing opponent, "No matter, I'll just clear the entire forest to find him." she stated with an evil grin.

"RYUUJA NO.." she began, "KUSARI NO KOOTTA!" and her attack stopped dead. She looked down at herself and let out a startled gasp, because as she looked down at herself she saw chains of ice worming their was around her body.

"I told you you didn't want me serious little lady didn't i?" Maoru stated as he appeared behind her on her feather.

"You think I'm going to be held by something like this?" Kagura asked with a slight chuckle as she tried to break the chains, only to be unsuccessful," WHAT?! What have you done to me?!" she screeched at him.

"I'm the only one who can take those chains off you, now if you want your heart back be a good little girl and pretend to be captured." Maoru whispered in her ear.

"MIZU NO SHI!" Maoru's eyes widened in recognition, "shit!" he cussed as he jumped from the feather not having time to take Kagura with him and watched as the giant sphere of water that now surrounded her feather crashed in on the terrified water witch.

"Tsk... useless bitch," came a voice from behind Maoru as he watched her fall lifeless to the ground, "She already got caught, that old hag deserved to die." Mauro spun around to face the wind witches killer only to come face to face with Toshiro.

"She was your sister... how could you kill her so easily!" Maoru yelled at him.

"Easy," Toshiro replied with a smirk, "I have my own plans, and they don't include her or that piece of crap called my 'father'," he spat the last word as if it were venom.

"You bastard," Maoru yelled as he ran at him and drew his swords, "DIE!"

"TSUME NO KOOTTA" Toshiro yelled as his claws began to glow a bright blue as he blocked the sword with his right hand the sword froze and shattered, as he sliced down Maoru's right arm making him yelp and jump back in pain.

"What the hell did you do?" Maoru asked looking down at his nice frozen and useless appendage.

"That was my frozen claws, you like them?" Toshiro chuckled as he licked the blood from his claws, "But it's not over yet, you're still alive... But not for long," he grinned.

"ARASHI NO KOORI!" he yelled as a blast of frost and ice rushed towards Maoru.

"KABE NO KOORI!" Maoru yelled thrusting his hand to the ground as a giant wall of ice became a barrier against the onslaught.

On the other side of the battle ground Koga, Sayori, Miroku, and even Jaken were trying to hold off the hordes of demons that threatened to overwhelm them. Koga and Saoyri were using brute strength to fight the demons hand to hand combat as they took down demon after demon. Miroku was growing weak and tired because he had been overusing his Kazaana, beads of perspiration trickled slowly down his forehead showing his strain. Even Jaken was doing his part, taking care of all of the little demons with the staff of two heads; burning every single one that got past the others. Ah-un had been instructed to fly the children to safety as soon as the danger had been spotted.

In the center of the battlefield however the two brothers were fighting a seemingly losing battle against the vile hell spawn himself.

"Kukuku... you really think you can defeat me?" Naraku chuckled, "You can't even lay a single claw on me."

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung at Naraku again, trying to break his barrier.

"You think you can defeat me like..." His sentence was cut short as he felt a small pang of pain and he looked over in time to see Kagura killed by his latest creation. He moved his eyes to Toshiro and glared at him in fury, how DARE he!? As he silently thought about how this would effect the battles outcome he decided it would not differ much if two if his minions were dead, and so he thrust a tentacle up from the ground and killed that which had betrayed him.

Maoru sat behind his shield when suddenly the assault stopped and he looked around his barrier to see Toshiro staring down at his chest in shock; sticking through his chest was one of Naraku's black tentacles that was just as suddenly as it was thrust in, was yanked out letting Toshiro fall to the ground, dead.

Sango screamed as she attacked her beloved sister, how did it all come to this; everything was going wrong, they shouldn't be fighting each other. Kagome dodged her attack and lunged forward with her sai leaving a rather nasty gash along Sango's side.

"FOCUS SANGO!" Kagome yelled, "FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY!" she lunged for her again.

"STOP THIS PLEASE!" Sango cried out as she dodged another attack; while slicing into Kagomes stomach, "THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!"

"AHHHHHHH!" a scream came from the group fighting off the demons and Sango's eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

"MIROKU!" Sango shouted as she turned to see a sword thrust through Miroku's chest, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she tried to run for him only to stop short and look down in shock, firmly planted in her gut was Kagome's sai.

"Please listen to me Sango," Kagome whispered, "stay down, please for the love of god stay down; everything is going to be ok, i have a plan but i need you to do this for me." Kagome begged as she looked at her sister; at the slight nod she pulled her sai out and watched as her sister fell to the ground, and stayed down.

"Dokuasou" Sesshomaru said as his claws began to glow a poisonous green as he lashed at the barrier.

"That's not going to work asshole! We have to find something different to get past that barrier!" Inuyasha barked as he dodged a tentacle only to be knocked into a tree by another.

"Do you think i do not know that!" Sesshomaru hissed as he sliced through several tentacles headed his way.

"Please let this work" Kagome whispered to herself as she ran towards the trio fighting.

"You will die you foul beast!" Sesshomaru hissed as he prepared to strike once again only to have his attacked stopped by Kagome's sai.

"I don't think so," Kagome said glaring for all she was worth at the demon lord, causing him to step back and flinch.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Naraku laughed, "YOU SEE! YOU CAN NOT HURT ME AS LONG AS I HAVE HER!" he yelled in euphoric glee.

"As long as you have me huh?" Kagome let out a humorous laugh as her shoulder started to burn, "Well then how about we just take you out of the picture then," She stated as her sai began to glow a vibrant pink as she thrust it into Naraku's barrier shattering it completely.

"You bitch!" Naraku hissed as he knocked her into a tree, "You tricked me!"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled.

"She will die," Naraku hissed, "As soon as I'm done with you!" he said as he turned to the brothers.

"You no longer have your protection Naraku," Sesshomaru stated, "Your end is here!" he lunged for the demon once more and slashed into his left arm. Naraku yelled out in pain and knocked Sesshomaru away, grabbing his brother in a tentacle and began to squeeze.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she began to run towards the trapped Hanyou, be as she got about half way there she saw a tentacle slowly making it's way out of the ground to strike Sesshomaru from behind.

"NO!" she yelled as she grabbed hold of the startled youkai lord and with all her might turned him away from what would have been his death.

Sesshomaru looked down in shock at the little onna that had grabbed him so roughly and jerked back in surprise as blood spilled from the corner of her mouth. He looked down and his blood ran cold, his mind went blank and his heart stopped beating; staring at it as if it was a foreign object he looked at the almost innocently seeming black tentacle that was surrounded by a sea of crimson.

A cough brought his attention back to her face as she smiled up at him and a shaky hand reached up and cupped his cheek, "I.. I'm sorry Sesshomau, I should have," she paused as she drew in a painful breath," should have believed you, I know it wasn't you that i saw now and i never should have doubted you." Painful coughing wracked at body as she spat up blood.

All he could do was look at her helplessly, vaguely aware that his brother was screaming her name in the background, "Kagome...." he tried to speak, but his voice came out in a crackly whisper, his throat constricting as his heart did.

"It's ok, this was meant to happen; don't blame yourself but there is something i want to tell you." she began as she pulled his head closer, "I love you Sesshomaru" she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek and her hand fell limply from his face; Kagome was dead.

He was in a state of shock, not believing that the only woman he had ever loved was dead in his arms. However, realization hit him like a ton of bricks as the tentacle was roughly pulled from her body and her blood was sprayed over him, he slowly brought his hand to his face and wiped off the warm substance from his cheek to see what it was. His eyes widened as he realized it was blood, his eyes immediately went to the limp body in his arms and reality struck him harder than before; Kagome was dead.

His body shook as his head reared back and he let out a howl of pain so heart wrenching that the battlefield stood still. He softly lay Kagome on the ground and kissed her eyes affectionately, kissing her now cold lips made his eyes burn with an unknown feeling. As he stood a growl started to emanate from him, slowly growing in volume until it was an almost deafening rawr as he glared at the now slightly afraid hanyou known as Naraku.

"_**YOU... WILL.... DIE..."**_" Sesshomaru growled, an almost feral sound as he lunged at the hanyou.

"Seshsomaru! Calm down! You need a clear head for this!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get through to his brother.

Sesshomaru jumped to the other side of Naraku, trying to control his inner beast; knowing that for once, his brother was right. He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm, when he opened his eyes he looked past Naraku to his brother and nodded, drawing out his sword hoping that his brother would understand what he meant. He slightly smirked when he saw understanding light in his brothers eyes and his brother drew his sword again.

Naraku looked from one brother to the other, his eyes widened in understanding; however it was to late.

"KAZE NO KIZU!""Souryuuha!" the light was almost blinding, everyone looking at the shield their eyes from the massive blasts as they raced towards Naraku. Attacked from both sides by massive blasts Naraku had nowhere to run to and let out a blood curdling scream as his flesh was torn apart and dissolved into nothing. Staring in awe as the jewel of four souls in it's almost completed form dropped innocently to the ground, the surrounding demons seemed to turn to dust falling into piles on the ground.

"Is it finally over" Inuyasha asked his brother, who nodded in response.

"KAGOME!" Sayori's anguished cry filled the area and all eyes turned to the body laying less that forty feet away.

Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome slowly, feeling as if he wasn't really there; Sayori who had been previously strewn over Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and moved away. Standing in front of Kagome he looked down half expecting her to open her eyes and should 'surprise!', he waited; and waited, after about fifteen minutes he finally realized she wasn't going to jump up and tell him it was a joke. His legs became weak and he fell to his knees beside Kagome, reaching a hand out to stroke down her face; feeling the cold skin he knew without a doubt she was dead. He drew her close to his chest staring at her face wishing to every god above that he could look at her blue eyes once more. Moving hair from her face he spotted water falling onto her face and looked at the sky only to find that the sky was clear.

Confused he looked at his brother for an explanation, only to find him looking at him strangely; wide eyes stared back at him as his brother whispered almost to softly to hear "you're crying...."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked confused even more as he raised his hand to his face to find that yes indeed he was crying; never in his hundreds of years had he cried. Not at his mothers death, not at his fathers; he felt as if he was being ripped apart as his shoulders began to shake, he had never cried before but now that he had he could not stop. His head fell back and again he screamed to the heavens of his anguish, tears streaming down his face as he cradled the small body to him as if letting her go would kill him too.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha walked up to his brother trying to convince him into looking at him, as Sesshomaru looked at his brother; Inuyasha felt his heart break, never realizing just how much his brother had come to love his Kagome.... no... not his Kagome.... not anymore.

"You can bring her back you know," He whispered holding out Tenseiga.

"I can not, I've already revived her once, i can not do so again." Sesshomaru stated holding her closer than before.

"You don't know if you don't try, the gods might be lenient today." Inuyasha tried to comfort his brother as he handed him the sword, "Just try" he asked.

Sesshomaru nodded once as he placed her on the ground, standing and drawing the sword from it's sheath and waited. Sesshomaru felt his heart skip a beat when he could still see the pallbearers swarming over her body and quickly cut through them and prayed to every god he knew to let it work. Waiting on baited breath they sat, hoping that it worked; but as time ticked by their hope dimmed, and just as it was almost gone Kagome took in a large gulp of breath as her chest heaved up in the effort to get her lungs working once again. Cries of joy could be heard from all those still able as she sat up and held her head.

"Well at least that wasn't as painful as i thought it would be," she whispered to herself, however two particular people heard her.

"What?...." Inuyasha growled out at her, "You mean you KNEW that was going to happen?"

Kagome let out a nervous laugh, "Well... maybe?" she questioned with a slightly squeaky voice.

"Kagome... did you seriously know previously what was going to happen to you in that battle?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her in disbelief.

"Trust me, I'll explain everything when the time comes ok?" Kagome tried to placate him.

"You WILL explain when the time comes.." Sesshomaru warned her.

"Ok i get it, now can i get up?" She asked, her face bright red as she looked down at the arms firmly around her waist.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru sighed as he let go and she got up and walked over to the jewel on the ground and picked it up. Looking up into the sky Kagome let out a sharp whistle and watched as a green spot got closer and closer to the group.

As Ah-un landed in the clearing Kagome walked up and smiled at Shippo, "Can i please have what i left with you sweetie?" Kagome asked as she stretched out her hand.

"Sure think mama," Smiled the Kitsune as he reached into the folds of his clothes and pulled out the last shard and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome smiled as she placed the last sliver of shard back in place and there was a bright flash of light and time stopped for all bar Kagome.

"Where am i?" Kagome asked as she opened her eyes to see nothing but white; as she looked around her eyes fell upon a female smiling at her with bright laughing eyes.

"And who are you?" Kagome asked confused as to what was going on.

The stranger laughed, "You already know who i am." they stated.

"You're.... You're Midoriko..." She whispered in awe as she stared at the legendary miko's smile widen at her knowledge.

"Yes i am, and i know why you have come." She stated warmly, " Come child." she beckoned. As she and Kagome walked Midoriko told her of her tale and that the legend of the jewel was finally at it's end.

"It is now time to make your wish child," Midoriko stated.

"But what will happen to me after i make the wish? Do i have to go home?" Kagome asked, frightful of the answer.

"Yes child you have to go home," Midoriko stated and she saw Kagome's face fall, "However, home is where the heart is isn't it?" she mischievously stated and Kagome's eyes widened.

"So i don't have to go back to my time?!" she asked excitedly.

"Not if you do not wish it," Midoriko laughed.

"Ok, it's time," Kagome said and with a nod from Midoriko she made her wish.

"I wish that all those effected by naraku's evil since my journey here have that which was taken given back." Kagome whispered and began to glow.

"It is done," Midoriko whispered, "Goodbye my child." she said as she kissed Kagome on the forehead and sent her back to her world.

Kagome opened her eyes to stare down at the now harmless pink jewel in her hands and smiled; it was over, it was finally over.

"MIROKU!" Came a shout and Kagome looked over at the happy couple embracing for all they were worth and she smiled.

"Sister?" came an unsure voice from the bushes, and a young boy emerged from the and looked towards the embracing couple.

Sango looked over and her eyes widened, "Kohaku...." she whispered, "Is that really you?" she couldn't believe it, her brother was back; as her tears flowed freely down her face she ran and hugged her brother as if her life depended on it.

A pain filled groan from behind claimed the attention of the group and they turned and was surprised to see Kagura sitting up and placing an hand over her chest.

Her eyes shot up to meet Kagomes, "My heart.... i can feel my heart beating." she whispered in awe.

"I didn't forget you Kagura," she said and she walked over and knelt in front of the demoness, "Thank you for helping me escape, this is my thanks for that." she smiled kindly to Kagura as she stood and turned to face the group.

"It's over, it's finally over.... we won." she said happily as she looked at all of the people who had helped her over the years of her journey, and as her eyes landed on the person that she knew her journey continued with a smile graced her features and she knew everything was going to be alright.

**END OF CHAPTER**

yey! I thought you guys deserved and extra long chapter from me because of how long i was away. I was going to make this into two chapters but i smushed them together for you and HA! I didn't leave a cliff hanger! So ner ner! Lol. Ok we're almost at the end of our journey i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did.

I love you all my readers! 3

**Attacks**

Fujin no mai – Dance of the Wind

Ryuuja no mai – Dance of the Dragon

Kusari no Kootta – Frozen Chains

Mizu no Shi – Water of Death

Kabe no Koori – Wall of Ice

Muchi no Koori – Whip of Ice

Arashi no Koori – Storm of Ice

Tsume no Kootta – Frozen Claw

Doukasou – Poison Claw

Souryuuha – Dragon Strike

Kaze no Kizu – Wind Scar

Kazaana – Wind Tunnel


	36. New Beginnings

Sorry it's taken so long but with my job and having just moved I haven't really had the time to do much of anything lately. But here it is for all my avid readers out there.... the final chapter of A Destined Love, thank you to all who have come with me on this long and extremely fun journey with me :) it's been fun :P

Btw, a little girl on girl on girl action lol and lemon (obviously) BE WARNED!

**Chapter 32**

**New Beginnings**

It had been two days since Narakus defeat, the elation of victory still wrapped around our group of friends like a warm sea of excitement. A Large feast was held in honour of the defeat of the vile half-breed; drink, food, entertainment and a sense of merriment filled the halls of the western palace. Kagome laughed as she danced around to the happy tunes being played with Sayori and Sango as the males watched with smiles on their faces.

"Can you believe it?" Miroku asked, flexing his hand still unsure if it was all real.

"Yup, that bastards dead alright," Inuyasha smirked as he watched Kagome squeak in alarm as the two other girls twirled her around and dipped her low to the ground.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said, "however the cost was almost too great for the outcome."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Inuyasha sighed as he listened to the happy laughter as Kagome watched Sayori making a fool of herself trying to do the chicken dance.

Maoru came up behind Sesshomaru and flopped over his shoulders, a light blush stained his cheeks and slurred speech indicated he was drunker than a skunk, "Heeeeeeeeeeeey ol' buddy of mine!" he laughed at the disgruntled look on his friends face.

"I think you've had a bit too much Maoru," Miroku laughed.  
"No way!" he shouted right into Sesshomarus ear, "It's a celebration! Have fun! Wait... why am I here with you when I could be dancing with them?" he asked himself looking at the girls having a blast twirling and laughing to the music. Maoru let out a hearty laugh as he wiggled his way over to the girls, his movements making him seem like a mixture of a worm and a monkey making the girls stop to stare at him with wide eyes before bursting into pearls of laughter once more.

Inuyasha watched his brother as he stared at nothing but Kagome dancing, "You really love her don't you," he quietly asked, gaining the attention of his elder sibling.

"More than you can imagine," was his reply as he turned back to watch Kagome sway to the music, a soft smile on her lips.

"I kinna know what she was going through now, ya know." He started, "I mean when I was going off with Kikyo all those times if she felt like this then I really did deserve to be dragged into hell." He sighed, hating himself for causing her to feel any pain.

Sesshomaru started to get angry, "explain..." he growled through clenched teeth.  
"Whoa! Calm down there!" Inuyasha said trying to calm the Tai-Youkai, "What I mean is that I know the pain she went through now, because she wants to be with you and I know I've lost my chance." He put his hands down in defeat.  
"What about the wolf hanyou? You seem to have taken a fancy to her" Sesshomaru inquired with a raised brow.

Inuyasha spluttered with wide eyes and a red face, "I HAVE NOT!" he screeched in a very girly way, making the girls turn to look at him and yet again burst into laughter, making his blush worse.

Sesshomaru chuckled, earning a wide eyed stare from his sibling, "You are by far too easy to read Inuyasha."

"Ain't nothing to like about that bitch," he growled while glaring at her.

Even Miroku couldn't help but chuckle, "If you say so."

This went on for a few hours, the dances slow, conversation was plentiful; however dusk was coming and the tempo started to rise, as well as an unknown fever in their veins. The beats took on a fast, sensual feeling as the males looked on in silent awe as the girls lost themselves to the music, dancing in ways they had never seen before; courtesy of Kagome of course. The males swallowed loudly as they watched the wanton display before them as the girls moved in fast paced movements in time with the beat, swaying their hips, their hands roaming over their bodies as they ground against one another; oh they knew what they were doing, and when they heard the growling get loud enough to hear over the music they smirked and put their little plan into action.

"You girls ready?"Kagome whispered, slightly breathless as the girls looked nervously at each other. "Trust me," Kagome giggled, "It WILL get them all hot and bothered," Kagome looked over her shoulder, "Well... more than they already are anyway."

"I'm not sure about this Kagome," Sayori voiced her concerns.

"I know you want Inuyasha," Kagome smirked at Sayori's Blush, "I've seen how you look at him." She turned to Sango, "and I know you want to get back at Miroku for making you embarrassed all those times for his pervertedness." Kagome took a deep breath, her heart racing, "So let's do this." And the plan was set in motion.

The males watched in morbid fascination as the girls danced with one another, their movements making their blood boil. Just as they were about to get up to join them they were stopped in their tracks as they stared wide eyed at the heavenly display before them.

Kagome slowly raised her hand up Sayori's leg, to lazily drag it along the side of her breast as she finally cupped her blushing cheek, she stole a quick glance at the males to see them staring with wide eyes, unable to move; then she moved in for the killing blow.

Their hearts were pounding in their chests as they watched what they thought was not real happen right in front of them, Kagome was kissing Sayori while her hands roamed her body. Suddenly Sango interrupted them with a pout and Kagome smirked and started kissing her while Sayori placed little kisses along her shoulders.

"This isn't real right?" Miroku whispered with wide eyes, "I've died and gone to heaven?"

"Wow...." was all Inuyasha could muster as he watched the scene before him.

Sesshomaru however was having a hard time controlling his beast, seeing Kagome showing a wanton display clearly directed at him saying ' this could be you, all you have to do is come get me', her eyes said it every time she looked at him. He couldn't take it anymore; he stood from his place and strode over to her, his very being shaking as he stopped right behind her. Just as he was about to speak she surprised him once more by lifting her arm up and around his neck as she ground herself into him, making him unconsciously let out a groan of need. Pulling him down so his ear was right near her mouth she softly whispered, "I want you," and that was it, they were gone in a flash of silk leaving the two other females stunned that their plan had worked, for one so far, however one look at the other males told them that she wasn't the only one getting lucky that night.

**Yey for lemon (my version of a warning lol)**

Kagome groaned as Sesshomaru slammed her against the wall of his room and laid nips and licks down her neck, she had waited to damn long for this and be damned if anything was going to get in the way! Pushing him away from her she ripped his shirt open, earning herself a raised brow from the demon lord.

"What?" she snapped, "I've waited too long for this ok?" she growled as she pulled it off completely, earning a chuckle.

"If you want to play that way my little miko, I can play too." He said as he shred her top and bra in seconds, revealing her creamy mounds to his hungry, waiting eyes.

"Hey!" she squeaked in indignation, knowing however that it was completely fair on his part. "You know you can't just do that without any warning, a girls got to knaaaaaahhhhhh......" she was interrupted as Sesshomaru indulged himself by taking one of her pert nipples into his mouth, his hand massaging the other. Instinctively her hands went to his hair; afraid he would pull away and stop his ministrations, moaning loudly as his teeth scraped the sensitive bud. Lifting her up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist of their own doing as she felt his stiff member against her hot core, making them both release a moan.

Sesshomaru released her breast from his tortures grip and she let out a cry, "see what you do to me woman," he growled out as he thrust against her.

"Please.... "She begged, she didn't get to finish as he kissed her brutally and carried her to his waiting bed. She fell upon his bed and he took the moment to look on in fascination at the picture she presented, her ebony hair flowing around her like a halo, her nipples hard and begging for his attention, her cheeks flushed and her eyes hooded and filled with lust. The skirt however had to go, and with one quick movement it was gone; as he was just about to lean over her she stopped him and he looked up at her in question.

"No way am I going to be the only one naked," Kagome stated, she pointed to his pants, "They go... now..." and he happily obliged. However yet again before he could lower himself Kagome got away, rolling off the bed to stand behind him. As he turned he found himself with tiny hands against his chest as she turned the tables on him and pushed HIM down to the bed.

"What are you....?" Sesshomaru started to asked, but stopped with wide eyes as she fell to her knees at his feet. His heart started to race, surely she wasn't going to do what he thought she was going to... right? Not even Inu bitches in the height of heat did that!

The look in his eyes made her ask, "You've never had this done before.... have you?" she asked curiously, if the gulp was any indication she had her answer, "I think you're going to like it," she whispered as the breath blew over his swollen tip, making him shiver and grip the sheets, "this is gunna be fun," she giggled as she flicked her tongue out to taste him, making him go stone still.

Smiling as she became more adventures' she took his tip in her mouth and couldn't help the groan when she heard the almost feral growl from above her. Slowly she started bobbing up and down, getting used to the feel of him, taking in a little more each time; slowly picking up the pace until he was looking down at her with blood red eyes, his hand fisted in her hair as he matched her pace and thrust into her waiting mouth.

He couldn't believe how good this felt, never in his long life had he felt this pure ecstasy, he could feel his end coming and tried to move away; but found he was unable to and looked down at the wicked temptress as she continued to suck his member, look up at him with determined eyes filled with want and desire. His mind went blank at that point, surely she wasn't suggesting that he... he didn't even get to finish the thought as his mind was blinded by pure pleasure, so searing hot it was almost painful as his hit his first climax, screaming his pleasure for all to hear. When he recovered he looked at her to see her smirking and licking his essence from the corner of her mouth and he'll be damned if it wasn't the most erotic sight he had ever seen. Switching positions quicker than Kagome could see and started to ravage her sensitive breasts; she arched and moaned under his ministrations as his other hand slowly made its way down to her patch of dark curls that hid the treasure he had been seeking for so long now. As his fingers found that wonderful bundle of nerves she bucked into his hand moaning louder than before, he smirked against her breast as he had a wicked idea enter his head. Slowly he started trailing kisses down her belly, down past her navel and he kissed her thighs; the smell of her arousal driving both him and his beast, into a euphoric frenzy when he finally reached his destination. He flicked his tongue out to taste and died right then and there, she tasted like heaven and he let her know as much as he licked, sucked and nipped her clit until she was screaming his name as she came. He lifted his head and smirked as she lazily smiled down at him, still coming down from her high; he slowly climbed up her body and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure you wish to proceed Kagome?" he asked, "Once done this cannot be undone." He wanted to make absolutely sure that she wanted this as much as he did, if she wanted to spend an eternity with him.

"I'm as sure about this as I will ever be," she whispered as she caressed his face, "Make me yours Sesshomaru.... forever." And with that his last restraint broke. With one quick hard thrust he filled her to the hilt, she cried out at the sudden intrusion but there was no pain; she was confused at first before she remember their little.... rendezvous at the hot springs. He lay still to allow her to adjust, he was far from a vain man but he was impressive in girth as well as length by anyones standards. Once she started moving, it was all the encouragement he needed and he started up a steady pace, her heat and tight walls already squeezing him to the point of a painful pleasure. Her moans and mewls gave him more confidence to pick up speed as he pounded into her at an ever increasing pace, her voice getting louder and louder the harder he went.

"Nghhh..... oh god.... harder.... fuck me harder!" she screamed in wanton abandon and he was happy to oblige. He was amazed at her stamina as he was now thrusting with all the demonic speed he had and she was still screaming for more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screaming her climax to the world she dug her nails into his back, small trickles of blood wept from the wounds her nails had made and he growled a low and feral growl as his beast took over, this was it.

He pulled out and she whined with the loss until he flipped her onto her hands and knees and thrust into her violently making her cry out again as another orgasm rocked her frame violently. Snarling he claws dug into her hips and he pounded into her for all he was worth, he beast was in full control now and she loved it.

"MINE!" he growled, "say it.... say who you belong to" it sounded like two people at once were talking when he voiced his desire.

"Oh god..... I'm.... nghhhhh..... Ahhhhh." She could hardly speak as she was rocked by waves of imesurable pleasure.

"Say it!" he snarled as he dug his claws in enough to draw blood.

"I'M YOURS!" she cried out, "oh god.... I'm yours." Her mewling and moaning increased again and he knew she was close for the third time.

"Say my name Kagome, Scream who you belong to!" he ordered.

"SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed his name loud and clear for anyone who doubted what was occurring, and as she came so did her lover as he bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder causing another violent orgasm to come crashing down on both of them. After a few violent jerks of his hips he collapsed on the bed bringing his new mate to his side.

"Wow.... that was...." Kagome whispered breathless.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "indeed."

The next day at breakfast they were met with smirks all around and Kagome couldn't help but blush after last nights activities.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome growled as she plopped next to Sesshomaru to eat and everyone laughed. Kagome looked around at the happy faces until they landed on a certain slightly beaten looking hanyou who was pouting.

"What happened to you?" she laughed and at his blush she squealed with delight, "You did it with Sayori didn't you!" she outright laughed at the blush that spread across his face and his inability to speak.

"How did it happen little brother?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk, "I thought you didn't like the fiery wolf hanyou."

Sayori decided to speak for the temporarily incapacitated Inuyasha, "he pissed me off so I challenged him to a fight in the dojo," she began to explain and Sesshomaru paled, "and one thing lead to another, you know.... heat of the moment and all that and yeah we ended up... you know.." she blushed heavily at the memories and touched her neck fondly.

"I need a new dojo," Sesshomaru mumbled under his breath causing Kagome to burst out laughing. It looked like the future was bright, I mean after all; it's not every day a girl catches herself a handsome Youkai prince.

**Ten Years Later**

"Hush now children" Kagome said with a smile, "We can't have little kiddies running around all over the place now can we?"

"But mama, me wanna pway!" one of the youngest said.  
"I'll tell you what," she said cradling her new born in her arms, "there is a nice young Youkai here to do a job so if you all sit quietly I'll tell you all a story."

Numerous shouts of YEY were heard as the children piled in at her feet, in the last ten years a lot had happened, Miroku and Sango had two children, Hanako and Akashi. Inuyasha and Sayori had started a big family, two lots of twins named Benito, Chiyaka, Daichi and Tadahiko. Kagome and Sesshomarus little bundles of joy consisted of Hikaru, Ryoku, Keii, the twins Mikomi & Shin and the latest addition to the family little Ai. Sesshomaru smiled at their newest pup and nodded for the painter to begin his work.

As the children gathered around she began her tale with a knowing smile on her lips, "well children.... it all started with a painting...."

**THE END**

It's FINALLY OVER! My goodness that took me so long . I hope you all like it and thank you for being with me this whole way, I love you all and I'll be starting on the chosen new fic from the poll on my profile soon.

Thank you for reading 3


End file.
